Mi Boda Sin Ti
by Ginnya Potter
Summary: Ginny se fue de Inglaterra por la traición de harry. 3 años despues vuelve para anunciar su compromiso con un desconocido. Ginny quiere venganza pero no se resiste a sus encantos. Harry quiere su amor pero no la perdona. TERMINARA PRONTO! ACTUALIZADO!
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos!!**

**Acá empieza la historia. Este prologo explica un poco de la situación actual del personaje principal, Ginny Weasley. Pero no es la misma Ginny de siempre... ella cambio por culpa del sufrimiento que le provoco cierto chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes...jejeje**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Es cortito pero los prox. Capítulos son mas largos…**

**Y saludos a todos!!**

**Karmen…**

* * *

**Mi Boda Sin Ti**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era una fría noche de abril, Ginny Weasley caminaba sin rumbo por una solitaria calle en el mundo muggle de Paris. Debían ser como las 11 de la noche pero a la pelirroja no parecía importarle. Sus pensamientos parecían haberla abandonado. Ni siquiera ella misma parecía darse cuenta de su propia presencia. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, y a pesar de que se encontraba en la soledad que había añorado por semanas, no podía conectar ideas. ¿Porque de pronto todo en su tranquila vida dependía de un par de palabras?

Si o No…

¿Qué diablos debía contestarle a Alan? Ella jamás había pensado en matrimonio. Se había convertido en una mujer libre, sin ataduras importantes, es cierto que casi cumplirían un año juntos pero ¿casarse? ¿Ella? Hacia 3 años que estaba viviendo en Francia, tenía un esplendido trabajo de auror en el ministerio francés, un hermoso departamento en pleno centro de parís y un novio que nunca la había molestado mucho.

Se consideraba una persona feliz, a pesar de que había pensado que la palabra felicidad ya no estaba en su vocabulario después de haber escapado destrozada de Inglaterra, víctima del terrible desaire de un hombre que no la merecía. El, a quien tanto amo, a quien entrego su vida, su corazón, su alma. El hombre que idolatro y venero sin pensar que desecharía su amor como quien vota un mueble viejo. Le hubiese gustado decir que termino bien la relación con aquel hombre. Que siguen siendo amigos y que la comunicación no se había cortado, pero no era así. Ella no quería saber absolutamente nada de Harry Potter, su vida estaba mucho mejor sin él, y a pesar que tenía un novio guapo, la mayoría de las veces ella actuaba como si fuera una mujer completamente libre y soltera (cuando le convenía, por supuesto).

Decidió sentarse en una banca del parque. Quería poner en orden sus pensamientos y prioridades. Tenía 23, era joven aun, quería a Alan, él le había dado seguridad, la veneraba pero sobre todo la amaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho. La respetaba, era un chico con dinero y tan guapo que la mayoría de las mujeres del ministerio habían querido quitárselo. El también era auror. Uno muy bueno de hecho, y provenía de una familia muy respetable. Pensándolo objetivamente seria excelente como su esposo. ¿Después de todo que otro chico la merecía? A ella que era la mejor auror mujer, la chica más linda de todas, tenía un genio terrible pero su belleza lo compensaba. ¡Ella no iba a casarse con cualquier idiota! ¡Claro que no! Debía ser alguien que hiciera exactamente lo que ella quisiera y como ella lo quisiera. Si, parecía la mejor opción…su novio después de todo tenía dinero, era guapo y la quería. Exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Por último si se aburría después se separaba y ya está, que importa. Lo único que le importaba era su felicidad y su bienestar. Ya se había preocupado demasiado en su relación anterior de hacer feliz a su novio ¿Y a que la había llevado eso? A ser traicionada de la peor manera.

Ya estaba decidido, se casaría. Esa misma noche iría a ver a Alan para darle el "Si". Y decirle que necesitaba dinero para organizar el matrimonio. Ella no gastaría ni un galeón en el. No porque no tuviera, al contrario tenía mucho dinero, sino porque él había sido el de la idea y debía hacerse responsable. ¡Iba a tener un matrimonio soñado! ¡Por supuesto, ella se lo merecía!!

Pero eso si Alan tendría que aceptar sus condiciones: No se casarían en Francia, sino en Inglaterra.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Espero que si... sé que es corto...pero ya tengo listo el primer capítulo.**

**Espero que no les haya molestado esta nueva Ginny...**

**que creen que pasara cuando vea nuevamente a su amor de la infancia??...**

**jajaja...ya lo verán...**

**Bueno...dejen comentarios plisss**

**es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no...jejeje**

**saludos...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mimada y Antipática

**Bueno acá empieza el fanfic...**

**me costo escribirlo...**

**aun así espero que les guste!!**

**Dejen comentarios plisss**

**PD: no me odien por poner a Ginny de mala...jeje**

**Karmen...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Mimada y Antipática**

* * *

Era una mañana muy fría. La señora Weasley ya estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Esa tarde de domingo irían todos sus hijos a pasar una tarde en familia. Bueno, no todos. Ella no estaría, hace 3 años que no la veía y lo único que sabía, por las cortas cartas que su hija menor le enviaba desde Francia, era que llevaba una vida absolutamente feliz y que no tenía intención alguna de regresar.

Nunca entendió muy bien que fue lo que paso entre ella y Harry. A simple vista se veían una pareja feliz y Harry era todo lo que ella podía esperar para su hija. Nunca olvidaría cuando su hija entro por la puerta de su casa, con la cara cubierta en lagrimas y murmurando que se iría. Intento muchas veces sacarle información a Harry, pero el solo bajaba la cabeza con los ojos brillantes cada vez que ella mencionaba el tema. Así que decidió no preguntar más, para no causarle más dolor a ese muchacho que ya había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de su vida. Harry también asistiría a la comida. Por supuesto, si él era parte de la familia y ella lo amaba como si fuera su propio hijo.

- ¡Hola mamá!

- Ron!! Hola cariño… llegas temprano… ¿y Hermione? – pregunto Molly mirando alrededor

Viene enseguida, está revisando unos papeles para la oficina – respondió Ron

- Hola Ronald – Arthur acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina

- Hola papá, ¿ha llegado alguien más? – pregunto

- No querido, nadie más – dijo Molly despreocupadamente, mientras revolvía la olla.

De pronto escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de entrada y Ron fue a abrir.

- HARRY!! – exclamo – que bueno que llegaste!!

* * *

- Alan puedes apurarte!! No tengo todo el maldito día!!

- Tranquila amor – respondió Alan con paciencia – llegaremos a tiempo. Por cierto, les avísate que iríamos?

- No, es mi casa, yo puedo ir cuando quiero!! – respondió Ginny

- Pero si llegamos en mal momento cariño? – pregunto preocupado mientras metía sus últimas túnicas a la maleta

- Ya te respondí!! No me hagas repetírtelo, que fastidio!! - dijo antipáticamente Ginny

- Ya estoy listo, nos vamos amor –

- Si, vamos…

* * *

- Harry cariño, que bueno que llegaste!! – dijo la señora Weasley

- Gracias señora Weasley, traje a Teddy… hoy me tocaba a mí cuidarlo porque Andrómeda tiene cosas que hacer, ¿le molesta? – pregunto el pelinegro

- Por supuesto que no!! Hola Teddy, ¿como estas cariño?

- Hola tía Molly!! Estoy muy muy bien!! Adivina lo que me compro mi padrino!! Adivina, adivina!! – dijo el niño alegremente

- ¿Qué te compro Harry cariño?

- Una escoba!! La mejor que hay!! La más rápida!! Y me dijo que podría jugar Quidditch aquí… ¿puedo tía Molly? ¿Cierto que puedo jugar aquí en la madriguera? – pregunto poniendo cara de inocente, él sabía que si ponía esa cara y parpadeaba un par de veces conseguiría todo lo que quisiera.

Por supuesto querido, claro que puedes jugar aquí- dijo Molly sonriéndole al pequeño niño de 7 años.

Ella miro a Harry quien le sonrió en señal de apreciación, luego dejo que su ahijado fuera al patio a jugar con su nueva escoba.

Harry Potter no era el niño de hace 7 años. El niño que había derrotado al señor tenebroso murió dejando paso al hombre apuesto que ahora se encontraba vigilando que su ahijado no se hiciera daño con la escoba nueva. Aunque sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y su pelo alborotado no habían 

cambiado, Harry se había trasformado en un hombre maduro y responsable. Sin embargo, él no había dejado que las cosas malas que habían pasado en su vida eclipsaran su personalidad amable. El se había jurado así mismo que encontraría la felicidad la noche que mato a Voldemort, y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo.

Aunque había fallado, hace tres años ella lo había hecho sufrir. Ella, a quien amo, a quien cuido, a quien entrego algo más que su vida, entrego su alma. Ella lo había traicionado y la muy descarada había escapado del país dejando que todos pensaran que él era el culpable. Pero no era así, el solo se vengó… le pago con la misma moneda. Le hizo sentir a ella lo mismo que el sintió al percatarse de su traición. Pero ya no la odiaba, el rencor se había pasado con los años y ahora solo sentía un poco de lastima por su cobardía. El ya no se acordaba de ella, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar y ella estaba lejos, no había ninguna razón para que el dedicara ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo recordándola. Después de todo ¿Cómo podría Ginny Weasley afectarlo a él sino se veían hace años y ella no daba señales de vida?

A las 2 de la tarde todos la familia (incluyendo a Hermione, Fleur, Angelina y Audrey "la esposa de Percy") habían llegado a la madriguera y se encontraban disfrutando de la suculenta comida de la señora Weasley. Las chicas reían de un chiste que había hecho el pequeño Teddy, mientras que los hombres hablaban de sus respectivos trabajos. El almuerzo estuvo bastante ameno hasta que llego la hora del postre.

Estaban todos riendo y conversando tan fuerte que no sintieron cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió e ingresaron a la casa dos personas: una chica pelirroja y un hombre alto y rubio.

- HOLA FAMILIA!!...

Y ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, igual de pequeña y delgada, pelirroja y con pecas, pero con una expresión de autosuficiencia que la familia jamás había visto en el rostro de Ginevra Weasley. El silencio se apodero de los que estaban sentados en la mesa, y ninguno pudo emitir palabra ni moverse por algunos segundos.

Harry sintió que su alma lo abandonaba. Por unos instantes dejo de respirar, de pensar. No se lo esperaba… no esperaba encontrarse con esa mujer en ese instante. No estaba preparado para verla así, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, igual que cuando la amo… después de unos momentos (días según Harry), Molly rompió el silencio, y su mente volvió a la cocina de la madriguera.

- Gi…Gi…GINNY!!...Ginny!! Mi pequeña!! Estas aquí…pero… cuando….como… no nos dijiste que vendrías…Dios, Ginny está aquí Arthur!! – Molly se paró de su silla y corrió a abrazar a su hija menor. Esta le sonrió y respondió el abrazo efusivo de su madre, cuando se separaron Ginny miro la mesa para ver quien más se encontraba allí. Una sonrisa malévola, carente de felicidad, inundo su rostro al ver al chico de pelo negro que estaba sentado al lado de su mejor amiga, Hermione. Luego extendió los brazos y mirando a sus hermanos y a su papa dijo:

- Que… ¿acaso nadie más va venir a saludarme?… ¿acaso la única feliz con mi regreso es mama? –

Ante esas palabras la familia pareció salir del trance y muchas sillas se movieron, Hermione fue la primera en llegar donde la pelirroja y la abrazo con fuerza mientras otros gritaban ¡Ginny, volviste! O ¡bienvenida Ginny! O simplemente se unían al abrazo colectivo que algunos de la familia le estaban dando a la menor de los Weasley.

De pronto todo se volvió confuso e intentaban saludar y abrazar a Ginny. Alan parecía incomodo, sin embargo sonreía ante la bienvenida, ya que muchos lo saludaban aunque no tenían idea quien era el rubio.

Harry no fue el único que permaneció sentado en la mesa, ya que el pequeño Teddy no se acordaba mucho de Ginny y Audrey no la conocía. No sabía qué hacer, ¿debía disimular felicidad ante la llegada inesperada de su ex novia?… no… no podía…dios…porque tenía que volver… porque ahora que se encontraba tan feliz…

Agregaron dos sillas más en la mesa pero Ginny no se sentó… se quedo parada mirando a su familia con una sonrisa cínica en la cara. Después de que hubo silencio todos la miraron y ella hablo.

- Familia… tengo algo que anunciarles… y ya que estamos todos aquí voy a aprovechar este momento… les presento a…

- Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Harry y cambio su sonrisa por una falsa expresión de sorpresa

- Potter!! Que haces aquí!! No te había visto… tanto tiempo….porque nadie me dijo que Potter estaba aquí – dijo con una falsa voz cantarina – qué tal te encuentras, eh?

- Bien y tú? – Respondió Harry parcamente

- Yo…jajaja… Acaso no me vez Potter? No podría estar mejor!! – respondió con altanería –

- mmm… - solo respondió Harry

- Bueno, en fin… parece que los años no te han tratado muy bien… - dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

Ella sabía que lo que decía era mentira. Harry no podía estar más guapo. Sus jeans y remera negros hacían resaltar aun más sus bellos ojos verdes, estaba más alto, y su rostro demostraba mas madures e inteligencia.

- Tú crees? – dijo Harry con indiferencia

- Sí, eso creo… bueno… Potter… te puedo pedir un favor…

- Sí, claro…

- Puedes irte… no quiero parecer grosera… pero necesito hablar con mi familia, en privado…

Todos en la mesa no podían creer que Ginny fuera tan maleducada y estuviera tratando a Harry de esa manera. En todas las caras (incluso en la de Alan) se podía ver desconcierto ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Harry no reaccionó al instante. No podía creer que Ginny lo estuviera echando de la casa. Se quedo muy quieto durante unos segundos y después dijo fríamente:

- Sí, claro… no quisiera molestar…nos vamos Teddy – Harry se levanto de la mesa pero alguien lo tomo del brazo.

- No… Harry no tiene porque irse Ginny. No puedo creer que estés siendo tan maleducada!!... Harry es parte de la familia y si tienes algo que decir el también debe estar presente!! – dijo el señor Weasley con voz seria

- No se preocupe señor Weasley, no quisiera molestar… no te preocupes Ginevra… teddy y yo nos vamos – dijo Harry

- Oh… lo siento… no sabía que eras tan importante Potter? Jajaja… bueno…en fin…quédate quédate… ya sé que a veces te gusta sentir que tienes una familia…

- Ya basta Ginny!!...porque actúas así? – dijo Ron enojado

- Bueno Familia!! – Dijo Ginny ignorando por completo a Ron – debo anunciarles que Alan y yo vamos a casarnos!!

Se hizo el silencio. Diablos!! Si había algo que Harry no se esperaba era eso… maldición… porque volvió la muy desgraciada… solo para insultarlo y para anunciar que se casaría con el francés ese. Bueno… si se casaba…era cosa de ella… a él no le importaba. Eso si sentía un poco de lastima por el tal "Alan".

- Que Alan? – dijo ron de pronto, rompiendo el incomodo silencio

- Mi lechuza Ron…!! – dijo sarcásticamente- dios… sigues tan idiota como siempre… Alan es mi novio – dijo señalando al chico rubio, el cual estaba un poco nervioso por la extraña manera que Ginny había anunciado su compromiso.

- Hola…Mucho gusto – dijo Alan tímidamente a toda la familia

Nadie respondió… todos miraron a Ginny como si estuviera loca. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué se había transformado en esta antipática chica mimada? Harry no era el único que estaba pensando estas cosas. Parecía como si la pequeña e inocente Ginny hubiese muerto y la malvada Umbrige estuviera ocupando su cuerpo. A lo mejor siempre fue así, pensó Harry con amargura,… es solo que yo no me di cuenta…tal vez yo…cegué mis ojos… mi corazón… bueno… en realidad ya no importaba… porque ya no sentía nada por Ginny Weasley… o casi nada.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Ginny es un poco pesada no...?? bueno ya cambiara...jeje...**

**porfa pongan comentarios...ya sea para saber qué rumbo quieren que tome la historia, para criticar o cualquier cosa. si creen que le falto algo al capítulo o creen que debo cambiar algo díganmelo...**

**ya saben...su opinión siempre el valida!!**

**jaja...saludos a todos!!...**

**y gracias por leerlo...**

**Karmen...**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Tierna y Arrepentida?

**Hola chicos... Bueno en este capítulo cambian drásticamente las cosas, o al menos eso cree Harry, jajaja... Espero que les guste...**

**Dejen comentarios, siiii?**

**Es necesario para saber si les gusta o para que me digan que rumbo quieren que tome la historia...**

**Acá esta el cap.**

**Disfrútenlo!! **

**Karmen…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Tierna y Arrepentida?**

Ya era de noche. Harry volvía nuevamente a la soledad de su casa. Había ido a dejar al pequeño Teddy a la casa de Andrómeda. Estaba exhausto… se dejo caer en el sofá y cubrió su cara con ambas manos…

_¡Qué diablos está pasando!_

_Todo parecía un mal sueño…_

_Ella está aquí de nuevo. A pesar que han pasado tantos años sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza… Dios… que hago… no puedo creer que me haya tratado de esa manera. Y se va a casar con ese idiota, con un completo desconocido_

Miro hacia sus zapatos… se sintió cansado… quería dormir y no saber nada de nada. ¿Porque se sentía tan vulnerable? Sonrió…con tristeza… pero aun así sonrió…

- Esa mujer… como es capaz de confundirme tanto – dijo en voz alta, soltó una carcajada y volvió a sentirse melancólico – diablos Ginny, para que volviste!! Estábamos bien sin ti… Yo estaba bien sin ti… y llegas… y me insultas!!... como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo!!... cuando fuiste tú la que me hizo daño!!...

Decidió prepararse algo para comer y luego irse a dormir. Tenía que levantarse temprano mañana. El trabajo en el ministerio estaba algo estresante y las misiones parecían interminables. Mientras se acostaba decidió no permitir que Ginny se metiera en su vida. Después de todo ella parecía odiarlo… y el… bueno… ya no le guardaba rencor… al contrario… le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo… por que el la había amado… y mucho… es por eso que no le deseaba mal.

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place Harry se sentía solitario. Aun así había consentido la idea de que Andrómeda viviera con Teddy, porque no se sentía capaz de cuidar a un niño pequeño. Por mas que había remodelado la casa (ya no era tan fría y tenebrosa como antes), la antigua casa de su padrino seguía siendo muy grande para una sola persona.

* * *

Ginny suspiro… ya estaba acostada en su cama de la madriguera. No estaba con Alan ya que su madre había insistido en que durmieran separados. ¡Que día había tenido! Bastante movidito!!... vaya… no esperaba encontrarse con Harry tan luego… estaba tan tan guapo el maldito desgraciado!!...

Suspiró nuevamente, y se dio vuelta, debía dormir… mañana seria un largo día…

Volvió a acurrucarse entre las sabanas… se sentía tan confundida que no podía conciliar el sueño.

_No puedo creer que mi familia aun le permita venir aquí!!... a mi casa…!! Cuando ese desgraciado me hizo tanto daño!!... ¿es que a nadie le importa?... a nadie le importa mi sufrimiento por ese maldito huérfano arrogante!! – pensó._

QUE DIABLOS!! – dijo en voz alta, sentándose en la cama y golpeando con su puño sus piernas – UYYYY!! PORQUE TIENE QUE VENIR ACA… ESTA ES MI CASA, MI FAMILIA!!... QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREE… ACASO NO TIENE VERGÜENZA!!... SE PRESENTA ACA… COMO SI NO PASARA NADA… CUANDO EL MUY MALDITO ME TRAICIONO!! PERO YO LE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES BUENO!!...LO VOY A PONER EN SU LUGAR… NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGA QUITANDOME A MI FAMILIA CON ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA DE HEROE TRAGICO!!

Apretó sus puños con rabia. Ya estaba decidido ¡¡desde mañana conocerás el infierno Harry Potter!!

* * *

TOC-TOC

Harry se movió entre sus sabanas.

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC

Entreabrió los ojos y se estiro.

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC

El chico de ojos verdes se sobresaltó y miro hacia la puerta asustado…

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto asustado. ¿Quién podría haber entrado a su casa sin autorización?

- Soy yo… Ginny Weasley – respondió una hermosa voz atrás de la puerta.

- Gi… Ginny… - dijo sin aliento. (wow…)

- Si. Yo ¿puedo entrar Harry? – dijo con una tierna e inocente voz.

(¿Tierna e inocente? mmm…)

- Eh… yo… eh… si…claro entra Ginny - dijo con voz temblorosa.

La puerta se abrió y Harry se quedo con la boca entreabierta. ¡Dios! que mujer más espectacular, pensó…

Ginny se veía preciosa. Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuros muy ajustados, que acentuaban de una forma maravillosa su sensual cuerpo, unos zapatos de tacón alto y de color lila, su remera era del mismo color de los zapatos, y se amaraba al cuello por unas finas tiras, dejando un considerable y perfecto escote. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente desordenado, lo que le daba un aire de haber sido movido acertadamente por el viento. Llevaba unas pulseras y unos aretes que hacían juego con su común pero sensual vestimenta.

La chica miro directamente a los ojos del chico de cabello negro que aun se encontraba en la cama. Harry tenía una mirada de sorpresa… pero a pesar de haberse despertado recién se veía absolutamente guapo. Estaba solamente tapado por las sabanas (ya que la demás ropa de cama se había caído hacia un costado), su pecho estaba descubierto y su pelo mas desordenado de lo normal. Se veía extremadamente sexi… wow… pensó Ginny, sorprendida…sonrió…

- Que vista más espectacular!! – dijo Ginny sonriéndole, y mirando al chico de arriba a abajo.

Harry miro su cuerpo y sintió su cara enrojecer… no se había percatado en el estado en que se encontraba ni la poca ropa que llevaba. Tomo los lentes que estaban al lado de su cama y se los puso.

- Hola Ginny… siento recibirte así… es que estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo entraste por cierto?

- Tienes tu casa conectada a la red Flú con la madriguera – respondió con simplicidad y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ah… si… cierto… y… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- ¿Temprano?, jajaja, ¿Harry no has visto la hora? – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole coquetamente.

- No… qué hora es?

- Ya son casi las doce de la tarde!!

- QUEEE!! – dijo impresionado – maldición!! Me quede dormido… van a matarme en el ministerio!!

- Si, estaban bastante preocupados… fui a buscarte allá primero, y como no te encontré decidí venir a tu casa – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a Harry – ¿como estas Harry? – agrego la chica mientras se inclinaba para posar los labios en la mejilla del muchacho. Le dio un beso juntando sus labios lentamente en la mejilla del chico, que estaba completamente desconcertado ante ese saludo tan cariñoso.

- Y-yo… bien…si… estoy muy bien ¿y tu Ginny? – pregunto nervioso mientras la chica volvía a enderezarse en la cama.

- De maravilla – dijo lanzándole una gran sonrisa.

- Y bueno… ¿para que viniste? – dijo Harry

- Mmm… bueno… es que yo… - titubeo la chica con cara de acongojada – Yo viene a disculparme Harry – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – yo… ayer… fui grosera contigo… y me arrepiento mucho… no sabes cuánto… yo… se que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien pero aun así yo no tenía derecho a tratarte así…

Bajo su cabeza, para mostrar lo arrepentida que estaba por su comportamiento.

Harry no podía creer que Ginny estuviera allí pidiéndole disculpas. ¡Eso si que no se lo esperaba!. No sabía que decirle. Por un momento pensó que la chica podría estar fingiendo, pero ese cruel y estúpido pensamiento se desvaneció cuando miro la cara de la pelirroja, que se veía totalmente triste y avergonzada.

El chico le sonrió, tomo el mentón de la chica y levanto la cara de la pelirroja con su mano, luego la acaricio en la mejilla como señal de apreciación.

- Ginny, no te preocupes… yo bueno… no te culpo, está bien. Después de todo, como tu dijiste, las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien y ni yo sabía cómo reaccionar. Creo que yo también fui grosero, porque ni te salude, ni te di la bienvenida, ni nada. Es que no sabía cómo reaccionar, tal vez… bueno… me gustaría que intentáramos ser amigos ahora que volviste.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante

- Si, a mi igual me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos!! Como antes, recuerdas, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts!!

- Si… bueno ¿entonces aceptas mi propuesta? ¿Amigos? – dijo con alegría y un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

- Si. Amigos!! – corroboró la pelirroja, a medida que se lanzaba a los brazos de su nueva "amistad"

Harry se sorprendió un poco por las muestras de cariño que le daba la pelirroja, pero aun así le respondió el abrazo firmemente y la apretó a su cuerpo para sentir más ese aroma floral que lo volvía loco en la adolescencia. La chica acentúo mas el abrazo posando todo su cuerpo en el del muchacho, para sentir aun más el cuerpo varonil de su antiguo, pero ahora odiado, amor.

Después de varios segundos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Harry se sentía muy contento de que la pelirroja se haya acercado a él para tratar de mejorar su relación. Después de todo el ya no le guardaba rencores, hacía mucho tiempo que la había perdonado, porque su amor por ella siempre había superado al dolor que esta le pudo causar alguna vez.

- Bueno Harry, yo tengo que irme. Alan esta solo con mi madre en la madriguera y aun no se conocen bien, así que quiero acompañarlos. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche a casa? Para que conozcas mejor a Alan y les anunciemos a todos que ahora nos llevamos bien – dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, me parece bien, bueno, nos vemos en la noche entonces – respondió el pelinegro

- Si. Te esperamos – dijo la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Adiós Harry

- Adiós Ginny y gracias por venir

La miro directamente a los ojos por última vez, la chica le sonrió y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Mientras se dirigía a la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala de estar, la pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente y dijo con voz triunfante:

Te tengo Harry Potter, te tengo.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Mala Ginny, cierto??**

**Espero que hayan entendido el plan de la malvada pelirroja...jeje**

**Dejen comentarios porfa...**

**de verdad los reviews son muy importantes!!**

**Saludos a todos!!**

**Espero que esta historia tengo varios capítulos, pero no os preocupéis...jajaja... pronto se viene una escena romántica y apasionada!!  
**

**jajaja**

**Yap... cuídense!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**GRAXIAS POR LEER EL FANFIC!!**

**Karmen…**


	4. Capitulo 3: El Fin de mi felicidad

**Hola a todos!!**

**Ya les tengo el cap. 3**

**Ven que no me demore mucho!!**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**No es muy largo pero me gusto escribirlo.**

**¿Se preguntaban el porqué de la actitud de Ginny?**

**Pues acá esta la respuesta… (Parte de la respuesta…jeje)**

**Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por los reviews… están hermosos!!**

**Karmen…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El fin de mi felicidad**

* * *

Harry estaba absolutamente feliz. Tal vez muchos lo creerán loco, pero para el hacer las paces con Ginny había sido un alivio tremendo. Quizás las cosas nunca serian como antes, pero el saber que la pelirroja pondría fin a las hostilidades era para celebrarlo.

Después de la visita de Ginny, Harry se levanto con mucho ánimo. Se dio un largo baño, se vistió con mucha calma y tomo el suculento desayuno que Kreacher le sirvió. Decidió no ir a trabajar, después de todo ya se había perdido medio día de trabajo y no tenía sentido ir por solo unas horas.

Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando una figura alta y pelirroja salió de la chimenea de la sala de estar.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿porque no fuiste a trabajar? – preguntó en forma de saludo

- Hola Weasley – respondió Harry sin apartar la vista del periódico

- ¿No me vas a responder? – dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

- Adivina quien estuvo acá esta mañana…

- ¿Quién?

- Tú hermana… Ginny… - respondió Harry

- QUEEE!! ¿Ya estuvieron peleando de nuevo cierto? maldición Harry, ¿es que no pueden llevarse bien ahora que Ginny volvió? – dijo enojado Ron, sentándose en una butaca al lado de Harry.

- No peleamos Ron!! – Dijo Harry ofendido – más bien lo contrario, nos hicimos amigos de nuevo. ¿Y sabes lo más extraño de todo? es que ella se acerco a pedirme disculpas por su comportamiento ¿puedes creerlo? se veía tan arrepentida la pobre. Me dio pena y al final termine consolándola yo…

- Nooo?... ¿mi hermanita? ¿La arrogante? No te creo Potter!!

- Para que veas…

- Wow… Genial… y… que… ¿volvieron?

- QUE!!

- Que si volvieron a ser novios?

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!... ella va a casarse Ronald!! – respondió incrédulo.

- Ah… si… ya supuse que se presentaría ese pequeño inconveniente – dijo Ron sonriendo

- ¿Inconveniente? ¿Estás loco? Ella volvió para anunciar su compromiso con el tal Alan ese… no para reconciliarse conmigo amorosamente!!... además… Ginny y Yo, aunque seamos amigos de nuevo, no podríamos volver como pareja porque nos hicimos mucho daño… bueno… ella me hizo daño a mí…

- Ya… deja de llorar…

- No Ron, estoy hablando en serio. No vuelvas a insinuar algo así!! – dijo enojado

- mmm… claro…

- RON!!

- Jajaja… Ya… no te exasperes… ¿y que más paso?

- Nada mas – respondió de mal humor – bueno… me invito a cenar hoy día en la madriguera.

- Ah, bueno, entonces yo también iré… jejeje. ¡Me muero por ver a Ginny tratándote con amabilidad de nuevo!

- Idiota!!

- Ya me voy… nos vemos en la noche, cuatro ojos!!

- Púdrete!!

El pelirrojo se paró de la butaca y no pudo omitir una sonora carcajada de burla antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

* * *

- Hola Weasley…

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Cómo estas Ginny? – dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja.

- Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- no me quejo…

- te he extrañado tanto Hermione – dijo Ginny

- yo también te extrañe Ginny… pero la verdad es que vengo a preguntarte otras cosas – dijo con gesto preocupado.

- dime…

Hermione suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué trataste a Harry así ayer? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Quién diablos es el tipo con el que te vas a casar? ¿Y por qué… porque has cambiado tanto Ginny? – termino Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

Ginny suspiro. Sabía que en algún momento alguien le haría todas esas preguntas, pero aun así no sabía que responder porque no se había preparado para ello. Decidió que sería sincera con Hermione. Después de todo ella era su amiga. La única que siempre le entrego apoyo incondicional y que le guardo tantos secretos en el pasado.

Hermione la miraba directamente a los ojos. Se pregunto si la pelirroja había dejado de confiar en ella. Tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta que Ginny le fuera a dar, pero aun así decidió que lo mejor era saber la verdad. Cuando Ginny se fue del país nunca le dio una explicación. En realidad no le explico a nadie su partida, y ella había sufrido mucho ya que Ginny era su mejor amiga, la única en realidad, ya que casi no hablaba con Luna porque ella raramente se encontraba en el país.

Una y otra vez intento que Harry le explicara qué diablos había pasado entre su amiga y el. Pero el jamás fue capaz de darle una respuesta decente. Sabía que, si Ginny le respondía ahora, sería algo doloroso, porque definitivamente uno de los dos había cometido una falta muy grave para que, de tanto amor, naciera el odio que habían demostrado tenerse el uno al otro el día de ayer.

- Hermione…

- ¿Me vas a contestar?

- Me traiciono Hermione… Harry me traiciono – dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y sus ojos se aguaron al soltar esas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny? – preguntó Hermione impresionada

- Harry… me engaño. Ese día en que me fui… ¿recuerdas ese día Hermione?

- No mucho en realidad

- Era nuestro aniversario. Cumplíamos cuatro años juntos. Yo estaba contenta, me levante temprano aquel día para ir al callejón Diagon a comprarle un regalo. Habíamos acordado que lo celebraríamos en su casa y tendríamos una cena romántica ahí. Yo estaba tan ilusionada. Cuatro años me dije, cuatro maravillosos años con el hombre de mis sueños. Con el hombre del cual me enamore a primera vista, el hombre que ame y espere por tanto años, el hombre que me hizo mujer…

Ginny bajo su cabeza y puso ambas manos en su rostro para tratar de contener un sollozo que amenaza por salir de su boca. No era fácil recordar. Aun le dolía, aunque poco a poco el dolor se fue transformando en odio, sentía una opresión en su pecho que le impedía hablar.

Suspiro para serenarse un poco. Levanto la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba los brazos y continúo hablando.

- Después de que le compre el regalo, fui a comprarme ropa para estar hermosa para él. Me prepare todo el día Hermione. Quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Quería que fuera una noche inolvidable. A la hora acordada me aparecí en su puerta. Nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa y feliz. Toque la puerta y Kreacher abrió sonriente. Tomo mi abrigo y me dijo que Harry estaba arriba en su cuarto. Yo… subí la escalera… entre en su habitación…y…

Ginny no pudo continuar. Por su cara caían y caían lágrimas. Dejo escapar un sollozo mientras trataba de limpiar su rostro con sus manos. Hermione se acerco y la abrazo. No quería escuchar más. Sabía cómo continuaría la historia aunque intentaba no creerlo. No… Harry jamás hubiese hecho algo así. El amaba a Ginny… siempre la había amado…

- Hermione… porque Hermione… porque… - dijo Ginny débilmente, no pudiendo controlar su voz temblorosa ni las lagrimas y sollozos que salían de su cuerpo.

Hermione tomo la cara de su amiga con ambas manos, obligando a la pelirroja a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Al ver su cara… comprendió que esta era sincera. Nunca había visto a Ginny mirar con tanto dolor. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de la pelirrojo temblaba y se dio cuenta cuanto debió necesitarla Ginny en esos momentos.

Ginny se veía tan pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos. Abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Harry…

Tuvo la impresión de que su mente hubiese viajado a otro lugar sin ella. No podía creer que Harry hubiese estado con otra mujer que no fuera Ginny. ¿Cómo había podido traicionarla de esa manera? Después de todo lo que Ginny había sufrido por el… después de que lo espero por tantos años…

Se sintió vacía. Se pregunto cómo había podido Ginny soportar sola todo el sufrimiento que Harry le había causado_… "sola… sola…"_ su mente repetía una y otra vez esa palabra… _"yo no estuve con ella… la deje sola…" _abrazo más firmemente a Ginny y recordó las últimas palabras que la pelirroja había dicho: _"Porque Hermione… Porque…"_

Y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos. Sintió que su cuerpo se volvía débil y ligero y deseo con toda su alma poder retroceder en el tiempo y estar con Ginny cuando todo pasó. Se odió… se odió por dejarla sola. Por no haberla seguido para saber qué es lo que había pasado. Por no haber sido su hombro para llorar hace tres años. Después de todo ¿de que servía consolarla ahora? Cuando ella había superado sola ese dolor…

No hacia falta de que Ginny le contestara las demás preguntas. Era obvio porque había tratado a Harry de esa manera el día de su regreso. También entendía el motivo de su partida, pero por sobre todo… entendía porque Ginny había cambiado tanto. No debió ser fácil comenzar de nuevo. Olvidarse de la persona que amo por casi diez años de su vida. Miedo… miedo y desolación fue lo mínimo que debió sentir la pelirroja. Una soledad que va mas allá de no estar acompañada por personas… una soledad interna. La sensación de que ni tú mismo te acompañas.

Los humanos solemos actuar de esa forma. Cuando nos sentimos traicionados, la mayoría de las veces optamos por la soledad de no volver a confiar en los demás. Y creemos, después de un tiempo, que somos autosuficientes. Pero eso no es así… eso solo nos lleva a una arrogancia injustificada.

Después de varios minutos Ginny se calmo y se soltó de los brazos de Hermione. Se miraron y Ginny sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Es necesario que te responda lo demás? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- No. No es necesario. Aunque aun quiero saber quién es el tal Alan – dijo Hermione sonriéndole – pero para otra vez será…

La castaña tomo las manos de su amiga y las apretó con fuerza diciendo:

- Yo estaré contigo… Nunca volverás a estar sola Ginny… nunca.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Espero que si…**

**Pobre Ginny… : (**

**Ahora la entienden un poquito?**

**Dejen reviews porfa…**

**Actualizare en menos de 3 dias…**

**Saludos a todos!!**

**Karmen…**


	5. Capitulo 4: Luz en mi eterna

****

Hola Chikos y Chikas:

aca esta el 4to capitulo... 5to con el prologo...

se que me demore mas de lo estipulado pero es bastante largo... asi que espero que les guste...

ROMANCE ROMANCE!!

jajajajaj

gracias por leer el fic... y gracias por los hermosos reviews!!

los kiero!!

Karmen...

--

**Capitulo 4: Luz en mi eterna oscuridad**

* * *

Ya era de noche en la madriguera. Ginny y la señora Weasley se encontraban terminando los preparativos para la cena. Arthur ya había llegado del trabajo y se encontraba en la sala de estar junto a Alan, entablando una animada conversación sobre objetos muggles. Al parecer se llevaban de maravilla y estaban formando una bonita relación yerno/suegro. A pesar de que Ginny se veía muy concentrada revolviendo la olla estaba repasando mentalmente todo lo que había planeado para esta noche. Su venganza por fin llegaría y ese maldito hijo de p… ejem-ejem…Potter, caería nuevamente en sus redes. Estaba tan contenta que llegaba a cantar. Le gustaba disfrutar del dulce sabor de la venganza.

De pronto sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta, llego a saltar de emoción y corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Harry!! – dijo saltando sobre él y enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de un desconcertado Harry parado en la puerta.

- Hola Ginny… – dijo visiblemente incomodo.

- Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, te estábamos esperando – dijo Ginny muy contenta y dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

- Gracias. Ya llego Ron? –

- Ron? Iba a venir? – dijo extrañada

- Sí, me dijo que vendría –

Ah… mmm… no, no ha llegado aun –

Ahora sí que estaba molesta. El imbécil de su hermano le iba a arruinar sus planes para esta noche. Conociéndolo como era estaba absolutamente segura de que no se despegaría de Harry ni un segundo y ella no podría llevar a cabo sus inocentes planes.

"_Diablos. Algo tendría que hacer para alejar a Ron. Mi única opción es que venga Hermione, así podre decirle que se encargue de él para que nos deje a solos a mí y a Harry. Sí, eso hare, le pediré ayuda a Hermione. Después de todo ella es mi amiga, aceptara. Pero _¿Acaso la castaña no era también amiga de Harry? ¿Y si se negaba a ayudarla en su venganza? _No, no se negara, ella me juro que jamás me dejaría sola de nuevo, y es ahora cuando necesito ayuda…"_

Condujo a Harry para que se sentara con Arthur y Alan en la sala mientras que ella se fue a buscar unos refrescos. Muy pronto comenzó la conversación entre los hombres.

- Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter, eh – dijo Alan con una gran sonrisa – Siempre quise conocerte. Tú eres muy famoso desde luego. Incluso en mi país. Ya que, según lo que he oído, aparte de derrotar al Innombrable eres un gran Auror.

- Eso dicen – dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa – y tu eres…?

- Alan, Mi nombre es Alan DeLarge, Yo también soy Auror, trabajo para el ministerio francés, al igual que Ginny…

- Ginny? Ginny trabaja en el ministerio francés? – dijo extrañado – creí que seguía jugando Quidditch… ¿y qué hace exactamente? ¿A qué se dedica?

- Es Auror también, y una muy buena debo decirte. Así nos conocimos. Cuando ella entro a la academia de aurores francesa. Se inscribió a penas llego a Francia y como yo fui uno de los alumnos más brillante de mi generación (dos años antes que Ginny), me asignaron para ser tutor de uno de los alumnos nuevos a mi elección. Cuando vi a Ginny me di cuenta que tenía muchos atributos, así que decidí ayudarla a ella – explico el francés.

¿Atributos? ¡Por supuesto que Ginny tenía atributos! Y que atributos!! Pensó Harry. Jamás pensó que Ginny se transformaría en auror ya que cuando ella estaba en Inglaterra era jugadora de Quidditch para las Arpías de Holyhead. Siempre imagino que Ginny dedicaría su vida al Quidditch así que esta noticia lo asombro mucho.

Que inteligente Alan. Se había aprovechado de que Ginny era una novata para seducirla y conquistarla con el pretexto de ser su "tutor". ¿Como Ginny no se dio cuenta de que Alan la había elegido, no por su talento, sino más bien por su hermosura?

- Vaya… No me lo esperaba. Ginny era jugadora de Quidditch acá en Inglaterra. ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Harry.

- Si, Ginny me lo conto. Pero creo que estaba desperdiciando su talento al dedicarse al Quidditch. Ginny es una gran bruja, sabes. Tiene un talento increíble y es muy perceptiva. Te lo digo porque somos equipo en el trabajo desde hace más de un año y nunca ha fallado capturando a un criminal o en una misión. Es maravillosa, créeme…

- Alan, cariño, si sigues alagándome así me sonrojare aun más de lo que estoy – dijo Ginny al entrar a la sala con una enorme bandeja con bocadillos.

Alan miro asombrado a Ginny. Ella jamás le daba muestras de cariño. Nunca utilizaba esas expresiones tiernas con él. Nunca le decía "cariño" o "amor", ni nada.

Sonrió. Le encantaba saber que Ginny cada día lo quería más. El la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Hizo todo lo humanamente posible para estar con ella, hasta que al fin lo consiguió. Lo que no es poco, ya que la pelirroja le había contado que un imbécil (no sé porque pero nunca dijo su nombre) la había traicionado en su antigua relación y ya no confiaba en los hombres. Pero el sabia que él era el indicado para estar con esa mujer. Ella era maravillosa, y aunque tenía un genio de los mil demonios, para Alan no había nadie más perfecta que ella, y nunca iba a dejar que se alejara de él.

- No seas modesta cariño. Tú sabes que eres genial como auror. La mejor!! – dijo Alan con una sonrisa.

- Exageras!! – le respondió esta, acercándose para sentarse sobre las piernas de Alan y darle un corto beso en los labios – Solo hago mi trabajo. Todos los aurors intentamos dar lo mejor de nosotros, cierto Harry?

- mmm… sí, claro – respondió Harry molesto. No sabía porque pero le molestaba de sobre manera la mano que tenia puesta Alan sobre la espalda de la pelirroja.

- He estado pensando Alan, y porque no conseguimos trabajo aquí? En el ministerio ingles. Así tendríamos trabajo y además podríamos organizar tranquilamente nuestra boda. Es la única manera para que tú conozcas mejor a mi familia y a mis amigos. Qué te parece? – dijo Ginny como reflexionado.

- Pero cariño, yo quería que nos casaramos en Francia – dijo Alan con una triste mirada.

- Ya te dije que no. Yo me quiero casar acá en Inglaterra. Acá esta mi familia y mis amigos y tú aun no los conoces. En cambio yo conozco a toda tu familia incluyendo a ese horrible perro que tienen como mascota!! Ahora te toca a ti conquistar a los míos – dijo con voz seria la pelirroja – esa fue mi condición Alan. O nos casamos acá, o no hay boda. Mi madre siempre soñó con organizar mi matrimonio y yo quiero darle en el gusto. Así que déjate de tonteras y mañana mismo vamos a hablar con el jefe auror para que nos de trabajo.

- Lo que tú digas amor. Ya sabes que lo único que quiero es complacerte – dijo Alan con ternura.

Harry estaba absolutamente asqueado. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan idiota. No es que le cayera mal Alan, es solo que no podía creer que fuera tan sometido y le hiciera caso en todo a la caprichosa pelirroja. Ginny lo tenía absolutamente dominado y el muy imbécil hacia todo lo que ella le pedía. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo con una irónica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras les lanzaba una mirada desagradable a los tortolitos que estaban sentados al lado del señor Weasley que los miraba divertido por la pasiva actitud de Alan.

- Harry… HARRY!! Te estoy hablando – grito la pelirroja.

- Que? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Te preguntaba que quien es el jefe auror…

- Ah… si… el jefe auror es John Dawlish. Recuerdas, ¿ese auror que Dumbledore ataco? – respondió Harry.

- Ese idiota!! No puedo creerlo… bueno, habrá que hablar con el entonces. Puedes decirle que Alan y yo queremos hablar con él, y si nos puede dar una entrevista? – le dijo Ginny al chico de ojos verdes.

- Si, si… yo le digo. Señor Weasley… ¿no sabe a qué hora va a llegar Ron? – pregunto Harry

- No hijo, no tengo ni id…

En ese instante una figura apareció desde la chimenea y les regalo una sonrisa radiante. Ron, que estaba cubierto de cenizas, se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo antes de que apareciera el sonriente rostro de Hermione.

- Hola a todos!! – dijo la castaña

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! Al fin… - dijo Harry sonado aliviado.

- que… tanto me extrañaste Harry? – dijo Ron soltando una carcajada.

- Idiota… Es que ya tengo Hambre…

- Hermione, podríamos hablar a solas un momento – dijo Ginny al tiempo que se paraba de las piernas de Alan.

- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione un tanto confundida – Volvemos enseguida chicos. Alan es un gusto volver a verte – agrego la castaña sonriéndole al rubio, que parecía muy complacido.

- Y hace cuanto están juntos tú y Ginny, Alan –pregunto el señor Weasley interesado.

- Hace…

* * *

- Que pasa Ginny? – pregunto nerviosa Hermione, mientras entraban en la habitación de la pelirroja.

- Necesito pedirte un favor amiga – dijo Ginny - Y no me puedes decir que no. – agrego.

- Dime…

- Necesito que mantengas ocupado a mi hermano y a Alan mientras yo paseo con Harry después de la cena – dijo nerviosa la Weasley.

- Y para que quieres eso Gin… - dijo extrañada

- Bueno… es que necesito hablar a solas con Harry y no quiero que ni Ron ni Alan se entrometan – explico Ginny – di que si Hermy… no seas mala, si?

- Sí, bueno, está bien. Pero que es lo tan importante que tienes que hablar con Harry? Que estas tramando Ginny? – pregunto la castaña perspicaz.

- Nada Hermione – dijo con voz ofendida

- Entonces? Que quieres hablar con Harry. No era que lo odiabas…

- Harry y yo… mmm… bueno… conversamos y arreglamos todas nuestras diferencias – dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

- Yaaa… ¿y tú quieras que te crea que el odio hacia Harry se te fue solo con una simple conversación? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

Ginny miro a su amiga directamente a los ojos. No podía mentirle. Hermione siempre fue demasiado inteligente para detectar una mentira y además la conocía demasiado bien. Decidió que le diría la verdad. O una parte de la verdad.

- Bueno… mmm… la verdad…

- Ya basta de titubeos Ginny. Dime que estas planeando, ahora mismo!! – dijo con voz severa.

- Ok, Hermione. A ti no te puedo mentir. Bueno, es que se me ocurrió una idea – dijo la pelirroja

- Que idea?

- Bueno… Yo me acercaré a Harry. Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo… porque yo…mmm… quiero sacarle información acerca de lo que paso esa noche. Si… eso… quiero saber porque el muy hijo de perra me engaño, Hermione – termino con seguridad Ginny.

Hermione la miro extrañada.

- A ver si entendí bien Ginny. Te estás acercando a Harry para saber porque te engaño. ¿O sea que no lo estás haciendo porque lo extrañas y quieres recuperar su amistad? – pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

- Por supuesto que no!!... yo a ese ni lo extraño, ni quiero recuperar su puta amistad!! Me importa un coño su amistad!! Yo solo quiero saber por qué lo hizo para no sentirme tan frustrada. Y te lo advierto Hermione… que si no tiene una muy buena razón para haberme traicionado me las va a pagar!! – aseguro la rencorosa pelirroja.

- Pero Ginny… ¡Diablos!... para que quieres saber. Lo único que conseguirás es hacerte más daño. ¡Deberías dejar las cosas como están! La venganza no es buena Gin… te vas a arrepentir después de querer averiguar estupideces… ya lo veras… no te quiero ver llorando después!! – dijo con voz enojada la castaña

- Pero Herms… entiéndeme… necesito saber. Ayúdame, si? – rogo Ginny

- Bien, bien… te ayudare. Pero júrame que no le harás daño a Harry, Gin… tienes que jurármelo

- Te lo juro – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, y cruzando los dedos de su mano derecha tras su espalda.

- Pero vas a sufrir – dijo Hermione a medida que bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían de nuevo a la sala – no digas que no te lo advertí.

- Ya… ya…

* * *

Entraron a la sala al momento que todos los que estaba sentados estallaban en una fuerte carcajada. Estaban todos allí, incluyendo a la señora Weasley que al parecer ya había terminado los preparativos de la cena.

- Chicas! Las estábamos esperando – dijo sonriente la señora Weasley

- De que se ríen? – pregunto Ginny

- De ti hermanita – dijo Ron sonriendo – le estábamos contando a Alan cuando te hacías piss en la cama...jajaja

- Idiota – dijo Ginny

- Ya chicos, la cena esta lista. Pasen a la mesa – ordeno la señora Weasley

La comida estuvo exquisita. Rieron, comieron y bebieron bastante. En medio de la cena Ginny anuncio que Harry y ella habían decidido poner fin a las hostilidades. Cosa que alegro a todos, pero en especial a la señora Weasley que, según por sus dichos, lo único que había deseado es que su hija y su casi hijo se hicieran amigos de nuevo. Como nunca se menciono la relación pasada de ellos dos, Alan ni se entero el porqué de las diferencias entre Harry y Ginny, y como estaba demasiado ocupado mirando como idiota a la pelirroja, no se le ocurrió preguntar.

La cena termino sin mayores percances. Cuando todos se estaban parando de la mesa para dirigirse de nuevo al salón, Ginny le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Hermione, mirándola a ella y después a Harry. La castaña entendiendo la indirecta dijo:

- Ron, cariño, ¿porque no le cuentas a Alan como es la forma de trabajo en el cuartel de aurors inglés?

- Si, por supuesto Alan. Dime, que quieres saber? – respondió el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que entraban a la sala de estar.

Harry los estaba siguiendo, pero justo antes de entrar por la puerta de la habitación, una pequeña mano tiro de la suya.

_El la miro, directamente a los ojos. Vio que su mirada tenía un brillo especial. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían dos luciérnagas en una infinita oscuridad. Le sonreía, tímidamente. Lentamente se acerco y posiciono sus labios al lado del oído del chico, dejando sin respiración por algunos segundos._

_Ella lo miro, directamente a los ojos. A esos maravillosos ojos verdes que la hacían soñar, que la derretían. Se veía sorprendido… se veía… hermoso. No, no debía dejarse llevar. Debía continuar su plan. No debía dejar que esos ojos la dominaran otra vez. Se acerco lentamente hacia el y vio como el temblaba ligeramente debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Puso sus labios al lado de su oreja izquierda y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, le susurro:_

- Vienes conmigo. Me acompañarías a dar un paseo –

Se separo de el quedando frente a frente de nuevo. Harry se había ruborizado. La miraba nervioso sin poder articular palabra. Asintió con la cabeza y salió con la pelirroja hacia el patio de la madriguera.

El cielo estaba cubierto por un mar de estrellas brillantes. Aun asi la noche era oscura, pero calida. La chica tomo nuevamente la mano de Harry y se pusieron a caminar lenta y pausadamente por el césped, sin decirse nada.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo. Solo caminado de la mano. Escuchando los pasos y las respiraciones pausadas de ambos y unos cuantos grillos y búhos que hacían sus sonidos nocturnos típicos.

Ninguno se atrevía a romper la calma que los inundaba con burdas palabras. Se sentían plenos. Ni siquiera Ginny podía pensar con claridad en su plan. Solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus pies y trataban de hacer que sus manos entrelazadas fueran un conductor de sensaciones para el cuerpo de otro.

Después de caminar por quince minutos en silencio, Ginny se detuvo y se sentó en un tronco invitando a Harry a imitarla. Él la siguió sin decirle nada aun. Se habían alejado mucho de la madriguera y la noche cada vez estaba más oscura. Ginny lo miro y le sonrió.

- Gracias – le dijo la pelirroja al chico

- Porque me agradeces? – dijo Harry en un susurro

- Por acompañarme, tenía ganas de dar un paseo. De tomar aire… de caminar… contigo – respondió tranquilamente.

Harry se aventuro a mirarla. Ella tenía una expresión tan serena que parecía haber bajado del cielo. Estaba indescriptiblemente hermosa. Su piel blanca resaltada por la oscuridad parecía brillar tanto como sus ojos, y su cabello era movido tiernamente por el viento.

- Te extrañe tanto… tanto… - volvió a susurrar ella.

Un calor recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Sintió como si su cuerpo entero se hubiese vuelto gelatina.

_"me extraño… ella me extraño…" que hago… le digo que yo también la extrañe a horrores? Que cuando se fue de mi lado se llevo con ella mi felicidad? Mi aire para respirar? No… no podía ser sincero… no después de todo lo que paso._

- Gin… yo…

- No me respondas Harry… no necesito respuesta. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Aunque sabían que nadie los estaba escuchando hablaban en voz baja. Aunque ambos no sabían muy bien si era por miedo, inseguridad o simplemente para crear más intimidad.

- Porque Ginny… porque teníamos que arruinarlo todo. Éramos tan felices. Para mi tu lo eras todo. Mi futuro, mi pasado, mi presente, mi luz Ginny… la luz que le daba sentido a mi vida – bajo la cabeza para evitar mirarla a la cara y sintió sus ojos arder. Pero no dejaría que la pelirroja viera sus lágrimas.

- Tu lo eras todo para mi, Harry – respondió la chica

- Entonces porque m…

- Ya basta Harry… no quiero hablar de eso, si? Aun no estoy preparada, no nos arruinemos la noche. Es que no puedes simplemente disfrutar el momento? – dijo con voz triste la pelirroja

- Esta bien… y de que quieres hablar?

- No quiero hablar… solo quiero estar a tu lado…

Harry volvió a mirarla. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de reaccionar por instinto y abrazarla. Sentía que no podría controlarse por más tiempo. Es por eso que prefería hablar. Torpemente dijo:

- Esta… muy bonita la noche

- Si, hermosa…

La forma de hablar de ella lo ponía nervioso. Todo lo decía en un tierno susurro, como deseando que él no escuchase, para que se acercara mas.

- Mmm… Gin…

- Dime Harry

- Tienes frio?

- Un poco – mintió la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma y acariciándose los brazos.

- Quieres mi saco?

- Te quiero a ti… - dijo despacio.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Lo había dicho. Había dicho lo único que el necesitaba oír para que sus instintos lo dominaran. Lentamente se acerco a la muchacha y la abraso. Ella descanso su cabeza en el pecho del chico como refugiándose en el calor que despedía su cuerpo y el tiernamente tomo la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

- Ginny?

- mmm?

- Tu… amas a Alan?

- Porque lo preguntas?

- Por nada, curiosidad…

- Harry… no quiero hablar, si?

- Porque no?

- Porque las palabras lo arruinan todo. Causan más dolor… yo no quiero más dolor – respondió Ginny con tristeza.

Harry no volvió a hablar. Se quedo así, acariciando el pelo de la pelirroja y aspirando los seductores aromas que despedía su cuerpo.

_Dios… si este es mi paraíso terrenal ya me imagino cómo será el paraíso de dios – pensó Harry. Que no daría por quedarme así para siempre… como la extraño… como la necesito… como la amo…_

_Todo está resultando a la perfección. Mejor de lo que planee. El muy idiota está absolutamente embobado. Eso es justo lo que necesito… confundirlo – pensó malévolamente Ginny – ya verás Harry Potter… ya verás…_

_Como puede ser tan guapo maldición… hay momentos en que siento que mis defensas bajan y solo quiero lanzarme a besarlo apasionadamente. Menos mal que aun tengo un poco de sentido común… si sigo así… me va a salir el tiro por la culata… y me voy a enamorar de nuevo… NO… no Ginevra Weasley… el amor no está permitido para ti y ese hermoso energúmeno…_

- Harry…

- mmm?

- Te quiero…

Harry dejo de acariciarla y volvió a mirarla. Ella había levantado su cabeza de su pecho y lo miraba con tristeza.

- Yo igual Ginny… aun te quiero…

Acercaron lentamente sus caras. El trayecto hacia la boca del otro parecía eterno. Dejaron de pensar, de sentir. Se olvidaron de todo. Harry de su cordura y Ginny de sus planes...

Harry sintió los labios de Ginny rosaban los suyos. Ginny sintió la respiración de Harry sobre su rostro. El tomo la cintura de Ginny para acercarla más a su cuerpo y sentir la plenitud de la pelirroja. Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se besaron.

_Luz en mi eterna oscuridad… Luz en mi corazón – pensó Harry._

* * *

**Les gusto...**

**Espero que si...**

**Los deje con la duda...jajajaaj...**

**El apellido de Alan... DeLarge lo saque de una pelicula que me gusta mucho...**

**La naranja mecanica... se acuerdan del protagonista... ALEX DELARGE... jejeje**

**bueno... nos vemos en esta misma historia, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora...jajja**

**Saludos!!**

**dejen REVIEWS!!**

**Karmen...**

**PD: pronto... muy pronto subire el siguiente... estoy inspirada!!**


	6. Capitulo 5: De ti tengo sed

**Hola chikos y Chikas!!**

**Bueno acá esta el cap. 5 (6 con el prologo)**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Ven que no me demore tanto… jajaja**

**Me demore solo unas horas en actualizar de nuevo…**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!**

**Saludos…**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: De ti tengo sed.**

* * *

"_Las estrellas brillan en el cielo,  
la hierba crece en el suelo.  
Mi carne se ha levantado de la tierra,  
Mi alma ha descendido del cielo.  
Mi cuerpo se beneficia de las bendiciones de las praderas  
que recorren en tu ser.  
Confío mi cuerpo al viento  
que sale de la tierra.  
Le expreso mi gratitud a los cielos  
por el milagro de tenerte  
a cualquier momento,  
bajo cualquier circunstancia,  
con el sonido de mi mente.  
Compartiré la alegría y la tristeza  
con mi alma,  
para alabar tu existencia  
por siempre"._

El suave rose de sus labios, de sus dulces labios lo hicieron temblar. Sin conciencia no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Eternidad, ojala ese beso representara eternidad, para volver a sentirse completo. Para volver a ser ese quien solía ser. Para volver a sonreír como lo hacía cuando ella formaba parte de su vida. Tuvo miedo. Miedo de que se terminara. ¿Qué le diría después? Había alguna explicación coherente para esto que estaba pasando. Ella… ella estaba con Alan. Se casaría, 

y lo dejaría. ¿Acaso este era solo una despedida de soltera? ¿Se estaba aprovechando del momento? Harry tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente vulnerable. Pero algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que no debía cortar el beso, que debía profundizarlo.

"_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo  
De otro milenio, de otro cielo  
Dime si me re recuerdas aún  
Sólo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime si reconoces mi voz_

_Siento que me desnudas la mente  
Cuando me besas en la frente  
Dime si traigo marcar de ayer  
Sólo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime si reconoces mi voz_

_Siento que te conozco  
Siento que me recuerdas  
Dime si reconoces mi voz"_

Harry se paro, aun besándola y apretando más el cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia el suyo. Acaricio su espalda con pasión y ella se colgó aun más del cuello del pelinegro. La chica comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras el beso se hacía más y más intenso. Se separaron para respirar pero no se demoraron ni un segundo en volver a juntar sus bocas.

Ginny sintió que la lengua del chico pedía permiso para acceder a su boca y ella se lo concedió, comenzando así una danza entre sus lenguas. Se acariciaron cada vez con más violencia hasta que Harry ya no pudo resistirlo más y fue cayendo lentamente sobre el césped quedando encima de la pelirroja.

Se miraron una fracción de segundos, ahí tirados en el suelo y en una posición comprometedora. Y como respondiendo a una orden volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso cada vez mas subido de tono.

Harry busco con sus manos las caderas de la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciarla encima de la ropa. Ella tocaba la espalda de Harry por debajo de las prendas de este haciendo que el chico se estremeciera. Harry abandono por un momento los labios de la pelirroja y se dedico a su cuello. Beso sus orejas y paso a sus parpados. Ella tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, dejándose llevar por el deseo que le inspiraba el chico de cabellos negros.

Harry no se conformo con tocarla por encima de la ropa. La necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, aunque fuera una vez más. Una última vez, no pedía más. Metió sus manos por debajo del suéter de la chica y comenzó a tocas su vientre, sus caderas, su cintura y levantándola levemente del suelo, pudo acariciar su espalda desnuda también. Ella gimió pero no protesto. Se dejo llevar aunque sabía que esto estaba mal. Si bien formaba parte de su plan, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y ella no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo.

Ginny había planeado solo besarlo y después apartarse y dejarlo con las ganas. Pero cuando sintió los dulces labios del pelinegro perdió la conciencia y sus planes se fueron al carajo. Lo único que su cuerpo pedía era fundirse en el cuerpo del chico. Ser un solo ser, sin pensamientos ni rencores. Ya no controlaba su cuerpo, que parecía que se desvanecía cada vez que Harry movía sus manos sobre su piel.

"_Vengo de tanto perder  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
Algo por lo que abrir  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies.  
Siento del viento celos,  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
Y quiero pegarme con él.  
Y a pesar de todo  
que difícil es  
que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad.  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!"_

- Harry…

El beso sus labios para evitar responder. Ahora era él el que no quería hablar. Sabía que si la dejaba pronunciar aunque sea una palabra ambos recuperarían el sentido común y su feliz momento estallaría como una burbuja de jabón. No quería que esto acabara. No podía soportar el vivir sin sus besos. Parecía como si algo en su interior se hubiese activado con el simple rose de la chica. El recuerdo de la pelirroja, había vuelto, y su cuerpo le exigía estar a su lado.

- Harry – dijo Ginny zafándose del beso del chico – debemos para Harry…

- No… Ginny, no…

El chico volteo la cabeza de la chica con fuerza y volvió a estamparle un beso apasionado en la boca. Metió con violencia su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica y se aferro más a ella.

_Esto no puedo continuar – pensó Ginny desesperada – tengo que frenarlo… o si no se me escapara de las manos!! Diablos… como puedes besar tan bien, Harry? CONTROLATE, GINNY… esto no es parte de tus planes… debes apartarlo, AHORA!!_

- No… Harry ya basta! – dijo empujando al chico para que esta ya no estuviera sobre su cuerpo – Harry… yo me voy a casar. Yo estoy con Alan. No puedo hacerle esto, por favor déjame sola.

La pelirroja se paro del suelo y con paso decidido comenzó a alejarse de Harry. Este se quedo paralizado por unos segundos y antes que la pelirroja se alejara mucho reacciono.

- Ginny… no… no te vayas por favor!!

- Esto no puede ser, Harry. Déjame sola. Yo cometí un terrible error… Que va a pensar de mi Alan? – dijo con tristeza – lo engañe Harry. Esto no debió pasar. Porque soy tan tonta. Me besaste y me deje llevar. Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Te arrepientes? – pregunto Harry con una mescla de tristeza y decepción - Respóndeme Ginny, te arrepientes!!

- Si Harry. Yo me arrepiento. Alan no se merece esto. Déjame sola, olvidémonos de esto. Olvídate tú de esto. Hagamos como si nunca paso.

La chica corrió hacia la madriguera dejando solo a Harry. El no atino a moverse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se derribo a cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo césped.

Su mente aun no reaccionaba. ¿Cómo pudo pasar del paraíso al infierno en cuestión de segundos? Se sintió vacio y solo. El fuego que había iluminado su corazón se apago con un violento viento.

_Porque me dejaste… porque tenías que irte – pensó – ¿porque te alejaste de mí de nuevo? Eres como una enfermedad placentera. Cuando pienso que encontré el remedio me dejas en coma de nuevo_

Incluso la voz de sus pensamientos temblaba. Se sintió inmensamente desgraciado. Se sintió solo. No sabía si era su mente, su cuerpo o su corazón el que caía en un precipicio sin fin. Tampoco supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, en esa misma posición. Después de varios siglos se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco donde Ginny y el se habían abrazado. Miro hacia el cielo para contemplar las brillantes estrellas, pero ya no encontró nada espectacular en ellas. Decido no volver a la madriguera. No se sentía capaz de moverse.

"_Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
Tu me haces vivir.  
Todo por lo que soñé…  
Y nunca pude tener… lloraré.  
Quiero dormir en tus ojos  
Y al despertar...  
__beber de tu boca, _

_Porque todavía de ti… tengo sed"_

Y en su absoluta soledad, lloro. Lloro por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Lloro por la traición de ella hace tres años. Lloro por todo lo que pudo tener y no fue. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y lloro por horas.

_Ella ya no es mía… ya no…_

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si… pobre Harry…**

**Me dio mucha pena…**

**No me odien por hacerlo sufrir…**

**Es que se han dado cuenta que en la mayoría de los fanfic es Ginny la que sufre la indiferencia de Harry?**

**Por eso quise escribir algo diferente…**

**Los primeros versos que aparecieron son de una serie llamada Hunter x Hunter. es como un rezó.**

**El segundo es una cancion llamada marcas de ayer de adriana mezzadri.**

**El tercero y el cuarto son una cancion llamada Si te Vas del grupo español mago de oz. **

**El prox. Capitulo: ¿Qué repercusiones habrán tenido esos besos en la malvada pelirroja?**

**Ya lo verán…**

**Saludos!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**Karmen…**


	7. Capitulo 6: Sin perder mi rumbo

**Hola:**

**ven que no me demore ni un dia...jajaja**

**espero que no me odien... este capitulo es un poco cruel...**

**y trata de lo que le paso a Ginny despues de los apasionados besos de mi harry...**

**saludos a todos!!**

**Karmen.**

**Capitulo 6: Sin perder mi rumbo.**

* * *

Corrió hacia la madriguera sin parar. Después de lo que parecieron horas, llego a su casa y sin mirar siquiera si los demás seguían en la sala, pasó directamente a su habitación. Cerró con pestillo la puerta y se lanzo en la cama, cabeza abajo y escondió su cara en la almohada.

Se quedo así por varios minutos. No pensó, no sintió, no lloro.

Después de serenarse se sentó en la cama y pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. Debía ser fría. No podía permitirse estúpidos sentimentalismos ni ponerse a pensar si le habían gustado o no los besos de su ex novio.

_Analicemos la situación – pensó Ginny, tratando de ordenar sus ideas – nos besamos. Justo como lo había planeado. Que él solito cayera en su propia trampa. Después de todo fue él el que me abrazo. ¡El comenzó con las caricias y estupideces varias! No yo… un punto a mi favor. Sin embargo… me equivoque. Falle, porque el beso debería haberlo interrumpido mucho antes. La idea era que él se quedar con las ganas y yo la muy estúpida casi me acuesto con él… Diablos, pero bueno… valió la pena, porque él me salió persiguiendo. ¡Idiota! No puedo creer que sea tan arrastrado. Después de que lo trate pésimo en mi llegada no pasa ni un día y cae redondito a mis pies! ¡Así se hace Ginevra! No me parecería raro que el muy imbécil se hubiese quedado llorando. Si es tan sentimental que me llega a dar nauseas. Bueno, debo decidir como continuar esto…_

Toc - toc – toc

- Ginny? Estas ahí? – Pregunto Hermione con voz dudosa – Ábreme la puerta, déjame entrar.

- Ya voy Hermione – Dijo con voz monótona. No quería ser molestada ahora, pero Hermione la había ayudado así que debía confiar en ella _(bueno… así como que confiar… no tanto… pero algo es algo)._

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y dejo a entrar a Hermione, la cual no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que Ginny se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- Bien… suéltalo. Que paso. Quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles, Ginevra Weasley – dijo severamente la castaña.

- Y mi hermano, Alan y mis padres? Donde los dejaste? – dijo, tratando de desviar la atención de su amiga.

- Tus padres ya están acostados y Ron y Alan están jugando una partida de ajedrez. Pero no me cambies de tema. ¡No te hagas la tonta y respóndeme!

- Por donde quieres que empiece? – pregunto resignada

- No es obvio, ¡por el principio! – respondió Hermione

- Bien. Le pedí a Harry que me acompañara a dar una vuelta por el patio. El accedió y caminamos en silencio por varios minutos. Después nos sentamos y conversamos puras tonterías. Después el me pregunto si tenía frio y yo le dije que un poco. Me abrazo y al poco tiempo después me beso…

- QUE!! Como que te beso? Estás loca Ginevra Weasley, tu estas comprometida!! – dijo alarmada

- No grites Hermione!! Quieres que nos escuchen todos? Bueno… el me beso. Yo no pude hacer nada.

- Si claro…

- Es verdad. Bueno, el punto es que las cosas se salieron de control y no sé cómo paso pero yo termine en el suelo con el encima mío acariciándome por donde podía…

- Pero porque no lo paraste Ginny? Pobre Alan, te quiere muchísimo. ¡Él no se merece algo así!

- Ni siquiera lo conoces Hermione. Además Alan es tan idiota que no le importaría compartirme con tan de tenerme a su lado…

- GINNY! Eso que dices es horrible. No vuelvas a repetirlo!

- Ya, ya. Me vas a dejar continuar con la maldita historia o no?

- Continúa…

- Bien. La cosa es que después yo recupere el sentido común y le dije que esto estaba mal…

- Por supuesto, pobre Alan…

- No por Alan tonta! A la mierda Alan. Estaba mal porque ese no era el plan. Mi idea era dejarlo con las ganas!

- Oh, por dios Ginny. En que te has convertido? Estás loca. Lo único que vas a conseguir con esto es hacer sufrir a Alan y a Harry…

- Bueno, acaso no se lo merece! – Contesto la pelirroja enojada – respóndeme Hermione. Acaso ese maldito huérfano no se merece sufrir un poco…

- QUE DICES GINNY! HARRY HA SUFRIDO MUCHO EN SU VIDA! – grito Hermione enojada

- Si, sufrió. Pero por otros motivos que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Yo no estoy haciendo nada que él no haya hecho, Hermione. El me hizo sufrir. El me engaño. Ahora le toca recibir un poco de su misma medicina. Ya estoy harta de que todos le tengan lastima. Llego a mi casa y lo primero que veo es al muy imbécil aun siendo adorado por mi estúpida familia. ¿Acaso a nadie le importa que mierda me pasa a mi? ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento no cuenta? Que tengo que hacer para que mi familia decida por mí y no por él. Tatuarme una estúpida cicatriz en la frente y hacer la heroína incomprendida!

- Quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga? – dijo desilusionada Hermione. Miraba a Ginny con una mescla de tristeza y rencor.

- Acá esta tu amiga Hermione! Acá está la estúpida que se dejaba llevar por todos. La que espero seis años que su héroe se fijara en ella, para luego ser traicionada de la peor manera. – Respondió con rencor – Encontré en mi aniversario a mi novio acostado con otra, Hermione!! Acaso eso a ti no te importa? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione la miro a los ojos y lentamente respondió.

- No es que no me importe, Gin. Es solo que esto no está bien. No quiero que ni tú, ni Harry, ni Alan sufran.

- Déjate de preocuparte por Alan, maldición – dijo molesta.

- Bueno, alguien tiene que preocuparse por el no? Ya que tu no lo haces… lo hare yo.

- Yo lo único que quiero es que intentes entenderme, Hermy. Has un esfuerzo, si. Te juro que lo único que quiero es averiguar porque me engaño.

- Y para eso tienes que besarlo? – pregunto la castaña arqueando las cejas

- Ya te dije que fue él quien me beso.

- Si, pero tu dijiste que tenias planeado dejarlo con las ganas…

- No se te escapa nada, eh…

- Por supuesto que no…

- Mira. Yo te jure que no haría sufrir a Harry y pienso cumplir mi promesa – mintió Ginny – Pero necesito que me ayudes. Para mí esto no es fácil…

- Entonces deja las cosas como están, Ginny…

- No puedo, Hermione. No puedo…

- Porque no?

- Porque si yo cambie mi manera de ser, fue por él. Fue su culpa. Necesito perdonarlo. Necesito saber que paso… es la única manera de volver a ser la Ginny que solía ser.

Eso era absolutamente mentira. Ella no tenía la más mínima intención de averiguar qué había pasado esa noche. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, que Harry fue un maldito desgraciado. Tampoco tenía intención de volver a ser la misma niña tonta de antes. Eso solo lo dijo para adormecer a su amiga con unas cuantas palabras bonitas. Ella tenía muy bien claros sus objetivos, y no iba a descansar hasta hacer sufrir a Harry de la misma manera en que el la hirió a ella. Tenía que enamorarlo. Tenía que conquistar su corazón, y cuando el muy idiota babeara por ella de nuevo, ella se casaría con el millonario mas imbécil que encontró en Francia, Alan. Lo tenía todo decidido y por ningún motivo perdería su rumbo…

- Bien, te entiendo. Y te ayudare a averiguar que paso esa noche. Pero basta de besuqueos y juegos tontos con Harry. Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo amiga! – dijo sonriendo.

- Vas a bajar de nuevo?

- No, quiero descansar. Despídeme de Ron y Alan, si?

- Ok, yo les dijo que estas cansada – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta – Que duermas bien Ginny…

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Después de que Hermione saliera de su habitación, la pelirroja se desvistió y se puso el pijama. Quedo agotada por todas las mentiras que tuvo que inventarle a Hermione. Porque diablos tenía que ser tan inteligente? Bueno… El fin justifica los medios, se dijo.

Se acostó e intento no pensar en nada, para poder quedarse dormida. Intento desviar sus pensamientos hacia cualquier parte, pero nada impedía que recordara los cálidos labios de Harry besando su cuello. Sus manos tocando su espalda. Su lengua acariciando su boca…

Se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. No podía dejar de recordarlo. A pesar de que intentaba auto convencerse de que no lo quería y que sus caricias no le habían causado nada, no podía mentirse. Lo deseaba. El había despertado aquello que ella había guardado con llave hace tres años. Eso que nunca más iba a entregar. Eso que descansaba en su corazón después de tanta desilusión… el amor. Tuvo miedo. Hermione tenía razón, iba a sufrir. Lo amaba tanto que no podía hacerle daño sin dañarse a si misma también. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sus ganas de vengarse eran mayores a su miedo por salir dañada. Su rencor era mayor al amor que podía sentir en ese momento por el pelinegro.

Miro sus manos y sintió una profunda tristeza. A sus cortos 23 años se sentía exhausta. Sentía que le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida y ya estaba cansada. Miro al espejo que estaba al frente de su cama y observo su tenue reflejo. Siempre se había sentido una chica hermosa, y después de la traición de Harry se había esforzado por mejorar su apariencia mucho más, para no sentirse menos. Pero lo que en ese momento reflejaba el espejo era una persona muy diferente a la Ginny que había huido hace tres años. Si bien era más hermosa, sus facciones se habían vuelto un poco crueles. ¿O era su imaginación? Tal vez pensaba eso debido a que le estaba entrando el remordimiento por hacerle daño al hombre que una vez amo. Y sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se quedo ahí, sin moverse y llorando en silencio. Las horas pasaron y poco a poco, su cabeza se ladeo hacia un lado y se quedo dormida. Sin saber lo que le esperaba enfrentar al otro día.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si...**

**Pobre Ginny, no la odien tanto...**

**intenten entenderla, si?**

**saludos a todos y hoy en la noche o mañana subire el siguiente capitulo.**

**saludos!!**

**Karmen.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Organizando y recordando

**Hola a todos!!**

**Ven que yo soy buena con ustedes!! no los hago esperar...jajaja**

**Bueno, quiero responder a algunos de los comentarios que he recibido. Gracias, son todos muy hermosos. **

eterna-romantica03: **_Me temo que mi historia trata de eso, asi que es inevitable no convertir a Ginny en una chica vengativa, manipuladora y sin valores morales. Lo lamento, pero ese es el argumento de la historia y creo que es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo, no? ademas eso es lo interesante!!_**

**Escribi este fanfic porque estaba harta de leer fanfic en los cuales Harry era un desgraciado con Ginny y ella era la que sufria. Por eso este fanfic es diferente... y por lo que he visto les ha gustado mucho... **

**Otra cosa... siempre escribo los capitulos en Word, asi que normalmente confio en las correciones de este programa asi que si se me pasa un tilde pues... sorry... trato de no leer mucho los capitulos que escribo porque pierden su magia, no creen?**

**Gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews y como agradeciemiento decidi escribir el tan ansiado capitulo... donde se revela parte de la historia... el porque de la traicion de harry. **

**espero que les guste y les ayude a atar cabos!!**

**Saludos a Todos!!**

**Los quiere...**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Organizando y recordando. **

* * *

Ginny despertó muy tarde ese día. Eran más de mediodía cuando estuvo vestida y bajo a tomar desayuno. Alan la estaba esperando en el comedor y le regalo una linda sonrisa cuando la vio.

- Hola amor, ¿Cómo dormiste? – dijo con ternura el rubio

- Bien, bien – mintió

- Estaba pensando que sería bueno que empezáramos a organizar la boda. No te preocupes por los gastos que yo pagare todo. ¿Has pensado quien será nuestro padrino? – preguntó Alan

- Me da igual Alan – dijo desganada

- Yo quiero que los elijas tú cariño. Para mí está bien lo que tú decidas – dijo con decisión - ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a Harry que sea nuestro padrino de bodas?

- QUE? A Harry? – dijo impresionada

- Si, quien mejor. Yo no tengo a nadie en mente – le respondió decidido

Ginny medito, eso sería ponerle el dedo en la herida a Harry, pero sería muy cruel también. Ella no había pensado en eso, no quería llegar a tanto, pero… que va, da igual. Era una idea grandiosa.

- Me parece perfecto. Hoy iré a conversar con él para proponérselo. Quiero que nuestras damas de honor sean Hermione y Luna – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Que luna?

- Mi amiga, Luna Lovegood. No la veo hace tiempo así que la iré a ver para invitarla a mi matrimonio.

- Me parece perfecto – comento Alan sonriente, al momento en que aparecía la señora Weasley en el comedor.

- ¿Ya están planeando la boda chicos? – preguntó interesada

- Si, mamá. Siéntate con nosotros para que nos ayudes – respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Han pensado en cuantos invitados van a tener? Digo, lo primero es tener la lista de invitados…

- No lo había pensado – admitió Alan – tiene razón suegra, lo primero es la lista de invitados, la fecha de la boda, el lugar, los padrinos y las damas de honor.

- Bien, entonces empecemos – dijo Ginny, tomando una pluma y un pergamino que había sobre una repisa.

- Ok, el padrino será Harry. Las damas de honor Hermione y esa chica Luna. La fecha… mmm… - dudo Alan – ¿Tu qué crees cariño?

- Me parece que con un mes tenemos de sobra para organizar la boda. Estamos a quince de octubre, ¿qué les parece el quince de noviembre?

- Me parece perfecto – dijo Alan

- Bien, y ¿cuántos invitados? – preguntó Molly

- Las personas de Francia, contando mi familia y nuestros amigos del ministerio, serían como unos cuarenta y cinco – explicó Alan

- Cua… Cuarenta y cinco!! – se alarmo Molly – ¿tantos?

- Si, pero no se preocupe Molly. Yo pagare todos los gastos – respondió sonriendo Alan – Y ustedes ¿a cuántas personas desean invitar?

- Bueno, mis compañeros y amigos del colegio, la gente de la orden y toda mi familia – contó Ginny – en total, con tus invitados y los míos, serán como cien personas Alan.

- Si, cien personas – confirmo el novio – Mañana les pasare la lista con mis invitados y nuestros amigos de Francia, ¿les parece?

- Si, me parece bien – dijo Molly – Entonces yo mañana mandare a hacer las invitaciones…

- ¿Y el lugar? ¿Donde será la fiesta y el matrimonio?

- ¿Y si lo hacemos aquí? – preguntó Molly – como la boda de Bill, solo tendríamos a arreglar un poco el lugar…

- Me parece buena idea – comentó Ginny

- Pero ¿podremos meter a cien personas aquí? – pregunto Alan con preocupación

- La fiesta y el matrimonio serán en el patio, querido – lo tranquilizó Molly – El lugar es muy amplio así que no te preocupes.

- Bien. ¿Algo más? – pregunto Ginny

- No, creo que ya tenemos lo principal – aseguro Molly - ¿Qué pasara con su vestimenta chicos?

- Yo mandare a llamar a un diseñador Francés para que me preparara el traje – la tranquilizo Alan – ¿Y tu cariño?

- Ginny y yo iremos hoy día a ver vestidos de novias, cierto hija? – pregunto ilusionada Molly

- Hoy mamá? – dijo sin ganas la pelirroja

- Si, hoy. Estas lista?

- Si, subo por mi cartera y bajo en seguida – dijo Ginny resignada.

_Hoy sería un día muy largo – pensó la pelirroja._

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la oficina del cuartel general de los aurors. Había tenido una noche de mierda. Lloró tanto, que le parecía imposible que le quedaran más lágrimas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más tranquilo. Sus ojos ya no están hinchados como en la mañana y estaba poniendo toda su atención leyendo el informe que debía entregarle a su jefe acerca de su última misión.

Después de tanto y tanto pensar la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de la gran equivocación que había cometido. Había sido un egoísta al besar a Ginny. Ella se iba a casar y Alan no se merecía el engaño de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo podía hacer pasar a Alan lo mismo por lo que él había pasado hace tres años? El siempre juzgó a Ginny por haberlo engañado con el imbécil ese de Michael Corner y ahora él le estaba haciendo lo mismo a Alan.

Siempre recordara ese día, cuando su felicidad se esfumo.

_**Flash back**_

_Era una mañana muy cálida. Había decidido tomarse el día libre para comprarle un regalo de aniversario a Ginny. Aunque faltaban dos días para la dichosa celebración debía aprovechar ahora para buscarle un hermoso regalo a su novia. Y ya sabía cuál era el indicado…_

_Estaba caminando y observando las vidrieras del callejón Diagon. Se sentía tan feliz. Nunca pensó que el encontraría tanto dicha, ya que su vida siempre había sido eclipsada por el dolor y el miedo de perder a los que amaba. _

_Pero desde ahora sería diferente. Si ella aceptaba, su vida cambiaría radicalmente y por fin se sentiría parte de algo importante. Una familia, eso era lo que más deseaba. Compartir su vida con ella, tener hijos, nietos._

_Después de caminar por cinco minutos encontró la tienda que estaba buscando, una elegante joyería. Quería comprarle un anillo soñado…_

_- Buenas tardes señor, que desea? – preguntó el sonriente vendedor_

_- Busco un anillo para mi novia. Un anillo de compromiso – aclaro Harry, sacándose el sudor de la frente, levantando sin querer el flequillo que tapaba su cicatriz._

_- Oh, por dios! Harry Potter!! – Dijo el vendedor – Un honor señor, todo un honor…_

_- Mmm… gracias – dijo incomodo_

_- Así que se va a casar, señor Potter? – preguntó el hombre interesado_

_- Eso espero. Pero le agradecería que no le contara a nadie que vine acá a comprar un anillo de compromiso. Al menos no hasta que yo lo haga público, si? – Le pidió Harry al vendedor – vera, eso me arruinaría la sorpresa para mi novia…_

_- Por supuesto, señor Potter, por supuesto – aseguró el vendedor – Dígame, que tipo de anillo está buscando?_

_- El mejor. Un anillo con el cual cualquier chica pueda sentirse como una princesa – dijo sonriendo – me da igual el precio, quiero el anillo mas impresiónate para mi mujer…_

_- Creo, que tengo el anillo indicado señor – dijo emocionado el hombre y se fue a la habitación trasera de la tienda para buscar la joya. Regreso unos momentos después con una pequeña cajita en su mano derecha – Es este, señor._

_Abrió la pequeña cajita mostrándole a Harry un impresionante anillo con un pequeño diamante verde esmeralda en el centro. Apenas con echarle una mirada al hermoso anillo Harry supo que era el indicado. La joya tenía como una magia interna, que lo hacía sentir pleno. Era muy extraña la sensación…_

_- Este anillo señor, es muy muy antiguo. Perteneció a Madame Janette Brossard, una bruja de la edad media famosa por su gran habilidad mágica al hechizar objetos – explico el vendedor_

_- ¿Hechizar objetos? Y que le hace pensar que quiero darle a mi novia un anillo hechizado? – dijo desconcertado_

_- Es que este no es un anillo cualquiera, señor Potter – explico con tono misterioso – Este anillo le da una protección especial a la persona a la cual se le regala…_

_- ¿Qué clase de protección?_

_- Si en un momento determinado la señorita que usa este anillo necesitara ayuda, todo el poder mágico de la persona que se lo regaló, en este caso usted, se acumulará en el anillo, proporcionándole a ella un escudo tan potente, que ningún hechizo o maldición podría herirla – respondió misteriosamente el vendedor._

_- Vaya… - dijo impresionado Harry – es perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando._

_- Pero usted debe recordar, señor Potter, que el anillo solo funciona si usted siente verdadero amor por la destinataria del regalo._

_- No podría sentir más amor por ella, créame – dijo con una tierna sonrisa_

_- Bien, entonces, ¿se lo lleva? _

_- Por supuesto – dijo feliz Harry – y recuerde, guarde discreción por favor. Quiere que sea una sorpresa para mi novia_

_- Desde luego, señor Potter, desde luego._

_Unos minutos después estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon para ir a beber algo al caldero chorreante. Su pecho casi explotaba de felicidad. Estaba seguro de que su amor era correspondido y que muy pronto tendría la familia que tanto había añorado._

_Entro al lugar y pidió una copa de whisky de fuego. Se sentó lo más alejado de la demás gente que estaba en la taberna. Después de unos minutos se percato de que alguien muy cercano a él entraba en el local._

_Era Ginny. Pero no iba sola. Estaba acompañada por un joven alto y moreno que Harry también conocía. Era Michael Corner. El la tomaba de la mano con un poco de violencia pero ella no protestaba. Hablo con Tom, el dueño del lugar, quien le paso una llave y los condujo a las habitaciones del segundo piso._

_Harry asombrado, se preguntó que podría estar haciendo allí Ginny, con su ex novio y a sus espaldas. No es que no confiara en ella, pero la situación le dio mala espina. Saco de su bolsillo su inseparable capa de invisibilidad, la cual llevaba a todas partes, y se la puso para seguirla y averiguar que estaba sucediendo._

_Subió lentamente las escaleras, y vio como Tom salía de una habitación cercana. Frunció el ceño al no ver a Ginny en el pasillo y supuso que estaría con Michael en el dormitorio. Su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y su boca se seco por completo. Comenzó a caminar con temor y muy despacio, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Se paro al frente de la puerta, aun con la capa puesta, y se dispuso a escuchar, apoyando su oído en ella. No se escuchaba nada. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se quedo varios minutos ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer._

_Puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta y giro lentamente…_

_Se introdujo en la habitación con temor. Camino silenciosamente hasta terminar el pequeño pasillo que había dentro y al terminar su recorrido pudo mirar la plenitud de la habitación y el mundo se vino a sus pies…_

"_Qué triste es despertar,  
y ver la realidad.  
__Ver que es mentira lo que sentías,  
saber que es el final._

_Que triste es ver caer  
esa pared que ayer,  
me resguardaba y no me dejaba ver lo que hacías._

_¿Como se cura una herida…  
cuando perdonar es tan difícil…  
y cuando olvidar no se consigue?  
¿Como enfrentarse a la vida,  
con el corazón hecho pedazos…  
cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo  
y pega… un golpe bajo?  
Nunca imagine llorar tu engañó"._

_Allí estaba ella. Completamente desnuda y dejándose besar por el hombre que yacía encima de ella. Gemía… y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle al chico más acceso a su cuello. Se sintió desvanecer, en alma, no en cuerpo y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. _

_Corrió… salió de la taberna y siguió corriendo. No sabía donde estar ni a donde ir. Su respiración era agitada y aun con la capa puesta cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo en medio del callejón, mientras la gente a su alrededor, ignorando su existencia, seguía caminando de un lado a otro._

_Temblaba. Y sin poder moverse comenzó a llorar… se sintió asqueado. No podía quedarse ahí. Aun sin fuerzas se levanto y desapareció en Grimmauld Place…_

_Corrió escaleras arriba sacándose la capa y tirándola lejos. Llego al baño de su habitación y sin saber porque… vomitó._

_Cuando volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, se condujo a sí mismo a su cama y ahí… lloró… Lloró toda la noche sin moverse siquiera de su posición inicial… Lloró y se juro a si mismo que se vengaría…_

_**FIN**_

Harry suspiró. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas. Solo traían dolor a su corazón y algo parecido al rencor inundaba su mente. El ya la había perdonado, pero aun así le dolía recordar aquel día. Ese maldito día en que su vida se había vuelto oscuridad y su sonrisa desapareció.

Por supuesto recordaba lo que había pasado después. Había ido a un bar a emborracharse y desde ahí le mando una carta a Ginny diciendo que su aniversario lo celebrarían en Grimmauld place. El 

día acordado Harry llevo a una mujer a su casa y procuro acostarse con ella justo a la misma hora en que Ginny llegaría para la celebración. No supo porque, pero nunca, nunca se atrevió a enfrentarla. Solo se dejo llevar por la venganza…

- Hola Harry…

Se sobresaltó. Saliendo de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Ginny y la señora Weasley estaban en frente de su escritorio dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Ginny? Señora Weasley? – Dijo asombrado – que hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a verte cariño – respondió la señora Weasley con una tierna sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y se levanto para darle a ambas un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo. Ginny lo miro intensamente cuando él se acerco, pero Harry, adelantándose a los hechos, le susurró en el oído…

- Más tarde hablaremos tú y yo…

Ella asintió y tomo asiento el lado de su madre mientras Harry se sentaba atrás de su escritorio.

- Y bien, en que puedo ayudarlas? – dijo amablemente

- Bueno, Harry… veras, a Alan se le ocurrió una idea – Explico la señora Weasley

- ¿Qué idea? – preguntó el chico

- Que tú… bueno…mmm… ¿Tú serias mi padrino de bodas, Harry? – dijo Ginny dudando y asustada.

Harry se quedo mudo por unos momentos. Miro a Ginny directamente a los ojos y sintió que algo en su interior lo abandonaba. Ginny lo miro con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y Harry comprendió que desde luego no había sido idea de la pelirroja.

- Yo… No creo que pueda…

- Por favor, Harry – lo interrumpió Ginny – Aunque sea, piénsalo, si? No tienes que responderme ahora.

El suspiró. Porque mierda le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él. ¿Acaso se merecía tanto dolor?

- Está bien, Ginny. Lo pensare. Te daré la respuesta hoy día en la noche, cuando vayas a cenar a mi casa…

- ¿Qué?

- Que estas invitada a cenar, Ginny. Tenemos que conversar, ¿recuerdas?

- Ah, si…

- Bueno, entonces todo arreglado – dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo – será mejor que nos vamos, Ginny. Debemos ver lo del vestido de novia…

- Si, mamá. Vamos…

Se pararon de sus asientos, se despidieron de Harry y salieron de la oficina.

Harry se sentó nuevamente y con las manos en su cara susurro:

- Ya veremos, Ginny. Ya veremos…

* * *

**Les Gusto?**

**espero que les haya ayudado a entender muchas cosas!!**

**NO ODIEN A GINNY!!**

**ELLA A SUFRIDO MAS DE LO QUE CREEN!!**

**ya lo sabras...jejeje**

**El verso que aparecio es la cancion como se cura una herida de jaci Velasquez.**

**Saludos a todos!!**

**Pronto subire el siguiente cap.**

**Karmen.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Una acertada interrupción

**Hola a Todos:**

**Aca esta el nuevo capitulo... jejeje... van a cambiar muchas cosas...**

**Quiero agradecer a las suguientes personas por sus maravillosos reviews:**

Nympha13, monse potter, eterna-romantica03, F. Expelliarmus, Vale Silva Potter, eujandra, xMariana Radcliffex, Melypotter

, J0r, ukyryo, Lunatipola, Serpens Lestrange Black, Geila Potter-Weasley, Melypotter, irazema, X-Tina B.

**De verdad... cada vez que leo sus comentarios me motivo mas!!**

**Si se me olvido alguien... sorry...!!**

**tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leido la historia, hayan dejado un reviews o no!!**

**saludos!!**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Una acertada interrupción. **

* * *

Ese día, Harry casi no se concentró en el trabajo. La reunión con Ginny lo tenía nervioso, pero aun así pudo terminar el maldito informe que Dawlish le había pedido hace días. Entro a eso de las seis de la tarde al despacho del jefe auror y se sentó frente a él.

- Hola, Potter. Veo que ya has terminado el informe…

- Sí, Señor – dijo Harry sin ganas

- Que bien, lo esperaba hace días…

- Lo sé, pero lo importante es que ya está listo – dijo Harry – Señor, me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo…

- Si, Potter. Lo que pasa es que últimamente te veo un poco desconcentrado en el trabajo y me preguntaba que te estaría pasando. Tú siempre has sido un gran auror…

- No es nada, señor. Problemas personales, pero ya se solucionaran – dijo con convicción

- Bien, si tu lo dices…

- Ah, señor, lo olvidaba…

- Dime

- Unos amigos auror llegaron desde Francia hace un par de días, y me pidieron que conversara con usted para ver si les podía conceder una entrevista de trabajo – explicó el pelinegro

- Por supuesto. Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Ginevra Weasley y Alan DeLarge

- Dile que mañana a primera hora los espero en mi oficina – dijo el jefe auror con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, señor. Ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme.

- Adiós, Harry. Nos vemos mañana.

Harry salió del despacho, tomo sus cosas su escritorio y se dispuso irse a su casa.

Cuando se apareció en el número doce de Grimmauld Place ya eran eso de las seis y media. Kreacher lo estaba esperando en la cocina.

- Hola, Kreacher.

- Buenas tardes, amo Harry – saludo sonriendo – Como estuvo su día?

- Raro, Kreacher. Hoy fue un día muy raro – dijo con pocas ganas Harry – Ah, por cierto. Hoy Ginny va a venir a cenar, así que quiero que prepares una cena maravillosa, por favor.

- Por supuesto, señor. Como usted mande.

- Bueno, voy a darme un baño y luego bajo…

- Desea el señor que prepare su baño?

- No, Kreacher. Yo lo hare, tu preocúpate de la cena.

- Si, amo.

Subió al segundo piso y entro en su habitación. Estaba tan ordenada como siempre. Ahora que lo pensaba, tener a Kreacher en su vida había sido un verdadero regalo de dios. El no tenía tiempo para estar ordenando y cocinando, así que agradecía mucho la presencia del elfo en su casa. Se saco la ropa y entro al baño. Preparo el agua a temperatura muy caliente y se metió. El baño fue absolutamente relajante. No quiso planear nada para esta noche. Para Harry todo dependía de la conversación con la pelirroja. No estaba absolutamente seguro de que es lo que quería conseguir, pero quería que esta noche fuera mágica, en todo sentido. Después de treinta minutos salió de la bañera y comenzó a vestirse. A eso de las siete y media de la tarde ya estaba sentado en su sala de estar, tomando el whisky que Kreacher le había llevado y leyendo El Profeta del día de hoy.

Estaba leyendo una historia de un tipo que había jurado ver a un Inferius en el callejón Diagon, cuando una hermosa pelirroja llego rodando por la chimenea. Se levanto y en silencio saco los restos de cenizas que habían quedado en su ropa. Se acerco lentamente, se puso de rodillas encima del sofá donde estaba Harry y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió, ella le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa y le saco la lengua antes de acomodarse bien en el sofá.

- Como estas, Ginny? – preguntó Harry acercándose mas a ella.

- Cansada – dijo suspirando la pelirroja – hoy mi mamá me obligo a pasar de tienda en tienda para buscar a alguien que me hiciera un vestido de novia decente.

- Ah, ya veo – La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció.

- Y tú? Como estas?

- Bien, bien. Oye, Dawlish dijo que tú y Alan fueran a primera hora a su despacho para entrevistarlos – le informo

- En serio? Perfecto, no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada…

- Ah, pues, a mí se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer, tú y yo – le insinuó con una sonrisa traviesa y encantadora

- Idiota – dijo Ginny moviendo su cabeza en gesto negativo y sonriendo abiertamente.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía su amiga.

- Tú no tienes remedio – añadió la pelirroja, al ver a Harry muriéndose de risa – oye, y has pensado mi proposición?

- Que proposición? Si tú me hubieses propuesto una noche de sexo ardiente y sin ataduras ten por seguro que me acordaría, cariño – dijo riéndose de nuevo

- Harry!!

- Jajaja… ya… dime, que proposición – pregunto recuperando la compostura.

- De ser mi padrino de bodas, Harry – dijo impaciente la pelirroja

Harry chasqueo la lengua y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No te pongas fome, Ginny – dijo aun con una pequeña sonrisa – ya hablaremos mas tarde de eso.

- Bien y de que quieres hablar? – preguntó la chica.

- Quien te dijo que yo quería hablar – dijo Harry lanzando otra carcajada.

Ginny lo miro divertida. _"Así que quieres jugar Harry Potter – pensó Ginny - Pues juguemos"._

- Que bien, porque yo tampoco deseo hablar – le respondió seductoramente la pelirroja.

Harry la miro y volvió a reír. La tomo de la cintura y la condujo a sus piernas, para que la chica se sentara sobre él. Ella no protesto y reposo sus brazos en los hombros del chico para abrazar su cuello.

Harry la miraba divertido y tratando de seducirla. La chica desde luego se daba cuenta, pero pensó que Harry no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para conquistarla, solo debía mirarla directamente a los ojos y ella se sentía derretir.

Ella comenzó a acariciar la cara del pelinegro y el dejo querer. A cerco su rostro al cuello de la pelirroja para sentir su aroma y ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry la disfrutara mas. Comenzó a darle cortos besos en el cuello, mientras ella ronroneaba como una gatita en su oído derecho. Por cada beso que el chico le daba, procuraba acercarse más y más a su boca. Cuando llego por fin a su objetivo la miro dudoso, como preguntándose que pasaría si continuaba, pero ella no le dio tiempo de decidirse y sin ningún bochorno preguntó:

- ¿Ahora te acobardas, Potter?

Era lo único que necesitaba oír. La beso con tanta intensidad que parecía extraño que sus labios no se derritieran en el acto. Aferro más la cintura de la chica hacia su cuerpo y se dispuso a disfrutarla. ¿Qué importaba el sufrimiento posterior si ahora la tenía completamente para él?

Adelantándose al pelinegro, la chica comenzó a masajear la lengua del chico con la suya. Harry estaba disfrutando en grande el momento, hasta que…

- Amo Harry, la cena esta lista…

Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar la chillona voz del elfo. Se miraron y Harry sonrió apenado. La chica se bajo de sus piernas y se arregló la ropa, mirando al elfo y diciendo:

- Vamos enseguida, Kreacher

El elfo no sabía dónde meterse. Se dio cuenta que no debería haber interrumpido el glorioso momento de su amo, y miro a Harry con vergüenza y disculpándose con la mirada.

- No te preocupes, Kreacher. Cenaremos ahora mismo.

Harry se paró y con la pelirroja a su lado siguieron al elfo al comedor. La mesa estaba maravillosa. Los cubiertos de plata parecían deslumbrar más aun con la luz de las velas. Habían regulares ramos de rosas, que le daban un tono más romántico al lugar. Las velas parecían tener aroma propio, el cual era muy agradable y seductor. Justamente lo que Harry había planeado. Miro al elfo y le dedico una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras que el elfo se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Harry aparto la silla para que Ginny se sentara, y ella agradeciendo el gesto, se sentó sonriendo.

La cena estaba exquisita y disfrutaron mucho el momento. Debes en cuando se lanzaban miradas nerviosas, pero a ambos les encantaba.

- Bien, ahora podemos hablar – preguntó Ginny

- Sí, bueno. Hablemos – dijo Harry resignado – Empecemos a arruinarnos la velada…

- Harry!! – exclamo molesta la chica

- Es verdad, Gin – rebatió – que puede tener de interesante hablar de tu matrimonio?

- Antipático…

- Además, yo no sé para qué quieres casarte. Si ni siquiera amas a Alan – comentó

- Que te hace pensar que no lo amo?

- Si lo amaras, no me besarías a mi – razonó Harry

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…

- Claro que si – discutió el chico

- Claro que no…

- Qué si…

- Que no…

- Que si…

- Yo no soy la que te besa!! – dijo enojada – Tu me besas a mi

- Y si no te gusta para que me sigues el juego?

- Bueno, porque… porque…

- Vez, no tienes argumentos – añadió con voz firme Harry

- No me jodas, Harry

- Si no te jodo… - dijo molesto

- Hablemos de otra cosa, si? – pidió la pelirroja

- Bien, de que quieres hablar – pregunto Harry

- Vas a ser o no mi padrino de matrimonio?

- No íbamos a hablar de otra cosa?

- Pero respóndeme – exigió enojada

- Ginny, para qué diablos quieres que sea tu padrino?

- Alan lo quiere… - medito la chica - no yo…

- Pero si Alan apenas me conoce!!

- Pero le caíste bien, Harry

Harry medito. No sabía bien que era lo que planeaba con Ginny, pero si se convertía en su padrino, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Era una gran idea, pero ¿acaso quería robarse a la novia? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle a Alan lo mismo que le había pasado a él? _A la mierda Alan – pensó._

- Bien, acepto…

- Que?

- Que acepto ser tu padrino de bodas – dijo Harry

- en serio!! Gracias Harry!! – dijo Ginny feliz, parándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero con una condición, Gin

- Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil – dijo, sentándose desilusionada – ¿qué quieres a cambio?

- Una noche de sexo…

- QUE!!

Harry lanzó una sonora y descontrolada carcajada. Ginny lo miraba desconcertada mientras él se aferraba el estomago, producto de la risa.

- Te hubieses visto la cara, Ginevra – dijo Harry aun riéndose

- Que chistoso!! Idiota!!

- Nunca había visto una cara como la tuya, créeme – añadió

- Supongo que es una broma? – dijo molesta

- No, Ginevra. No es una broma. Quiero regalarte una despedida de soltera…

- Pero Harry!! No me puedes pedir eso…

- Porque no?

- Porque NO!! Yo me voy a casar…

- No pensabas lo mismo hace unos minutos en la sala…

- eso es diferente – discutió

- es lo mismo, Ginny. Pero no te preocupes en responderme ahora. Tienes hasta la noche antes de la boda para responderme. Para todos yo será tu padrino de bodas, pero si tu no llegas esa noche, Ginevra…

- No puedes hacerme eso, Harry – dijo ofendida

- Porque no?

- ¿Es que acaso no te importa cómo me pueda sentir yo? ¿Acaso no te importa Alan?

- Y yo, Ginny. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo fui tu novio, lo olvidas. Como tienes la cara de venir a pedirme que sea tu padrino de bodas? – dijo Harry, ya sin sonreír.

- Yo no quería esto. Alan esta empecinado de que seas tú. Por eso te lo pedí…

- Y desde cuando Alan es el que decide en la relación…

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que he visto como lo tratas. Haces lo que quieres con él y el muy idiota te complace en todo.

- Es porque me quiere…

- No, es porque sabes que tú no lo amas, y no quiere perderte.

Ginny lo miró. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? Ella no se lo esperaba. No había planeado acostarse con Harry y esta conversación se estaba volviendo un poco peligrosa.

- Yo… no puedo aceptar, Harry

- Entonces le diré a Alan que tú no quieres que yo sea tu padrino – dijo maliciosamente – Le diré que tu y yo tuvimos una ardiente relación en el pasado… y que aun la tenemos.

Ginny lo miro, horrorizada. Diablos, las cosas se salieron de su control. Parecía que los papeles de la historia se hubiesen invertido. Estaba desconcertada. Nunca pensó que Harry se comportaría así con ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar?

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Harry? – dijo desesperada

- Yo no empecé, Ginny. Tú empezaste. Ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos. Pero no te preocupes. Aun te queda un mes para decidirte, yo no te presionare.

- Yo…mmm… lo pensaré – dijo resignada.

- Bien, asunto arreglado. ¿Ya terminaste de cenar? –pregunto cambiando de tema

- Si, ya termine – respondió triste.

- Vamos a la sala, entonces…

Se pararon, le dieron las gracias a Kreacher y se dirigieron a la sala.

Volvieron a sentarse en el mismo sofá, pero Ginny esta vez se sentó lo más alejada del posible. Harry se percato de esto y se acerco, acaricio su cara y le susurro:

- Ginny, cariño… no te enojes, si?

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje, Harry? – dijo fingiendo tristeza

- No pienses en eso… solo quédate a mi lado.

- No quiero – dijo testaruda, con voz de niña chica.

- No seas terca – rebatió el chico, y alzó a la chica recostándola en el sofá. Ella no reclamo y se dejo llevar, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry después que este se sentara y comenzara a acariciar los fragantes cabellos de la pelirroja.

Se quedaron así varios minutos. En completa tranquilidad. Ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más las caricias de Harry. El, estaba en la gloria. No podía estar en mejor posición, pero aun no era suficiente…

Se acomodó en el sofá para recostarse al lado de Ginny. Ella lo miro y comenzó a devolverle las caricias. Harry empujo la cintura de la chica hasta dejarla pegada a su cuerpo, y sin previo aviso comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. No se separaban ni siquiera para respirar y las manos de Harry ya habían abandonado la cintura de la pelirroja. Harry se volteó, quedando encima de ella y se dedico nuevamente a su cuello. Ginny sentía que no podía quedarse quieta. _"A la mierda el plan – pensó – no me importa, solo quiero estar con él". _Ella le quito la camisa a Harry con algunas complicaciones. El levanto su falda y comenzó a tocar sus piernas. Las caricias estaban fuera de control y ninguno hacia el menor esfuerzo por recuperar la cordura. Harry estaba abriendo los botones que la pelirroja tenía en su blusa cuando…

Un fuerte estruendo inundo la sala. Ambos miraron hacia la chimenea sin perder sus posiciones y congelando sus cuerpos. Alguien los miraba desconcertado por la comprometedora postura en la que se hallaban los dos tortolitos…

Era Teddy. Los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pasando su mirada desde las manos de Harry, en las piernas de la pelirroja, hasta la blusa de Ginny que estaba un poco abierta.

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se pararon inmediatamente. Ginny se arreglo sus ropas y Harry se puso nuevamente la camisa. Abochornados miraron al niño, que les dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

- Teddy? Que haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó Harry tratando de desviar la atención del niño.

- Mmm… yo, lo siento padrino, no quise interrumpir – dijo aún sonriente

- No interrumpes, cielo – dijo Harry – mmm… te presento a Ginny. La recuerdas?

- ¿La chica maleducada que llego en la cena mensual de los Weasley? – pregunto abiertamente

- Teddy!! Discúlpate con Ginny… - dijo Harry con voz seria

- No es necesario, Harry. Tienes toda la razón, Teddy. Fui muy maleducada. Creo que te debo una disculpa por no saludarte aquel día – dijo Ginny con ternura, ese niño le recordaba tanto a Tonks.

Teddy le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonriendo le acaricio la cara y dijo:

- Que lindo estas, teddy. Más lindo que cuando me fui.

- Gracias… mmm… siento interrumpir – dijo apenado

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizo Harry – Que paso teddy? Porque no estás con Andrómeda? Es muy tarde para visitas no crees…

- Es que no podía dormir, padrino. Quería dormir contigo – dijo suplicante

- ¿Andrómeda sabe que estas aquí? ¿O te escapaste de nuevo? – preguntó Harry dudoso.

- Mmm…mmm…

- Teddy…

- Me escape, padrino. Pero te juro que me voy mañana tempranito, y la abuelita no se va a enterar que yo vine para acá – dijo sonriente

- Claro que no… yo le avisare a tu abuela. Comiste algo? Tienes hambre? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- No, ya comí… solo vine a dormir – dijo, caminado con toda confianza para dirigirse a la habitación de Harry.

- Ok, espérame en la habitación, Teddy – dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa por la actitud del niño – Ginny, lo ayudarías a acostarse, por favor?

- Por supuesto, Harry. Espérame Teddy…

El niño espero a Ginny, la cual le dio la mano y comenzaron a subir la escalera. Harry tomo un pergamino, y escribió una nota para Andrómeda, la cual mando por vía lechuza.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a escribir esas notas que ya no se molestaba en cambiar las palabras. Teddy siempre se escapaba de la casa de su abuela, y aparecía en su casa como si nada. A Andrómeda le había dado muchos sustos ya, pero el niño era demasiado travieso.

Se pregunto qué hubiese pasado si teddy no los hubiese interrumpido. Recordó las caricias de Ginny y sonrió. No le importaba si volvía a sufrir. La necesita demasiado, tanto que cuando la tenía cerca perdía el sentido común. Subió las escaleras y vio a Ginny acostada sobre su cama. Inevitablemente sonrió, como le hubiese gustado tenerla en su cama, pero no precisamente arropando a su ahijado. Se acostó al otro lado de Ginny, dejando a Teddy en medio de ambos y la miro sonriente.

- Tengo una pregunta? – dijo el niño

- Pregunta, cariño – dijo Ginny tiernamente. Ese niño estaba despertando su instinto maternal.

- Tu no ibas a casarte? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido a Ginny

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Harry lanzo una sonora carcajada y miro divertido a su ahijado.

- Es por eso que no debes comentar lo que viste, si? – dijo Harry divertido – Me lo prometes, Teddy?

- Por supuesto, Padrino – dijo sonriente

- Ahora duérmete cariño… - dijo Harry

- Buenas Noches, Padrino. Buenas Noches Tía Ginny – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

- Buenas noches, teddy – respondió Harry

- Buenas noches, cariño – agregó Ginny.

Se quedaron cuidando el sueño del niño, y acariciando sus cabellos. No hablaron durante mucho tiempo, para no despertar a Teddy. Ginny miraba a Harry de una manera extraña. Estaba sorprendida por lo tierno que era Harry con el niño. Le causó una gran impresión, pero le gusto mucho. Sintió algo muy extraño al verlo acariciar a su ahijado y un remordimiento inmenso inundo su corazón. ¿Qué diablos le estaba haciendo a Harry? ¿Realmente se lo merecía?

- Es igual a Remus, no crees? – susurro Harry

- Pues, yo creo que se parece más a Tonks – respondió – Es muy lindo…

- Si… lo es.

Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos al lado de Teddy. Durmieron los tres juntos y a eso de las tres de la mañana el niño se despertó, los miró a ambos, los cubrió con las mantas, y se volvió a dormir.

Es raro a veces como un niño puede sacar lo mejor de las personas… incluso de la malvada Ginny.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**espero que si... estan cambiando las cosas...eh!!**

**jajaja... ya era hora de que harry tuviera el sarten por el mango!!**

**saludos a todos!!**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**Hoy o mañana les subo el prox. cap.**

**Ven que yo soy buena y no los hago esperar...jejeje**

**Karmen.**


	10. Capitulo 9: El trabajo y el amor

**Hola a todos!!**

**Aca esta el otro capitulo... solo me demore un dia... no me maten!!**

**No es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero algo es algo... les prometo que se viene un capitulo intenso en un futuro prox.**

**Vi que el capitulo anterior tuvo bastante exito!!**

**me alegra mucho... Parece que mi Teddy Lupin les cayo a todos bien... jejeje... si es un amor!!**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a MelyPotter por ser mi reviews numero 35... es mi numero de la suerte!!**

**PERO ESPECIALMENTE ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A Nympha13 QUE ME DEDICO SU MARAVILLOSO FANFIC.**

**Obviamente tambien se lo dedico a todos los que siguen esta historia.**

**A otra cosa... todos me dicen que revele pronto lo que paso entre Ginny y Michael... pero sinceramente... y no es por ser malita con ustedes... NO PUEDO!!... jejeje... AUN NO... ese es el gran misterio, y solo lo descubriran cuando la pareja se atreva a enfrentar el pasado y a darse explicaciones!!**

**Tambien quiero mandar un saludos a mis amigos de Blog Hogwarts... la mejor web que existe!!**

**se las recomiendo ya que siempre comento ahi...**

**Saludos a todos!!**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El trabajo y el amor no se mezclan.**

* * *

Ginny despertó temprano aquel día. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando abrió los ojos y se sintió confundida. Al principio no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero al mirar a su lado, vio el rostro angelical de Harry, que dormía plácidamente abrazando a su ahijado. Sonrió. Le producía mucha ternura verlo así, como un verdadero padre.

No se movió, quería quedarse observándolo un poco, aunque sabía que debía irse. Más tarde se tenía que presentar en el ministerio y ni siquiera le había avisado a Alan que tenían esa entrevista de trabajo. Suspiró, y se acerco más para acariciar el rostro de su Harry. _Un momento – pensó desconcertada – ¿desde cuándo es "mi" Harry?_

Se alejo de él y silenciosamente se levanto de la cama. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y entro en la sala de estar. Ya se había metido en la chimenea cuando inconscientemente miro el sofá donde había estado la noche anterior con Harry. Salió de la chimenea y se dirigió al lugar.

Se sentó y al hacerlo pudo notar que el perfume masculino de Harry aun podía sentirse en la tela. Acaricio con sus dedos los bordes del sofá y ese maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundo de nuevo.

_¿Que estoy haciendo? Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección. De hecho, siento que ya se enamoró de mi de nuevo y no ha pasado ni una semana… pero me siento mal – pensó la Ginny buena – No se lo merece… ha sufrido tanto… me siento tan culpable…_

_¿Pero qué dices? Si el te traicionó. Te engaño en el día de tú aniversario y ni siquiera se ha disculpado. Ni siquiera siente remordimiento, por dios. Cómo puedes ser tan tonta y ponerte de su lado. El no vale nada, Ginevra Weasley, nada. Siempre piensa en sí mismo, por ejemplo… mira lo que te pidió a cambio para ser tu padrino!! Acostarse contigo!! Es un cerdo, no te fíes de el… está jugando sucio… tú debes ser más inteligente… - rebatió la Ginny mala._

_Si… me engañó…_

Se paró violentamente, se metió en la chimenea y se fue a la madriguera. Era una estúpida… ¿cómo podía estar arrepintiéndose? Se fue directo a darse un baño, se vistió meticulosamente y se fue a despertar a Alan.

Cuando Alan estuvo vestido bajo a tomar desayuno. Miro de soslayo a la pelirroja, la cual no decía nada y comía en silencio. Debía preguntarle… no podía ser tan cobarde…

- Mmm… Ginny? Cariño? – dijo dudoso Alan

- Que? – respondió la pelirroja, sin prestarle atención realmente a su novio.

- Donde dormiste ayer?

- Acá Alan, donde iba a dormir?

- No te sentí llegar…

- Es que llegue muy tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? – pregunto Ginny haciéndose la ofendida.

- No, cariño. Es solo que me preocupe… - respondió rápidamente – y donde fuiste?

- Donde Harry…

- Y a qué?

- A convencerlo de que fuera nuestro padrino de bodas

- Y aceptó? – pregunto emocionado

- Si, acepto… - dijo molesta, recordando lo que el maldito le había pedido a cambio – ya se hace tarde Alan. Sera mejor que nos vamos yendo al ministerio…

- Si vamos amor.

Ya eran como las ocho y media cuando se aparecieron en la entrada para visitantes del ministerio de la magia. Para Alan todo era nuevo, así que se sorprendió bastante cuando la chica lo hizo ingresar a una cabina telefónica. Llegaron a la recepción para verificar sus varitas mágicas.

Ginny, como digna hija de funcionario, se sabía al revés y al derecho las oficinas, así que sin problemas condujo a Alan al cuartel de los aurors. El rubio miraba maravillado la edificación, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en algunas oficinas las ventanas mostraban una fuerte tempestad y en otras un sol radiante. Caminaron finalmente por un largo pasillo y golpearon la puerta que había al final del corredor. Una voz femenina les pidió que pasaran, e ingresaron con confianza.

El lugar era bastante amplio. Había un gran letrero a un lado que decía "cuartel general de los aurors", había muchas sillas para el descanso de los visitantes y un escritorio amplio en el centro. Se acercaron…

- Buenas días, en que puedo servirles – preguntó una hermosa secretaria, que mas que secretaria parecía modelo de pasarela, ya que era muy bonita.

- Buenos días – respondió Ginny – Tenemos una entrevista de trabajo con el jefe auror.

- ¿Los dos? – pregunto la chica, sin prestarle atención a Ginny y lanzándole una coqueta sonrisa a Alan, el cual la devolvió.

- Si, los dos – dijo Ginny con voz pesada, molesta por la actitud de la chica.

- Bueno, me temo que tendrán que esperar por que el señor Dawlish se encuentra ocupado– les informo la chica – pueden sentarse ahí si lo desean – dijo apuntando a los asientos de había en la recepción – yo les avisaré cuando pueda recibirlos.

- Gracias… - dijo Ginny, tomando a Alan del brazo y llevándolo a los asientos.

Se sentaron y Alan miró preocupado a Ginny.

- Ginny?

- QUE? – respondió molesta

- Estas enojada?

- Viste como te miraba esa maldita zorra?

- Ginny!! – dijo sorprendido – no hables así!!

- Y tu coqueteándole, maldito imbécil…

- No le coqueteaba, solo quería ser amable… - dijo Alan con tristeza – sabes que yo te amo a ti, Ginny.

- No le hagas caso Alan, es una histérica!! – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Harry estaba ahí parado. Se veía hermoso. Estaba vestido completamente de negro. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela, una camisa y un abrigo largo que le llegaba a los pies. Se veía incluso más alto de lo normal y les sonreía abiertamente.

- Harry!! – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo estas, Harry? – pregunto Alan sonriéndole

- Muy bien y ustedes… ¿ya hablaron con Dawlish? – preguntó

- No, aun no. La zorra de la secretaria nos dijo que esperáramos aquí…

Harry lanzo una gran carcajada. Negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Que te hizo ahora la secretaria?… jajaja… no seas mala, si es muy simpática y extremadamente bonita, no crees Alan?

Ese comentario lo hizo solo para molestar un poco a la pelirroja, y al darse cuenta de que lo consiguió se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa aun mas grande.

- Harry ¿no sabes a qué hora nos van a atender? – Preguntó Alan para evitar responder – veras, es que hoy debo ir a recibir al aeropuerto al diseñador que me preparara el traje para la boda.

- Viene como muggle? – preguntó extrañado Harry

- Es muggle – explicó Alan – Pero sabe del mundo mágico, así que es diseñador para ambos mundos.

- Ah, vaya… bueno, veré que puedo hacer por ustedes – dijo Harry pidiéndoles con la mano que lo siguieran. Ellos caminaron tras él y Harry se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria de nuevo.

- Hola linda, ¿como estas? – dijo Harry seductoramente, al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica para besarla en la mejilla.

- Señor Potter!! – dijo feliz la secretaria y sonrojándose – ¿Como ha estado? Me ha echado de menos, señor?

- Tú sabes que eres la única mujer en mi vida, Carrie – dijo Harry solemnemente.

La chica rio como tonta y se sonrojo aun más. Ginny miraba incrédula a Harry. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado? Coqueteándole a esa golfa delante de ella. No sabía cuál de los dos era peor. Si Harry, que le coqueteaba abiertamente a la chica, o Alan, que se hacia el idiota y sonreía ante el espectáculo que estaba dando Harry.

Maldita, ¿que se creía? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía coquetearle a sus hombres? Ginny estaba furiosa y fulminaba con la mirada no solamente a Carrie, sino también a Harry, quien se percató de la mirada de la pelirroja y se sintió muy feliz al saber que, por lo menos, la pelirroja sentía celos por él.

- Necesito un favor, cariño – continuo Harry dirigiéndose a la sensual secretaria – necesito que muevas tus lindas piernas y le digas al Sr. Dawlish que la Señorita Weasley y el señor DeLarge ya están aquí para la entrevista. ¿Harías eso por mí, linda?

- ¿Weasley? Acaso la señorita es la hermana del Sr. Ronald Weasley? – dijo interesada.

- Si, Carrie. Ella es la hermana de Ron – confirmó Harry – ¿Me harías ese favor, preciosa?

- Por supuesto, Sr. Potter. Siempre haré lo que usted desee. Cualquier cosa, no lo olvide… – dijo levantándose del escritorio y meneando sus caderas al caminar para dirigirse a la oficina personal de Dawlish.

- No puedo creerlo!! – dijo Ginny molesta, cuando la secretaria ya no estaba allí – nosotros le pedimos que le avisara y ni se movió!! Solo digo "el señor Dawlish está ocupado"

- Bueno, algunos sabemos cómo conseguir lo que queremos, Ginny – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

Ella entendió la indirecta y le hizo un desprecio. La secretaria llego para anunciarles que ya podían pasar.

- Mucha suerte para los dos – dijo Harry antes de que entraran en la oficina del jefe auror.

Media hora después Ginny y Alan salieron muy contentos de la oficina de Dawlish. Este les había dado el trabajo y les dijo que podían empezar mañana mismo si ellos lo deseaban. Ellos aceptaron y quedaron muy satisfechos con la entrevista, a pesar de que el jefe auror les había dicho que les pondría supervisión por ser nuevos, ya que alguien les tenía que enseñar la forma de trabajo en el ministerio ingles. También les informó que tendrían una pareja permanente en las misiones, pero que lamentablemente no podían estar juntos ya que alguien de mayor rango debía acompañarlos por ser nuevos.

Dawlish les mostro las instalaciones y les dijo que mañana les asignaría un escritorio a cada uno. En el trayecto se encontraron con Harry, el cual discutía a cerca de una misión con Ron. Este ya había llegado a trabajar y tenía una ropa muy parecida a la de Harry. Ambos les sonrieron y les preguntaron con la mirada como les había ido, a lo que ellos respondieron levantando los pulgares.

Después el jefe auror los dejó, argumentando que tenía una reunión con el ministro. Les sugirió que se quedaran ese día para que conocieran un poco a sus compañeros de trabajo. Alan tuvo que retirarse, ya que debía ir a buscar al diseñador al aeropuerto, pero Ginny se quedo y se sentó al lado de su hermano y su ex novio para conversar. Ellos la ignoraron un poco al principio, ya que al parecer estaban planeando una misión muy importante, que se llevaría a cabo el lunes próximo (hoy es miércoles, recuerden).

- Tú no entiendes, Ron. Esos tipos son peligrosos y planean algo. Recuerda que es muy probable que los rumores del asalto a Azkaban sean ciertos. Nos asignaron esta misión a ambos por eso, si fuera una tontería Dawlish hubiese mandado a los novatos – explico Harry.

- Si, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que llevar a más gente. Estorban, Harry!!. Tu y yo siempre hacemos el trabajo solos y sale mucho mejor que cuando llevamos ayuda – rebatió Ron

- Ya deja de discutir. Yo soy tu superior y te aviso que voy a llevar refuerzos. Es demasiado arriesgado e irresponsable ir nosotros solos – dijo Harry seriamente

- Como quiera, "jefe" – dijo Ron molesto

- Solo quiero que hayan algunos novatos cerca. Tú y yo entraremos solos a la casa. Es solo una medida de precaución – le dijo Harry – no te enojes, es lo mejor…

- Bien, pero solo entraremos tu y yo, Harry – dijo resignado – no quiero estúpidos movimientos cuando llegue la acción…

- Bien, te lo juro…

Ginny se rió. Había estado escuchándolos en silencio y sin interrumpir. Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, como si se hubiesen olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

- Así que es verdad lo que me contaron… - comento Ginny – Que ustedes son los mejores aurors de acá.

- Por supuesto, Hermanita. Que esperabas – respondió Ron sonriente – Pero Harry es mi superior, ya que el entró antes que yo a la academia. Recuerda que yo primero ayude a George en Sortilegios Weasley.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

- Bueno, yo debo ir a conversar con Parrish… nos vemos luego – dijo Ron, dejando solos a Harry y a la pelirroja.

Después de que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Harry se acerco mas a Ginny y le pregunto en voz baja.

- ¿A qué hora te fuiste? No te sentí irte…

- Que te importa – respondió fastidiada

Harry sorprendido, se preguntó que diablos le pasaba, hasta que recordó…

- ¿Estas celosa de Carrie? – preguntó con una sonrisita

- Yo… jajaja… que voy a estar celosa de "esa", si no me llega ni a los talones – respondió altanera, subiendo el tono de voz.

- Pues no lo parece… - comento el chico

- Ya déjate de idioteces – dijo molesta

- Tu sabes que yo te prefiero a ti – le susurro al oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

- Bonita forma de demostrarlo – le contesto Ginny – "Tú eres la única mujer en mi vida, Carrie" – lo imitó.

- Celosa…

- Idiota…

Harry se acerco mas a la chica y le dijo…

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano y la llevo por un estrecho pasillo. Ella sorprendida, se dejo llevar. Harry abrió una puerta al final del corredor y la hizo entrar.

Ella miro a su alrededor y le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad. Harry la había llevado a lo que parecía un baño privado y muy pequeño. Él le regalo una traviesa sonrisa, la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso en la boca.

Ella al principio intento zafarse, pero era más fuerte que ella. El la levanto, dejando a la pelirroja con los pies al aire, y la estampo en la puerta, donde comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente.

Ella comenzó a reírse cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre. Pero poco después le siguió el juego y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar el uno del otro. La chica rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus piernas y él le sacó la blusa a Ginny. Beso sus hombros y su cuello, mientras la chica se encargaba de sus cabellos.

- ¿Ahora me crees, preciosa? – dijo Harry con voz entrecortada, separándose un poco de Ginny

- Aun no estoy muy segura – dijo ella seductoramente.

- Pues entonces te lo voy a demostrar…

La beso de nuevo, masajeando su lengua con la de la chica en un apasionado y sensual beso.

- Pero me temo, que nunca mezclo el trabajo con mi vida personal, Srta. Weasley – dijo separándose de ella y zafándose de sus maravillosas piernas que aun lo rodeaban – Si quiere la continuación, la espero esta noche en mi casa.

Arreglo sus ropas en silencio, y rápidamente se fue de la habitación, dejando sola en el baño a la desconcertada pelirroja. Ella tardo un rato en reaccionar, y maldiciendo a Harry se arregló y salió a toda velocidad del cuartel general.

Quince minutos después, se encontraba en su habitación de la madriguera lanzando todo lo que encontraba a las paredes. Estaba furiosa. Como se atrevía ese imbécil a dejarla con las ganas. Si ese era "su" plan. ¿Porque a él le era tan fácil dejar de besarla y a ella le costaba una eternidad separarse de él?

_Maldición – pensó – vas a volverme loca, Harry Potter._

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si...**

**jajaja... Ginny se quedo con las ganas!!**

**pobrecita... poco a poco le sale el tiro por la culata!!**

**les gusto eso de "mis hombres"...jajaja**

**A mi me encanto!!**

**saludos a todos!!**

**Y dejen Reviews!!**

**Karmen.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Unas cuantas verdades

**

* * *

**

Hola:

**Me demore un poquito pero no fue mas de un dia...jejeje**

**Para todos los que me dijieron que tambien son de Blog Hogwarts les digo que mi nick en esa web es Ginny Potter, la que tiene esa imagen de daniel y bonnie... que es como rosada con celeste... me conocen?? creo que si porque ya voy a cumplir un año en BH.**

**Quiero darles mi msn para los que quieran agregarme...** ginnypotter arroba live punto cl** es es el msn que tengo solo para conversar con gente que le gusta HP.**

**Saludos a todos!!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo... ya se que es corto... pero algo es algo, no?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Unas cuantas verdades en la cara.**

* * *

- GINNY!!

- Que quieres mamá!! – grito la pelirroja

- Porque estas rompiendo tus cosas? – preguntó con miedo Molly

Después del encuentro con Harry, la chica había quedo tan enfada que ya había roto todas sus cosas en su habitación.

- ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO, MAMA!! ME ENFERMA!!

- ¿Hablas de Alan?

-¿Que Alan? – Respondió despistada - Por supuesto que no hablo de Alan!!

- ¿Y de quien hablas cariño?

- De Harry!! De quien más…

- ¿Se… se pelearon? –

- No… olvídalo… - dijo la pelirroja recuperando la compostura. Se sentó en la cama y Molly la siguió.

- Hace tiempo quiero preguntarte esto, querida – dijo Molly con cautela - ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Harry hace tres años?

Ginny miro a su madre. Deseaba con toda su alma poder contestarle, pero algo le decía que no. Ella siempre había sido sincera con su madre y durante toda su vida tubo mucha confianza en ella. Pero ahora era diferente. No porque no la amara, sino que sabía que arriesgaba demasiado. Ella amaba a Harry por sobre todas las cosas y no quería desilusionarla.

- No quiero hablar de eso, mamá – dijo despacio

- ¿Y cuándo vas a querer hablar?

- Nunca – dijo rotundamente la pelirroja

- Creo que yo me merezco una explicación, Ginny – dijo seriamente la Sra. Weasley

- ¿Y porque no le preguntas a Harry?

- Porque tú eres mi hija… eres tú la que deb…

- Creí que Harry era como tu hijo… - la interrumpió – porque no le pides a el que te cuente y me dejas en paz a mí…

- Ginny… ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? – le preguntó con tristeza

- Porque la vida no es fácil mamá – respondió la chica – Uno no puede dejarse llevar por los demás. No debemos mostrar debilidad, porque la gente se aprovecha de ti.

- No quiero hablar, déjame sola, si? – dijo Ginny mirándola directamente a los ojos – Algún día te contaré… pero ahora no estoy lista.

- Bueno… descansa cariño – dijo Molly saliendo de la habitación – Vas a salir esta noche?

Ginny dudo. Harry le había dejado en claro que la esperaba esta noche en su casa, pero ella ¿iría? ¿Sería tan tonta para caer en su juego?

- Si mamá. Voy a salir…

- ok – solo dijo Molly – Ah, por cierto. ¿Qué te respondió Harry? ¿Será tu padrino?

- Si, mamá. Aceptó…

- Me alegra… descansa cariño – y sin decir más se fue, dejando sola a Ginny con sus pensamientos.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando Ginny salió de la madriguera para aparecerse en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. No quiso ir por red Flú debido a que no quería que los demás residentes de la madriguera supieran donde iba. Llegó al lugar y golpeó la puerta. Después de unos segundos apareció Kreacher y la dejo pasar.

- Buenas noches, señorita – dijo amablemente el elfo.

- Buenas noches, Kreacher. ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está?

- Esta en su despacho revisando unos papeles. ¿Quiere que le avise que ya llegó?

- No, yo iré. Quiero darle una sorpresa…

- ¿La señorita se quedara a cenar?

- No, Kreacher. Solo vengo de pasada.

- Estaba bien, entonces me retiro.

- Gracias, Kreacher.

Ella subió las escaleras y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Ahí estaba Harry. Sentado en una gran silla de cuero negro al frente de un escritorio. La habitación estaba llena de muebles, los cuales estaban repletos de libros. Era una habitación muy elegante. Tenía un par de sofás de cuero negro y muchas pinturas y esculturas dispersas por el lugar.

Harry estaba absorto en la lectura de sus documentos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía muy concentrado. Lo primero que pensó Ginny es que ese aire de chico interesante le venía de maravilla. Aun así, no venia para idolatrar a Harry. Estaba molesta porque sentía que su plan se estaba yendo a la mierda. No supo cómo ni cuándo fue, que Harry tomo el control de la relación y eso no le gustaba para nada. Decidió terminar con todo esto. Venia para decirle que esto se acababa porque no quería seguir engañando a Alan. Por supuesto que esto era mentira. Solo quería sentir que recuperaba el control y lo hacía para que él le rogara que no lo dejara.

Se quedo mirándolo por varios segundos y luego decidió acercarse. El no se percató de la presencia de la chica. Solo levanto la cabeza cuando Ginny estuvo a su lado y le dijo:

- Buenas Noches, Harry

- Ginny… - la miró asombrado y sobresaltándose – no te oí llegar. De hecho pensé que no vendrías… como son más de las nueve…

- Si… no estaba segura si venir o no – respondió la chica

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Harry la tomo por la cintura obligándola a sentarse encima de él. Ella lo miro seriamente y dijo:

- Debemos Hablar, Harry

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros…

- Pero yo no te invite para hablar, cariño – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Me da igual para que me invitaste, así que saca esa sonrisa de tu cara, porque yo no vine a acostarme contigo – dijo con seriedad y parándose de las piernas de Harry.

El la miro asombrado por su tono de voz y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja quería hablar en serio. Preocupado la condujo a uno de los sofás que había en la sala. Se sentaron y después de un momento incomodo, Harry rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gin?

- Harry yo estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que no podemos seguir viéndonos. Al menos no de esta forma… yo no puedo seguir engañando a Alan. El no se lo merece – dijo rápidamente.

Harry la miro a los ojos, incapaz de asumir lo que la chica le decía. El no quería perderla y ella le estaba pidiendo que lo poco y nada que tenían se acabara. No respondió al instante. No sabía que decirle. Su corazón le decía que le rogara porque no lo dejara pero su mente se lo impedía. Está creciendo algo en su corazón, rabia. Rabia porque ella se preocupaba por Alan cuando de él nunca 

se preocupó. ¿Cómo podía acostarse tranquilamente con Corner y no sentir remordimiento al estar con él? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable porque engañaba a Alan si solo se habían dado un par de besos y nunca había pasado a mayores? Suspiró y tratando de contener su ira le dijo:

- Así que lo haces por Alan. ¿No será que tienes miedo de enamorarte nuevamente de mí?

- Eso nunca va a pasar, Harry. Yo amo a Alan… no a ti. Entre nosotros han pasado demasiadas cosas… es por eso que nunca me volvería enamorar de ti. Todo esto que ha pasado ha sido solo por diversión… "mi despedida de soltera" como tú lo dijiste…

- Así que has estado jugando conmigo…

- ¿Tu creías que esto era algo serio? ¿Realmente pensabas que dejaría a Alan por ti?

- Yo no pensé nada, Ginny – dijo molesto Harry – me limite a disfrutar…

- ¡Yo también lo disfrute! No creas que no…. Es solo que Alan no se merece esto… las cosas se están saliendo de control, Harry.

- Y yo, Ginny. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cuándo va a ser el puto día en que tú te preocupes de mi?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Acaso te olvidaste lo que paso hace tres años?

- Trato de olvidarlo, créeme – dijo enojada Ginny

- ¿Porque? Mucho remordimiento no te deja vivir? – dijo Harry alterándose

- REMORDIMIENTO? – grito la pelirroja parándose del sofá – ERES TU EL QUE DEBERIA SENTIR REMORDIMIENTO, MALDITO IMBECIL!!

- YO, JA… NO ME HAGAS REIR – Harry también se paro y comenzó a gritar – ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES QUE TE PIDA DISCULPAS PORQUE ME ACOSTE CON OTRA?

- ES LO MINIMO QUE PODRIAS HACER, NO?

- PUES NO ME ARREPIENTO, SABES?

- Eres un cerdo – susurro la pelirroja, lo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo oyera.

- Y TU ERES UNA CINICA – le grito Harry, tan enfadado que casi no podía controlar el tono de voz – ACASO NO TIENES NADA QUE CONFESARME, CARIÑO?

- DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO IMBECIL!! SABES… EN REALIDAD NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS… ERES UN IDIOTA. PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO PERO NO ES ASI… SIGUES IGUAL DE IDITOA QUE SIEMPRE…

Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a la puerta, pero Harry fue más rápido que ella y con un brusco movimiento de su varita la cerró.

- Déjame salir… - dijo Ginny enojada

- No venias a hablar… ahora que te estoy diciendo un par de verdades te escapas como un rata!!

Ginny lo miro con furia e intento abrir la puerta con su propia varita. No le funciono así que volvió a enfrentar al chico de cabello negro.

- QUE ME DEJES SALIR!! TE LO EXIJO…

- No… llego la hora de que escuches unas cuantas verdades que tengo para decirte…

- ¿QUE TU ME TIENES QUE DECIR VERDADES A MI? – grito Ginny riendo – POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS REIR. CUANDO HAS HABLADO TU CON LA VERDAD, HARRY POTTER?!

- SIEMPRE… NO SOY COMO TU. JAMAS HE PECADO DE CINICO… ¿PUEDES DECIR TU LO MISMO, GINEVRA?

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI… - afirmo la chica, con orgullo.

- cínica... – susurro él con enojo – SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UNA MENTIROSA… UNA EMBUSTERA…UNA…UNA…

- UNA QUE? UNA QUE, HARRY? – grito Ginny

- UNA PUTA!! ESO ES LO QUE ERES… DICES QUE SIENTES REMORDIMIENTO CON ALAN PERO A CADA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TIENES TE ME ABALANZAS COMO UN ZORRA!!

La cachetada que le dio Ginny llego a retumbar en la habitación. Harry abrió los ojos asombrado y aun con la cara volteada por el golpe se tocó donde la mano de Ginny había impactado. Le ardía. Miro a Ginny y la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ginny… yo…

- Déjame salir… - susurro ella.

- Ginny… perdóname…. Yo no debí…

- Esto se acabo, Harry. Solo vine a decirte eso – lo interrumpió secamente la pelirroja – No quiero verte de nuevo…

- Ginny…

- Eres y siempre serás lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, Harry Potter!! – dijo con voz temblorosa y sin quererlo dejo caer unas lagrimas.

- En cambio tú… tú siempre serás… lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado… siempre, Ginny – dijo él en un susurro.

- Ya no me importa… no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo!! – Dijo temblando la chica – AHORA TE EXIJO QUE ME DEJES SALIR…

- no… no te dejare ir… no hasta que me escuches…

- ERES UN MALDITO!! VETE A LA MIERDA… TO ODIO… TE ODIO…

Ella se acerco a Harry y comenzó a pegarle con los puños en el pecho. El tomo sus muñecas, la acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo. Ella comenzó a llorar en sus brazos y el la llevo nuevamente al sofá.

- Lo siento, cariño. Dije cosas que no debí decir. Perdóname… es que estaba enojado… y celoso… de Alan…

Ella solo lloró. No le respondió nada. Se sentía muy mal. Odiaba que él la tratara como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, cuando fue él quien la traiciono. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿Por qué la trataba de puta cuando fue él el que arruino la relación?

Lo odio aun mas por eso, pero se sentía tan vulnerable que no quiso seguir peleando. La discusión la había afectado bastante. Ella jamás pensó que él reaccionaria así… su plan era que el chico le rogará que estuvieran juntos… no que la tratara de puta.

- Quiero irme… - dijo Ginny cuando ya estaba más tranquila.

- Me perdonas? No quise hablarte así… es solo que… no quiero perderte, Ginny…

- Déjame salir, por favor – suplicó

- ¿Me perdonas? Júrame que me perdonas, Ginny…

- Si… te perdono… pero déjame salir. No quiero seguir hablando. No ahora, ni mañana…

Harry se paró y ella lo siguió. Ginny lo miro fijamente pensando que por fin la dejaría salir, pero aprovechándose de lo débil que estaba la chica, la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso profundamente. Ella intento zafarse pero Harry la tenia aprisionada con tanta fuerza que no lo consiguió… poco a poco fueron cayendo en el sofá y las caricias siguieron a los besos. A pesar de que habían tenido una dura discusión sentían que se necesitaban el uno al otro… y la rabia fue remplazada por el deseo. Sin embargo no paso a mayores. Harry se acomodo para que la pelirroja apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y ella se quedo dormida por la paz que le inspiraba las caricias y los brazos de Harry.

El no se durmió en seguida. La observo dormir por más de una hora mientras pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido. No había sido capaz de enfrentarla y decirle que la había visto con Michael Corner hace tres años. No tuvo valor suficiente para pedirle explicaciones ni para decirle que ese había sido el motivo de su traición, la venganza.

Ella parecía tan serena durmiendo. El sentía un remordimiento tan grande por haberla tratado tan mal. Pasara lo que pasara en el pasado ella no se lo merecía. Una mujer tan hermosa como ella no merecía ser tratada como él la había tratado hace unos instantes. Sin hacer ruido alguno, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Lloró en silencio por mucho tiempo. Se juro a sí mismo que nunca más le haría daño, ni con palabras… ni con acciones.

Que lastima que uno no pueda elegir su destino…

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**espero que si...**

**ya se viene una mision muy importante para los aurors!!**

**jejejeje**

**un adelanto...jajaja**

**saludos!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**SALUDOS!!**

**Karmen.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Nuevos compañeros, Nuevas d

**Hola a todos!!**

**Aca esta el capitulo 12... **

**Aun no les puedo revelar el secreto de Ginny... no sean impacientes, si?**

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a **xMariana Radcliffex **que queria un Harry con mas personalidad!!**

**Espero que te guste amiga!!**

**Saludos a todos!!**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Nuevos compañeros, Nuevas discusiones.**

**

* * *

**Al otro día, Harry se despertó antes que Ginny. La miro por unos momentos y después fue a ducharse. Se sentía aun muy mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero debía seguir mirando adelante. No sabía porque se sentía tan vulnerable con ella. Pero eso debía cambiar, no podía seguir comportándose como idiota porque ella creería que podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Después de todo ¿acaso no se merecía lo que él le había dicho ayer? Harry intentaba convencerse a si mismo que no se lo merecía, pero no era así… ella lo había engañado y era tan cínica que no era capaz de admitirlo. Debía tomar una posición más fuerte para que ella admitiera por fin sus errores. Necesitaba aclarar con urgencia sus prioridades y decidir qué era lo que esperaba conseguir con la pelirroja.

Fue a su habitación y se vistió. Volvió a su oficina para despertar a Ginny y se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella no estaba. La llamó por toda la casa, pero no encontró respuesta. Cuando fue a desayunar, Kreacher le infirmó que había visto a Ginny irse por la chimenea.

Pensó que era lo mejor. Así podía despejarse un poco y aclarar su mente…

_Bien, Harry… es hora que decidas que es lo que quieres. _**¿Quieres recuperarla**_**?**__ Si… eso es lo que más deseo. _**Pero ella te engaño… ¿acaso eso no te importa?** _Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… yo ya la perdone… _**¿Y qué pasa si ella está jugando contigo? ¿Podrías soportar otra traición?** _No, no podría… _**¿Y entonces que harás?** _La necesito… aun la amó… ¿acaso eso no cuenta? _**Pero ella no te ama… te lo dijo ayer.** _A lo mejor mintió… _**¿Y si no mintió? ¿Y si de verdad ama a Alan?** _No sé lo que haría… no podría con la desilusión… _**Entonces déjala… Supéralo… Ella no es la única mujer en el mundo… **_Pero han pasado tres años desde que ella se fue y nunca pude encontrar a nadie… _**Eso es porque nunca buscaste… Porque te cerraste a la posibilidad de amar. ¿**_Y qué me aconsejas? _**Que la dejes… es lo mejor para ti. Deja de buscarla… trátala como una amiga mas… si de verdad la amas déjala ser feliz con Alan. Si ella te busca… es porque te ama…Aléjate de ella… no la presiones… si de verdad te ama… ella volverá a ti. **_Bien… entonces… la dejaré… esperaré… y si ella se casa con Alan… yo… la olvidaré, Lo juro._** Así se habla, Harry.**

Al rato después, Harry ya estaba de camino hacia el ministerio. Tenía mucho trabajo, ya que hoy ajustarían los detalles para la misión del día lunes. Alejó todos los pensamientos que tenía a cerca de Ginny y se concentró cien por ciento en su trabajo. Ron también llegó temprano ese día. Al igual que él estaba nervioso por la misión, porque si fallaban… las consecuencias serian terribles.

Ginny y Alan llegaron juntos al cuartel. Era su primer día de trabajo, así que lo primero que debían hacer, es ir al despacho del jefe auror para que les asignaran a sus parejas. Pasaron directamente donde Dawlish, quien los recibió amablemente.

- Srta. Weasley… Sr. DeLarge… justamente los estaba esperando – dijo el auror

- Buenos días – respondieron al unísono

- Debo asignarles a sus parejas de trabajo. Quiero que empiecen ahora mismo a trabajar y a realizar misiones para ver su rendimiento en batalla.

- Sí, señor – respondió Ginny – Y ¿Quiénes serán?

- No seas impaciente, Weasley – le dijo con una sonrisa Dawlish – Ya los tengo asignados. Solo hay que esperar que ellos acepten.

- Y cual será nuestra primera misión? – pregunto Alan

- Eso también depende de sus parejas, DeLarge – le explico amablemente – Mmm… Carrie…

La secretaria al sentir su nombre entro en el despacho.

- ¿Llamaba señor?

- Si… necesito que vayas a buscar al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Weasley – le ordenó – Los quiero a ambos ahora mismo en mi oficina.

- Si señor – la secretaria obedeció

Ginny miró sorprendida a su nuevo jefe y le preguntó:

- ¿Ellos serán nuestras parejas?

- Si, señorita Weasley. No hay nadie mejor para enseñarles el funcionamiento de este cuartel.

- Pero… pero… - titubeo nerviosa

- ¿Tiene alguna objeción? – Preguntó Dawlish con el ceño fruncido – No debería molestarle. No hay mejores aurors que ellos dos…

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, dos personas altas entraron en la oficina. Un chico pelirrojo y el otro de cabello negro.

- Llamaba, Señor? – pregunto Harry mirando fugazmente a Ginny y a Alan.

- Si… necesito hablar con ustedes…

- Espero que sea importante, no puedo perder el tiempo… estamos ocupados – lo interrumpió Harry seriamente.

- ¿Cómo les está yendo con los planes para la misión del lunes? – preguntó interesado Dawlish

- Las cosas se están complicando, señor – contesto rápidamente Ron – Pero nada que nosotros no podamos solucionar.

- Así se habla Weasley… - dijo con orgullo el jefe.

- Y bien… - dijo Harry – ¿Para qué nos llamó?

- Bueno, para informarles que desde ahora ustedes dos ya no serán pareja en las misiones…

- QUE!! –Grito Ron alarmado

- Que quiere decir con eso – Pregunto rápidamente Harry, más serio aun – No cree que es mal momento para separarnos, mas aun cuando tenemos una misión muy importante en pocos días…

- Tranquilos – dijo Dawlish, sorprendido por la reacción de los dos – No los separare por completo. Es solo que en vez de ser dos, ahora serán cuatro. Quiero que ustedes sean las parejas de la Srta. Weasley y el Sr. DeLarge…

- Imposible – dijo Harry rotundamente, dejando impresionados a todos por su dureza – Escuche, Ron y yo llevamos años siendo pareja en las misiones. Nos tenemos confianza… Yo entiendo que usted necesite aurors experimentados para ser pareja de los aurors aquí presente, pero nosotros estamos prontos a una misión muy importante y yo no puedo llevar a gente que no conozco a esta misión. Es demasiado arriesgado…

- Pero si tú mismo los recomendaste para el trabajo, Potter – reclamo Dawlish

- No, yo solo le pedí que les diera una entrevista de trabajo. Pero esto es diferente. Yo no voy a llevar a novatos a esta misión…

- Nosotros no somos novatos – dijo Alan enojado – Somos los mejores aurors de Francia…

- Eso será en Francia, Sr. DeLarge… pero aquí las cosas son diferentes. Yo no conozco sus habilidades y no voy a arriesgarme a llevar a gente incompetente. Es mi última palabra – dijo Harry más serio que antes.

Inconscientemente miro a Ginny, la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada. Después de unos instantes ella dijo muy enojada:

- ¿Debo asumir que esto lo hace por motivos profesionales?

Harry la miro sorprendido por la pregunta y respondió:

- Yo nunca mezclo mi vida profesional con la personal, Srta. Weasley. No olvide nunca eso…

- A ver chicos, tranquilicémonos – dijo rápidamente Dawlish – Yo pensé que a ustedes no les molestaría. Después de todo ella es su hermana, Ronald…

- Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver señor. – Respondió Ron – Harry tiene razón. No podemos llevar a gente que no conocemos en batalla a esta misión tan importante. Si usted quiere podemos ser grupo con ellos pero después del lunes.

- No – dijo Alan en voz alta y claramente molesto – Siento que se me está tratando como un novato y eso no lo toleraré. Usted mismo hablo con el jefe auror francés, Sr. Dawlish. Él le dijo que nosotros somos muy buenos aurors y como tal no entiendo porque no se nos permite ir a esta misión. Además, es usted el que manda aquí, no? Que importa lo que quieran ellos – reclamo apuntando con el pulgar a Harry y a Ron.

- Si, es cierto. El jefe auror me confirmo que son los mejores aurors que ellos tenían en Francia. Incluso estaba muy apenado de perderlos – confirmó Dawlish - ¿No pueden confiar en ellos? ¿Por qué no les dan una oportunidad, chicos?

- Las cosas son muy simples, Dawlish – dijo Harry ahora molesto – usted los pone en esa misión… Y yo… no voy.

- Pero Harry… tú no puedes hacer eso… - dijo alarmado el jefe

- Usted decida. Lo siento, pero yo no trabajo con gente que no conozco ni confió. Siendo el jefe de misión, a mi me corresponde decidir quién va y quien no… y ellos no van – afirmó Harry con autoridad

- Si yo te ordeno que van, Harry. Así se hará – dijo molesto Dawlish – Tú no tienes autoridad para desobedecerme…

- Perdóneme que le diga… pero me importa una mierda su autoridad. Arriesgamos demasiado en esta misión. Llevamos más de cuatro semanas revisando cada puto detalle para que nada vaya a salir mal, y no voy a permitir que usted arruine la misión simplemente porque los dos nuevos novatos se encapricharon…

- NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVATOS!! – le grito Alan furioso. – Somos los mejores aurors de Franc…

- Usted podrá ser una gran auror en Francia, Sr. DeLarge… pero acá usted no es nadie. Ni usted ni su compañera – lo interrumpió Harry.

- YA BASTA!! – Grito Dawlish enojado – Escúchenme muy bien ustedes dos – se dirigió a Harry y a Ron, el cual parecía tan enojado como Harry – Ya basta de estupideces. Si bien eres el jefe de misión Potter, te ordeno que te lleves a estos dos contigo – apunto a Ginny y a Alan – Yo soy el que da la última palabra. Ronald, tu serás pareja con el Sr. DeLarge y tu Potter, con la Srta. Weasley. Quiero que se preparen muy bien y se acostumbren a trabajar los cuatro antes del lunes. Es una orden… ya va siendo hora de que me respeten ustedes dos, en especial tu, Potter

- Bien – dijo Harry tranquilamente – Pero si la misión se arruina por culpa de los novatos, me encargare que el ministro sepa que debido a su incompetencia, un grupo de hijos de mortifagos asalto Azkaban.

- ¿CREES QUE PORQUE ERES AMIGO DEL MINISTRO PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERES, POTTER? – grito Dawlish, perdiendo los estribos.

- No, creo que por ser el mejor auror de Inglaterra usted debería respetar mas mi opinión, Señor!! – le respondió Harry – pero no se preocupe. Seguiré sus instrucciones y me llevare a estos dos a la misión. Pero le aseguro que si algo sale mal por culpa de los "mejores aurors de Francia", Kingsley Shacklebolt se enterará.

Dicho esto Harry salió del despacho dando un portazo, seguido rápidamente por Ron. No hablaron hasta que volvieron al escritorio donde realizaban los preparativos para las misiones. Ron miró directamente a Harry y después de un momento de silencio, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

- No puedo creer que le dijeras eso, Harry!! – dijo Ron, aun riéndose

- Se lo merecía – dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa – El muy idiota cree que puede decidir en mis misiones…

- Y que haremos ahora? De verdad los dejaras ir? – pregunto el pelirrojo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si… aunque me moleste no me queda otra opción. Pero los usaremos solamente de refuerzo. Yo iré a delante y tú me cubrirás. Obviamente yo iré con mi nueva "compañera" y tú con tu "compañero" al lado.

- Me parece bien… espero que nos obedezcan…

- Tienen que hacerlo… no les queda opción.

Siguieron con los preparativos, cuando cinco minutos después aparecieron Alan y Ginny por la puerta. Ambos estaban visiblemente enojados y los miraban furiosos. Se quedaron parados al lado del escritorio donde se encontraban los amigos, y Ginny, con las manos en la cintura (un típico gesto de su madre) dijo furiosa:

- Y bien, Porque diablos se comportaron así…

- Creo que ya te dimos las explicaciones, Ginny – dijo Ron seriamente – Harry dejo muy en claro porque no queremos que ustedes vayan.

- Pero para nosotros no es suficiente – añadió Alan molesto.

- Pero para mí si… - dijo Harry seriamente – Ahora traigan esas sillas y siéntense con nosotros para explicarles la misión.

- Pero Harry…

- Ya basta Weasley. No estamos aquí para conversar – la interrumpió Harry – Bien, vamos a lo nuestro. Nos llego un rumor que un grupo de hijos de ex mortifagos quieren asaltar Azkaban para liberar a sus padres. Este rumor nos llego aproximadamente hace un mes. Hemos estado siguiendo meticulosamente a posibles responsables de esto. Y el rumor resulto ser cierto. Son alrededor de doce personas (aunque no tenemos bien definido el numero) los miembros de esta organización. El lunes a las diez de la noche, allanaremos el lugar donde se reúnen. Tenemos exactamente veinte minutos para capturarlos a todos. Nosotros cuatro iremos a este "cuartel general" donde sospechamos que estarán al menos seis de ellos, mientras que otro grupo de aurors vigilaran las casas de las personas que sabemos que están implicadas. Otro equipo de los nuestros está vigilando Azkaban día y noche desde que nos llego el rumor. Es por eso que es tan importante que nosotros tengamos éxito. Al principio, pensábamos llevar a mas novatos para que vigilaran los alrededores del lugar, pero debido a que el Sr. Dawlish insistió en que ustedes fueran con nosotros, solo iremos los cuatro y todos entraremos en la casa. No quiero fallas en la misión y les exijo que sigan mis órdenes. Ginevra y Yo iremos primero, Ron y Alan nos cubrirán. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ellos lo miraban sorprendidos. Ginny estaba absolutamente impresionada por la autoridad que tenia Harry en el trabajo. No se parecía en nada al Harry con el cual había estado los últimos días. Su voz era potente y con determinación. Explicaba sus ideas claramente y no se dejaba intimidar. Incluso se veía más maduro y varonil. Ginny sintió unos fuertes impulsos de saltar encima de él y besarlo descontroladamente. Le encantaba que fuera tan valiente… tan hombre. Sonrió y despacio dijo:

- No, Señor. Ninguna pregunta.

- Y tu DeLarge? – Preguntó Harry

- Ninguna…

- Bien, acá en este informe – les pasó una carpeta bastante gruesa a cada uno – están los pormenores de la misión. Quiero que para mañana se lo sepan de memoria. Ajustaremos los últimos detalles mañana también, y el lunes los quiero acá a las dos de la tarde para prepararnos. Como la misión es de noche entraremos a trabajar a esa hora para que estén descansados. Bien, eso es todo. Ustedes organícense, porque yo tengo una reunión con el ministro de magia. Nos vemos…

Harry se paró del escritorio y con paso decidido abandono la habitación, haciendo sonar su capa negra. Ginny lo miró salir, y absolutamente anonadada le dijo a su hermano:

- Vaya… ¿ese es Harry?

Ron soltó una carcajada y con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Si, Ginny. Ese es Harry. Cuando está en el trabajo se transforma, cierto?

Alan bufó enojado por la actitud de Harry, Ginny sin embargo sonrió.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si.**

**El proximo capitulo se trata de la mision!!**

**Asi que me demorare un poco... o sea... no mas de dos dias... es que va a ser un capitulo muy muy largo.**

**Se acerca el peligro...owowow...jajajaja**

**Saludos a todos...**

**Y dejen Reviews!!**

**xao xao**

**Karmen.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Fuego y maldiciones

**Hola a todos!!**

**wow!! no saben cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo... me faltaba inspiracion!!**

**disculpen por la demora... juro que no volvera a pasar... pero como les prometi... les tengo un capitulo largo!!**

**con como 11 pag. de word!! normalmente escribo como 4 o 5!!**

**saludos a todos, pero en especial a Harry y a Rowling que mañana estan de cumpleaños!!**

**y para neville... que esta hoy dia, 30 de julio!!**

**gracias por leer este fanfic y espero que les guste este capitulo!!**

**xao xao**

**PD: a lo mejor tiene algunos errores de ortografia... si los tienen... los corregiré mañana...**

**PD2: a otra cosa... ya esta online el primer teaser trailer de Hp6!! veanlo!! en blog Hogwarts esta sub. y en español.**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Fuego y maldiciones.**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Ya quedaban pocas horas para entrar en acción y por algún extraño motivo Harry estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Estaban ajustando los últimos detalles. Harry conversaba con los jefes de misión que atacarían, a la misma hora, las casas que los "pequeños mortifagos". Ron le explicaba su manera de trabajar a su compañero Alan, el cual se veía muy nervioso pero decidido. Ginny estaba sentada sola en el escritorio que normalmente ocupaba Harry. Veía como todos andaban de aquí para allá organizándose. Ella no estaba preocupada. Estaba muy acostumbrada a las batallas y tenía mucha confianza en sí misma. No entendía porque la gente no se limitaba a actuar. Odiaba que a última hora cambiaran los planes, es por eso que se quedo sentada viendo como los demás discutían.

Les quedaban menos de tres horas para ponerse en acción. Todos los aurors llevaban sus largas túnicas negras y estaban con varita en mano. Harry casi no había hablado con ella. De hecho no hablaban desde la discusión que tuvieron en Grimmauld Place, excepto cuando el chico le decía cosas de trabajo. El tener a Harry de compañero era lo único que la intrigaba levemente. Sabía que Harry era muy buen auror, pero se preguntaba como la trataría en la misión. ¿Acaso no haría más que mandonearla y criticarla? ¿O no le hablaría? Hubiese preferido mil veces tener a Alan de compañero. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida…

Parecía que la relación de "amantes" con Harry había llegado a su fin. El ya ni siquiera la miraba, y cuando le hablaba era muy frio. Ella pensó que era lo mejor porque se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma y eso no le gustaba. No iba a decir que no extrañaba sus caricias y sus maravillosos besos pero era algo que podía superar. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Y qué pasa con su venganza? Pues, la dejo. Después de esa conversación en la casa de Harry, Ginny decidió que debía alejarse de él, ya que era como una adicción. Sabes que te hace daño, pero aun así lo continúas haciendo.

Alan por otra parte, desde que empezaron a trabajar en el ministerio se dio cuenta de que Harry le caía pésimo. Odiaba como lo trataba a él y a su mujer. Pero lo que más detestaba eran sus aires de grandeza. _"Se cree mucho porque es Harry Potter – pensaba con rencor. _También le molestaba el hecho de que a Ginny parecía agradarle que Potter fuera tan arrogante. Ya la había sorprendido mirándolo como tonta un par de veces. Cosa que no era novedad, ya que apenas comenzó en su trabajo se dio cuenta que todos hacían lo que el maldito Potter quería. No es que le tuviera envidia, es solo que a veces lo exasperaba y le daban ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

Ron estaba algo nervioso. No por la misión, sino por el hecho de que su hermanita podría correr peligro. Hace un par de días había hecho jurar a Harry que la protegería, pero eso no era suficiente. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero cuando se lo dijo a su novia, Hermione, esta le contesto que era un maldito sobre protector. Por otra parte, Alan lo estaba empezando a exasperar. El muy idiota se creía el jefe y no acataba las instrucciones que Harry y él le daban. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota para no entender que debía acatar sus órdenes? Después de todo, el era su tutor… ¿_quién diablos se cree? – Pensó enojado – ojala Ginny no se case con este imbécil. Yo no sé que está esperando Harry para quitársela…_

Harry estaba nervioso. No sabía porque esta misión lo tenía tan tenso. Había revisado cada maldito detalle, y aun así tenía un mal presentimiento. _Es por ella – se dijo – Tienes miedo de que le hagan daño. _No podía controlar su preocupación. Le había jurado a Ron que la protegería pero tenía miedo. Sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando…

De pronto, una imagen vino a su cabeza. No sabía porque demonios tenía que acordarse de ese objeto, cuando el día que lo adquirió había sufrido la peor desilusión de su vida. Se alejo de los demás y se fue al baño. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Ya estaba pensando estupideces. ¿Por qué se acordaba del anillo justo ahora que tenía una misión tan importante?

_- Este anillo señor, es muy muy antiguo. Perteneció a Madame Janette Brossard, una bruja de la edad media famosa por su gran habilidad mágica al hechizar objetos._

_- ¿Hechizar objetos? ¿Y qué le hace pensar que quiero darle a mi novia un anillo hechizado? _

_- Es que este no es un anillo cualquiera, señor Potter. Este anillo le da una protección especial a la persona a la cual se le regala…_

_- ¿Qué clase de protección?_

_- Si en un momento determinado la señorita que usa este anillo necesitara ayuda, todo el poder mágico de la persona que se lo regaló, en este caso usted, se acumulará en el anillo, proporcionándole a ella un escudo tan potente, que ningún hechizo o maldición podría herirla._

_- Vaya… es perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando._

Y entonces lo entendió. Entendió porque ese anillo se le vino a la mente. Salió del baño rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia los ascensores, ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeros a cerca de donde iba. Se apareció directamente en su casa e ignorando a Kreacher, subió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Busco la llave que tenia escondida bajo el colchón y se acerco a su armario, del cual saco un pequeño cofre marrón. Lo abrió con solemnidad y lo vio. Ahí estaba, donde mismo lo había dejado hace tres años. Lo tomo despacio y lo guardo en su bolsillo, sin querer mirarlo por más tiempo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió nuevamente al cuartel.

Ya quedaba menos de una hora para entrar en batalla. No quedaba nada que ajustar… solo la acción. Se acerco a su grupo, el cual estaba reunido en su escritorio y les sonrió. Ellos parecían nerviosos pero le devolvieron la sonrisa. Miró a Ginny directamente a los ojos. Debía darle el anillo. Era la única forma de asegurarse que no sufriría ningún daño. Pero algo en el fondo de su ser se lo impedía. Decidió que se lo daría cuando llegaran a la guarida de los mortifagos. Suspiró… y sentándose entre Ron y Ginny les dijo:

- Bien chicos, llego la hora de la acción. Quiero que se tranquilicen y actúen con la cabeza fría, siguiendo, más que a sus instintos, a su mente… y a mis órdenes por supuesto.

Ante ese comentario Ron soltó una fuerte carcajada, Ginny sonrió y Alan bufó.

- Por supuesto, jefe – le contesto Ron, poniendo una mano en su frente para burlarse.

- Claro, Harry. Lo único que te pido es que no te pongas pesado – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

- Yo nunca me pongo pesado, Ginevra – le contesto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa – solo soy estricto cuando la situación lo requiere, y créeme, ahora lo requiere – añadió.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior aun con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que a Harry le pareció absolutamente sensual. Se quedo embobado mirándola por un par de segundos hasta que Alan rompió el silencio.

- No entiendo… Ron me dice que debo obedecerlo a él, y tu nos dices que te obedezcamos a ti… ¿a quién diablos debo obedecer? – Dijo enojado – ¿y porque tengo que obedecerlos en primer lugar?

- Es simple Alan – respondió Harry con paciencia – Debes obedecer a Ron porque él es tu tutor, y a la vez todos me obedecen a mi porque yo soy el jefe de misión. Por otra parte, tienes que obedecernos porque somos tus superiores. Y ya basta de estupideces, creí que ya habíamos discutido esto.

- Bien, bien – acepto resignado.

Ya era hora de partir. Eran un cuarto para las diez de la noche y a las diez comenzaba la misión. Harry suspiro, miró a los restantes jefes de misión y les deseo suerte. Luego apareció Dawlish, el que se veía extremadamente nervioso, y miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Harry. El entendió porque su jefe lo miraba así. Después de todo, Harry lo había amenazado con hablar con el ministro si la misión se arruinaba. Harry agrupo a su equipo y salió con paso decidido a los ascensores. Cuando estaban fuera de las instalaciones del ministerio, Harry se dispuso a decirles las últimas batallas antes de la acción.

- Bien, chicos. Llego la hora de la acción. No actúen precipitadamente y sigan mis instrucciones. Recuerden la formación. Adelante voy yo, luego me sigues tu Ginny, al lado mío. Ron y Alan nos cubren las espaldas.

- Todo saldrá bien, Harry. No te preocupes – dijo Ginny con decisión.

- Si, estamos listos – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – agrego Alan.

Harry miró su reloj. Quedaba un minuto para aparecerse. Los miro de nuevo y les dijo:

- Buena suerte a todos. Nos iremos a la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… tres.

Con un movimiento de su capa, Harry y los demás desaparecieron del lugar.

El cielo parecía más oscuro de lo normal. La luna no se dejaba ver aun. Aterrizaron en un húmedo suelo cubierto de lo que parecía musgo. Se escondieron rápidamente detrás de unos árboles sin vida que había alrededor. El lugar era bastante aterrador y misterioso. Toda la vegetación que había cerca estaba completamente seca aunque el suelo parecía están en un estado de humedad permanente. En lo alto de una colina pudieron divisar la morada que buscaban. Parecía un pequeño castillo. No había luces en las ventanas, por lo que no podían saber si estaba habitada en ese momento. Harry le hizo señas a Ginny para que caminara un poco más atrás de él y sigilosamente se acercaron a la casa. A medida que caminaban iban aplicando el encantamiento desilusionador a sus respectivos cuerpos, confundiéndose así con el agrio paisaje. No había más sonido que el que realizaba el viento, ya que sus pasos eran tan cautelosos que no provocaban ruido alguno. Lentamente llegaron a un costado de la casa. Harry apego su espalda a la pared y los demás lo imitaron. Despacio se acerco a una de las ventanas que había. Miró por ella y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vacía. Le lanzó un encantamiento silenciador y la abrió con cuidado. Instintivamente miró a Ginny, la cual estaba muy cerca de él. Necesitaba darle el anillo. Era ahora o nunca… pero Alan estaba mirando y eso podía complicar la situación. Ya tendría tiempo para entregárselo… se inclino y entro sigilosamente por la ventana, mientras los demás apuntaban con sus varitas. A penas entro se dirigió hacia un rincón, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Ginny lo siguió y se quedo a su lado. Ron y Alan, luego de entrar por la ventana también, se ubicaron al rincón opuesto. Ambas parejas fueron acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta que estaba en el centro. Caminaban de lado, Harry y Ginny por el lado derecho y Ron y Alan por el izquierdo. Daban pasos iguales, para que llegaran al mismo tiempo a la puerta. De pronto sintieron un golpe sordo y se sobresaltaron. Un hombre entro en la habitación con aire despreocupado y volteando la cabeza para dirigirse a sus compañeros, que estaban en otra habitación.

- Ya vuelvo, solo quiero traer un trag…

Miro la habitación, y aunque estaban los encantamientos desilusionadores activados, aun así pudo distinguir unas leves siluetas. Instintivamente abrió la boca, como para gritarle a sus amigos una advertencia. Pero Harry fue más rápido y le lanzo un aturdidor, al mismo tiempo que Ron lanzaba un _muffliato_ a la puerta para que el golpe seco que dio el hombre al caer, no fuera oído por sus compañeros. Harry le susurro _"Incarcerous" _y unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y ataron al hombre que yacía boca abajo en el piso. Harry se acerco para ver quién era. Lo volteo y se encontró con Theodore Nott, el cual había sido su compañero de clase. Miró a Ron, el cual también había reconocido al chico y sonreía. Alan y Ginny no habían alcanzado a actuar. Estaban impresionados con la coordinación que tenían esos dos. Parecía increíble que al mismo tiempo que uno atacaba el otro silenciaba la puerta. Ellos nunca habían conseguido ese tipo de conexión, aunque eran una buena pareja.

Harry les hizo seña para que continuaran. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero quedaba lo más difícil. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Harry la abrió lentamente y miro alrededor. Había un largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo al salir de la habitación. Harry salió lentamente seguido por los demás. Se acercaron por el pasillo con cautela y poco a poco pudieron sentir voces que reían en una sala no muy lejana.

Cuando terminaron de recorren el pasillo, llegaron a lo que parecía un vestíbulo. El lugar estaba alumbrado por una única vela que estaba en uno de los candelabros de las pareces. La casa era tan 

fría y siniestra que a los chicos les recordó a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. A un costado de la sala, había unas anchas escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. Las voces parecían venir de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

- Dispérsense – les indico Harry en un susurro, y todos comenzaron a revisar los alrededores del primer piso.

Debían estar seguros de que no había nadie más que los habitantes que provocaban las risas. Buscaron cada rincón del primer piso, pero al parecer no había nadie. La casa estaba llena de objetos que a simple vista se veían tenebrosos. Era muy parecida a lo que alguna vez fue el número doce de Grimmauld Place cuando la orden del fénix la ocupo como cuartel general. Se reunieron otra vez en el vestíbulo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Harry estaba algo intranquilo. No había podido darle a Ginny el anillo. No supo porque, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad algo se lo impidió. Ese anillo le traía muy malos recuerdos y dárselo seria admitirse a si mismo que en realidad nunca había superado su perdida. Tenía miedo de que a Ginny le ocurriera algo. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que Ginny muriera en esta misión, ni en ninguna otra. Él la protegería con su vida…

Ginny por otra parte estaba tranquila. No porque pensara que la misión era fácil, sino porque la presencia de Harry la serenaba. Estaba impresionada por su determinación, y aunque aún no había podido hacer gran cosa, estaba ansiosa por demostrarle que ella también era una excelente auror.

Ron estaba nervioso. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese presentimiento… ese maldito presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz. Algo le decía que esta misión no saldría bien. Intento convencerse de que no pasaría nada y continuo caminando escaleras arriba atento a las instrucciones de su mejor amigo.

Alan estaba impresionado y frustrado. Ya se habían enfrentado a un oponente y el no había hecho nada útil. Eso le molesto porque estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Potter que él era un mejor auror. No le preocupaba nada. Estaba sereno pero la ansiedad estaba llegando a su punto límite…

Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, encontraron una sala circular llena de puertas, las cuales conducían a las habitaciones. Las risas y las conversaciones se escuchaban con mucha más claridad ahora. Parecía que los mortifagos (falta de una palabra más adecuada) estaban en la puerta que estaba al frente de las escaleras, al centro de la habitación. Volvieron a separarse. Harry con Ginny a la derecha y Ron con Alan a la izquierda, con sus espaldas pegadas a la pared. Lentamente se acercaron a la puerta y cuando Harry y Ron estuvieron uno a cada lado de ella Harry le dio la señal a Alan.

Alan se separó de los demás y corrió a ocultarse atrás de unas armaduras, sacando un detonador trampa de su bolsillo y lanzándolo al primer piso rodando por las escaleras. Este al tocar el suelo estallo con mucha potencia y libero un poco de humo.

Ruidos de sillas y gritos de sorpresa se escucharon en la habitación a tiempo que un grupo no menor a diez hombres salía a toda velocidad de ella con las varitas en alto. Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban pegados a la pared y aun no habían sido divisados. Alan por su parte estaba muy bien oculto. Los hombres comenzaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras sin percatarse de la presencia de personas externas a su grupo. Uno de ellos se agacho y tomo el detonador trampa entre sus manos y con un rápido movimiento de varita disolvió el humo. Los demás estaban en silencio mirando fijamente al que parecía su líder. Este comenzó a enderezarse lentamente mirando hacia los alrededores. Hasta que su vista se detuvo en el piso superior.

- Hay alguien aquí… - susurro – que están esperando… muévanse…

El subió rápidamente para buscar a los intrusos en el piso de arriba, pero cuando iba por la mitad, una figura apareció al término de la escalera. El miro hacia arriba asustado y lo vio.

Con un movimiento brusco de varita, Harry lo lanzo escaleras abajo, dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás mortifagos tardaron en entender lo que estaba pasando. Algunos lanzaron un grito de horror y otros corrieron a buscar un escondite para lanzar hechizos sin ser alcanzados por sus oponentes. Al principio creyeron que solo estaba Harry, pero después Ginny y el bajaron las escaleras lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, al mismo tiempo que Ron atacaba desde el piso superior.

Harry iba a la delantera y Ginny se refugiaba tras el. Las maldiciones imperdonables lanzadas por los mortifagos volaban en todas direcciones y Harry los repelía sin mayor esfuerzo. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, Ginny corrió a buscar una mejor posición, mientras dos mortifagos decidían encargarse de ella. Ella luchaba lo mejor posible, hasta que aturdió a uno de ellos y lo inmovilizó. El otro, al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba preocupándose de su compañero, movió su varita como si se tratara de un látigo, produciendo que el hombro de Ginny comenzara a sangrar. Ella no se preocupo por su herida y continúo luchando.

- Crees que puedes contra mí, estúpida!! – le grito el desconocido, lanzándole un avada kedavra que Ginny pudo esquivar.

- Pude con tu amigo… te aseguro que puedo contigo también – le contesto Ginny – SECTUCEMPRA!!

El mortifago lo esquivo y tomo un jarrón de vidrio que había en una repisa y se lo lanzo a Ginny, junto con una maldición Cruciatus. Ella evito el jarrón, el cual se hizo añicos al chocar contra la pared, pero la maldición Cruciatus la recibió en pleno. Cayó al piso y grito fuerte, sintiendo como si mil cuchillos se enterraran en su piel. Harry, que en ese momento luchaba con cuatro mortifagos a la vez, miro hacia un lado al tiempo que el mortifago volvía a levantar su varita para matar a Ginny.

- GINNY!!

Corrió a toda velocidad y olvidándose de su varita, de un golpe derribo al hombre salvando haci a la pelirroja. Le dio la mano y rápidamente la paro. Se pusieron en batalla de nuevo.

Ron luchaba con dos mortifagos a la vez. Ellos no paraban de lanzarle maldiciones asesinas. Estaba parado en la cima de la escalera mientras sus oponentes hacían todo lo posible por derribarlo. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente haciendo retroceder a sus oponentes.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!! – gritaba desesperado el hombre de la izquierda, el cual llevaba una larga capa negra, con una capucha que cubría su rostro.

- PROTEGO!!

Ron intentaba defenderse lo mejor posible. El otro hombre con el que peleaba no hacía más que lanzar maldiciones cruciatus que le pasaban rosando. Decidió encargarse de el primero, ya que el de la capucha parecía más peligroso.

- TARANTALEGRA!!

El tipo comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña. No parecía controlar sus pies y grito el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

- CONJUNCTUS!!

Ron asombrado no pudo evadir la maldición conjuntivitis, lo cual le provoco que una membrana mucosa se delineara en sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos y gritando por el dolor que le provocaba.

- INCARCEROUS!!

Ron grito por apuntando al último lugar donde había visto al mortifago. Acertó, unas cuerdas salieron de su varita atándolo y haciéndolo rodar por el piso. Sin embargo, el tipo de la capucha, aprovechando la ceguera de Ron, grito:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!

La maldición iba directamente hacia Ron. El, totalmente segado, al escuchar esas palabras se tiro al suelo por instinto. La maldición paso rozando su hombro y desde el suelo, lanzo el contra hechizo para la conjuntivitis, se paro y continuo luchando.

Alan fue directamente a la habitación de la cual habían salido los criminales. Su misión principal era rescatar la evidencia del asalto a Azkaban. Cuando entro, lo primero que vio fue una larga mesa, en la cual había disperso un montón de mapas y pergaminos. Los reviso rápidamente para asegurarse que era lo que buscaba y después abrió un pequeño bolso que traía escondido en su bolsillo y se dispuso a guardar los pergaminos. El pequeño bolso tenía un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, por lo cual guardo todo lo que había en la mesa.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, un mortifago entro apresuradamente creyendo que sería un buen escondite. Alan actuó rápidamente y le lanzo un encantamiento de desarme. Sin varita, el hombre lanzo un grito de horror y quiso escaparse, pero Alan grito apuntando la puerta:

- COLLOPORTUS!!

Y la puerta se sello mágicamente. El hombre, sin saber qué hacer, corrió rápidamente para recuperar su varita, pero Alan fue más rápido de nuevo y lo inmovilizo. Decidió dejarlo ahí y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para ayudar a sus compañeros en la batalla. Cuando llego a las 

escaleras miro a los alrededores, analizando la situación. Ron peleaba uno contra uno con un mortifago con capucha. Ginny también luchaba solo contra un mortifago, el cual evadía con facilidad todos las maldiciones de la pelirroja. Harry luchaba contra tres a la vez. Realmente era muy hábil ya que era capaz de atacar y defenderse a la vez. Aun así decidió ir a ayudarlo y encargarse aunque sea de uno. Corrió escaleras abajo y ataco directamente a uno de los mortifagos que luchaba con el jefe.

- EXPELIERMUS!!

El mortifago se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alan y lo esquivo. Comenzó a luchar con él, en un vaivén de maldiciones y hechizos que los dos evitaban con facilidad. Harry al darse cuenta que Alan estaba a su lado grito:

- ALAN…!! ¿LOS TIENES?

- SI, SEÑOR!!

- perfecto – susurro Harry y siguió luchando.

Con un oponente menos la tarea se hacía más fácil. Decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con esta interminable batalla. Debía atacarlos a ambos a la vez, era la única forma.

_- _FLAGRATE!!

De la varita del pelinegro salió un latigazo de fuego, hiriendo a sus dos oponentes al mismo tiempo. A los mortifagos se les marco una fea herida en el rostro y comenzaron a sangrar. Perdieron la concentración y Harry pudo derribar a uno de ellos diciendo:

- LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!!

Las piernas de este se juntaron y cayó hacia un lado con un sonoro golpe. El otro, aprovechándose de que Harry no se fijaba en el, intento lanzarle una maldición asesina, pero Harry, con un rápido movimiento de varita conjuró el encantamiento protector. Al mismo tiempo que Ron lanzaba hacia la pared a su oponente. El mortifago encapuchado se paro con dificultad y miro fijamente a Ron. Este le devolvió la mirada pensando que lo atacaría, pero cuando el hombre movió la varita no lo hiso para herir al pelirrojo. Apunto hacia el cielo y dijo:

- MORSMORDRE…

Ron frunció el ceño al ver como la figura de una calavera con una serpiente en la boca se posaba sobre sus cabezas. Volvió a mirar al mortifago y sonrió.

- Nadie va a morir esta noche… no era necesario invocar a esa porquería… - dijo con cara de asco el pelirrojo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Weasley – respondió el hombre con capucha, casi en un susurro.

El mortifago movió hábilmente su varita y sin pronunciar nada lanzo a Ron hacia las escaleras, provocando que este cayera en una posición extraña. Se levanto con dificultad y toco su cabeza. Sangraba y le dolía muchísimo. Estaba mareado y desorientado, trato de enfocar al hombre para poder lanzarle un hechizo, pero su oponente grito:

- CRUCIO!!

Ron aulló de dolor, cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Ginny al ver a su hermano, se libero de su oponente con un encantamiento aturdidor y corrió a socorrerlo. Ginny se dispuso a atacar al hombre encapuchado pero este ya se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja. La miro y sin pensarlo, grito:

- ENTRAIL-EXPELLING!!

Ginny vio con horror con la maldición de expulsión de entrañas venia hacia ella. Se sintió desvanecer y cayó de rodillas. Sintió que su boca se llenaba de un extraño líquido, el cual sin poder evitarlo comenzó a salir de sus labios… era sangre.

Harry volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio, con horror, a Ginny de rodillas vomitando un mar de sangre. _¡Dios! – pensó. _Lanzo lejos al tipo con el que luchaba, dejándolo inconsciente y comenzó a correr hacia Ginny.

Se arrodillo a su lado, horrorizado. La tomo de la espalda y la recostó sobre el suelo, mientras el hombre encapuchado lanzaba una siniestra y cruel risa.

- GINNY!! RESPONDEME, GINNY!!

La pelirroja se desmayo y su boca siguió botando sangre. Los gritos de Harry llamaron la atención de Alan, el cual no se había dado cuenta de nada. Se quedo impresionado y no se dio cuenta que su oponente gritaba apuntándolo:

- DESMAIUS!!

Alan cayó al piso inconsciente.

- RON!! AYUDAME, RON!! – grito Harry desesperado.

El pelirrojo se levanto a duras penas, y comenzó a luchar contra el mortifago encapuchado, el cual aun reía con maldad por la desesperación de Harry.

Harry apunto con su varita y comenzó a tratar de sanarla. En un susurro, comenzó a recitar el encantamiento. Parecía un rezo. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Sentía su mano temblar… sabía que era esa maldición… y si no la curaba rápido, los órganos de la pelirroja comenzarían a salirse por su boca. Después de unos minutos, la sangre dejo de salir, pero la chica aun estaba inconsciente. Vio como Ron era lanzado nuevamente por los aires y caía al piso dolorosamente. Harry se paro y continuo la batalla. El mortifago le lanzaba maldiciones muy poderosas y el solo podía defenderse. La batalla parecía interminable, pero Harry se adelanto y grito enojado:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!

El mortifago lo miro horrorizado y después dijo:

- Parece que quieres jugar en serio, Potter. Estas enojado porque mate a la traidora a la sangre…

- Cállate!! Ella no está muerta… pero aun así me las pagaras!! No saldrás vivo de aquí maldito!!

Pero al decir eso, no se dio cuenta que Theodore Nott salía de un pasillo… lo apuntaba con su varita y decía:

- EXPELIERMUS!!

La varita de Harry volvo por los aires y el encapuchado aprovecho la ocasión para lanzarle un _petrificus totalus_.

Harry se quedo completamente inmóvil. No sabía que hacer, la situación se había salido de control. El encapuchado lo miro y lentamente dejo caer su capa, dejando ver su rostro.

Era Goyle. El maldito amigo de Malfoy… su inútil compañero de escuela. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan poderoso? Lo miro con maldad y sonrió, diciendo:

- Esta es mi venganza, Potter. Tú y tus amigos van a morir en esta casa…

Y sin más, con un movimiento de varita hiso salir unas llamas inmensas. Serpientes, quimeras y dragones se esparcieron por todo el lugar quemando todo a su paso. Ron y Harry miraban horrorizados el fuego maldito. Goyle y Nott sonrieron y caminaron hacia la puerta para salir de ese infierno, pero el fuego se los impedía. Ron, apunto hacia Harry y dijo:

- FINITE INCANTATEM!!

Harry pudo moverse y recupero su varita. Miro a ron y le dijo:

- SACALO!! RON… VETE… SACA A ALAN DE AQUÍ… VETE…

- PERO Y GINNY…? QUE PASA CON GINNY…

- YO ME ENCANGO DE ELLA… SACALO!!

Ron le hizo caso a su amigo, puso el brazo del inconsciente Alan sobre su cuello y haciendo un agujero en la pared, salió tosiendo estrepitosamente a causa del humo.

Harry casi no podía respirar. Miro y vio como Goyle y Nott se escapaban por el mismo agujero que había hecho Ron, pero no los dejo. En medio del infierno, comenzó una nueva lucha. Harry le lanzo una maldición Cruciatus a Nott y lo derribo. Goyle ocupo ese tiempo para girar sobre si mismo y desaparecer.

Harry busco a Ginny con la mirada. Se estaba incorporando. Tenía su brazo en su estomago y se veía pálida y enferma, pero por lo menos había recuperado la conciencia. Harry se acerco a ella y la ayudo a pararse. Se miraron brevemente a los ojos. Harry rompió el contacto visual, para buscar un lugar por el cual salir (el agujero que había hecho Ron ya estaba cubierto por el fuego y era imposible cruzarlo). Lo encontró, una parte vulnerable en la estructura de la casa, la derribo con un potente hechizo y se volteo para avisarle a Ginny. La vio derribada en el piso, mirando con horror algo al frente de ella.

Nott la miraba desquiciado. Movio su varita exageradamente y grito:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!

El maldición fue directamente hacia Ginny, al mismo tiempo que Harry sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo, lo lanzaba y gritaba:

- GINNY!!

El anillo rodo por el aire y en el mismo segundo en que la maldición asesina estaba a centímetros de la chica, se cruzó en su objetivo, produciendo un potente encantamiento protector. La pelirroja, impresionada intento pararse, pero se desmayo en el intento. Harry lanzo un encantamiento de desarme a Nott, el cual cayó hacia las llamas, quemándose por completo. Harry corrió rápidamente y tomo el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja con sus brazos. Salió a toda velocidad hacia el agujero que había hecho y cuando estuvo un metro de distancia fuera de la casa, esta explotó con un fuerte ruido, y Harry y Ginny salieron disparados hacia el piso.

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**espero que si... pronto pondre la continuacion...**

**todos los hechizos y maldiciones que escribi... existen...**

**Creanme... es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pero como es de accion se pasa volando...**

**un adelanto... Ginny no quedo nada bien con esa maldicion que le lanzaron... pobre.**

**saludos a todos y dejen reviews!!**

**Karmen.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Una conciencia inconsciente

**mmm hola? **

**...**

**estoy completamente lista para tomates, golpes, asesinatos, violaciones (eso no ¬¬ o mi novio se enoja xD) mmm todo tipo de venganza que quieran cometer con esta humilde y linda escritora :$**

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**no quiero dar explicaciones porque sonaran muy estupidas :(**

**pero se los debo u.u**

**Entre a estudiar Derecho a la Universidad y cambie mis habitos de escribir, por leer horribles libros sobre el derecho romano :(**

**cambie mi tiempo en el pc por asistir a feos seminarios (eso es un poco de mentira u.u porque paso mucho tiempo en mi pc :( )**

**pero mm hoy una chica me mando un mensaje privado. su nombre es ginalore28, y recorde que hace mucho yo escribia una historia llamaba Mi Boda Sin Ti u.u**

**y que tenia muchos planes para esta historia.. y recordaba que leer los comentarios de la gente me hacia muy feliz.**

**luego me puse en el lugar de mis lectores y me senti : m i e r d a!!!!!!!!!**

**U.U**

**puke recurde cuando anatripotter me hacia esperar para leer amor por contrato :( (aun nos hace esperar por cierto xDD)**

**pero no tengo moral para reclamarle a mi escritora favorita de fic (anatri)**

**el tiempo que tarda xDD**

**yo tarde cuando? casi 1 año? por eso acepto todo tipo de venganzas y entiendo tambien que el capitulo que estoy subiendo ahora lo encuentren pesimo :/**

**porke no continue la historia y buee estoy un poco oxidada u.u**

**hasta tuve que leerla para acordarme!! :(**

**bueno.. lo lamento de verdad, desde ahora actualizare varios capitulos a la semana u.u**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que la han esperado con ansias y a los que simplemente la leyeron porque se veia buena (aunke es malita u.u)**

**los amo a todos (mas a mi novio David :D)**

**y les pido perdon nuevamente.**

**este capitulo va dedicado a todos... pero en especial a ginalore28, porque gracias a ella recorde kien soy :(**

**Gracias amiga, me mandaste como 5 mensajes en todos estos meses **

**Muchas Gracias a Todos**

**Karmen**

* * *

**Una Conciencia Inconsciente**

* * *

_Harry corría hacia ella, se sentó. Sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del bulto de basilisco a Harry, con su túnica empapada de sangre, luego al diario que este llevaba en sus manos. Entonces profirió un gripo estremecedor y empezó a llorar._

_- Harry… ah, Harry, intente decírtelo en el desayuno pero no podía decírtelo delante de Percy. Era yo, Harry, pero yo te juro que no quería… Riddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apodero de mí y… ¿Cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde esta Riddle? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando salió del diario._

_- Ha salido todo bien – dijo Harry, levantando el diario y mostrándole a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo – Riddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! El y el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos…_

* * *

- ¡TRAIGAN UNA CAMILLA! RAPIDO…

- No sobrevivirá… es demasiado el daño, Smith

- Potter dijo que la había sanado levemente segundos después de que la chica recibiera la maldición… quizás aun haya esperanza...

- Eso espero, sanador…

* * *

_Miro a Harry a los ojos, respiro hondo y dijo:_

_- Feliz cumpleaños._

_- Ah… Gracias…_

_Ginny lo miraba fijo, pero a el le costaba sostenerle la mirada. Era como mirar directamente una luz muy brillante._

_- Que vista tan bonita – murmuro señalando la ventana_

_Ella no le hizo caso, y a Harry no le extraño._

_- No se me ocurría que regalarte – murmuro_

_- No hacia falta que me regalaras nada._

_Ella tampoco presto atención a esa respuesta y comento:_

_- Tenia que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo._

_Harry se atrevió a mirarla. Ginny se le acerco un poco._

_- Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mi, por si… no se, por si conoces alguna _veela_ cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer._

_- Me temo que por ahí afuera no voy a tener muchas oportunidades de conocer a nadie, la verdad._

_- Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír – susurro ella, y de pronto lo beso como nunca hasta entonces._

* * *

- Quizás si le diéramos díctamo, señor

- ¿Quieres matarla?

- Traigan una poción regeneradora de entrañas, si no es mucho el daño, eso debería ayudarla.

- Señor, Harry Potter lo espera afuera, dice que quiere saber el estado de la señorita Weasley… el… mmm… esta herido y se ha negado a recibir ayuda medica antes de asegurarse de que Weasley estará bien.

- Sal a hablar con el, dile que Weasley estará inconsciente varios días, pero que sobrevivirá

- Si, señor…

* * *

_- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ginny casi susurrando_

_El asintió lentamente, aun cuando se sentía pésimo. Después de todo… ella estaba preocupada por el… no me culpa… pensó Harry. Ella seguía sonriéndole._

_- Ginny… yo… - dijo, sin saber en realidad que decir y bajando la cabeza para no mirarla_

_- Te amo Harry – lo interrumpió ella._

_El levanto su cara y la miro._

_- Yo también te amo Ginny. Te amo, yo…_

_- Tenia tanto miedo – volvió a interrumpirlo ella – cuando te vi, en los brazos de Hagrid, yo pensé que estabas…que estabas… - sus ojos se aguaron y unas lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por su hermosa cara. Se veía preciosa aun cuando estaba llorando. Harry poso sus manos en su cara y seco las lagrimas de la pelirroja._

_- Ginny… yo…_

_- Yo no habría podido vivir así Harry. No podría vivir sabiendo que tu dabas la vida por nosotros. Yo te amo y eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres… mi futuro, todo lo que soy lo soy porque te amo. Porque te ame toda mi vida, porque siempre, siempre te espere… siempre te imaginé, así…como eres…yo…_

_Pero su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Harry se acerco más a ella y la abrazo. Pero ella lo aparto para seguir hablando…_

_- Harry yo se que te sientes culpable por todo lo que paso pero estas asumiendo una responsabilidad exagerada. Tú no tienes la culpa de nuestro sufrimiento, sino de nuestra alegría, tu lo venciste Harry, lo mandaste lejos, donde ya no nos puede hacernos daño, donde ya no puede arruinar nuestra felicidad, donde…_

_Ella seguía llorando. Pero su mirada ahora había cambiado. La tristeza se había transformado en orgullo. Lo miraba con admiración, como si todo en ella quisiera agradecer, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

_- Toda esa gente que murió... el… él es el culpable. Voldemort, nadie más. El arruino nuestras vidas, el nos quito a lo que más amamos, nuestras familias, pero ya no está, gracias a ti se ha ido… yo… yo estoy tan orgullosa de ti Harry, tanto._

_- Pero si yo me hubiese entregado antes Ginny… ellos… ni Fred, ni Remus, ni Tonks… ni ninguno de los que murió en la batalla estarían muertos… - interrumpió Harry con tristeza – es mi culpa… ahora Teddy se quedo solo por mi culpa Ginny._

_- No Harry, eso no es así. Tú nos salvaste. Ellos murieron luchando por una causa justa y debemos sentirnos orgullosos y agradecidos de ellos, pero ya no debemos llorarlos, tenemos una oportunidad… de ser felices… de empezar de nuevo. Júrame que vas a luchar Harry… para ser feliz… conmigo… déjame estar a tu lado, déjame intentar hacerte feliz. Yo te daré mi vida si lo deseas… si tú me juras amarme…yo…_

* * *

- ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hijita! Júrenme que estará bien… pero que le hicieron!!!

- Tranquila Molly, el sanador dice que se recuperara

- Lo lamento, suegra… yo… me atacaron, quede inconsciente, no pude proteger a mi futura mujer…

- No es tu culpa, Alan querido

- ¿Esta mejor Ginny?

- Ron!! Que haces levantado!!

- Venia a ver a mi hermanita

- Estas en un hospital, jovencito, debes comportarte

- Ya mama, tranquila

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry?

- Esta arreglando todo los problemas que ocasionó esta fallida misión, Hermione

- Pero debería descansar, ese muchacho debe estar muerto de cansancio!!

- Tu sabes como es Harry, papá, no descansaría ni aunque fuera cesante

- Supe que el salvo a Ginny

- Si… el la salvo… de nuevo…

* * *

_- Hola amor_

_- Hola Gin, ¿como estas, preciosa?_

_- Esperando a mi hombre_

_Harry sonrió y la miro directamente a los ojos. _

_- Te extrañe, ¿sabes?_

_- Y yo a ti…_

_Hace una semana entera no sentía su aroma varonil. Había tenido una gira con las Arpías de Holyhead y había estado fuera del país. Pensó tanto en el… deseo ser menos tímida y pedirle aquello que deseaba de el hace años. Cuando comenzó su adolescencia y ya no era solo devoción lo que ese chico de ojos verdes causaba en ella. Con el paso de los años su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar solo con pensar en Harry, exigiéndole dosis de placer… alimentar el deseo… hacerlo suya… y ser de el… ser su mujer… ser mujer…_

_Se acerco con un poco de temor y lo abrazo. El se refugio en el cuello de la pelirroja y aspiro el perfume de sus cabellos. La deseaba… estos días sin ella fueron peor que tenerla y no atreverse a tocar su cuerpo perfecto. Hace tiempo que la pelirroja despertaba la lujuria en el… necesitaba sentirla en toda su plenitud… no creía que pudiera seguir esperando… no quería esperar mas…_

_Ella comenzó a jugar con el negro cabello de Harry mientras el beso su cuello. No supo cuando sus besos se transformaron en la deliciosa sensación de sentir su lengua rozar su piel… _

_Ella gimió e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a Harry. Ella estaba disfrutando y quería hacerlo disfrutar. Saco lentamente la camisa de Harry de su pantalón y metió sus manos dentro de ella. Acaricio su espalda… luego su vientre, hasta llegar a su pecho. En ese instante el se separo levemente de ella, tomo el rostro de la pelirroja en sus manos y le dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos:_

_- Quiero hacerte el amor, Ginny…_

_Ella dejo caer sus manos del pecho de Harry, retirándolas del cuerpo del chico. Harry pensó que ella lo rechazaba cuando ella se alejo de el y camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Justo al llegar al marco de la salida ella se volteo, le sonrió y le dijo:_

_- Yo también… mi Harry…_

_De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. La pelirroja había apagado la luz y el quedo completamente desorientado. Intento buscarla en la oscuridad pero sin moverse de su posición, cuando sintió unas manos desabrochando el cinturón de su pantalón… _

_- Te amo, Harry_

_- Te amo, Gin…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ojala las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Gin

Sintió que alguien acariciaba su cara. Pudo sentir la serena respiración de aquel ser, que tocaba su rostro como si fuera algo frágil.

Ojala no te hubieses ido aquella noche. Ojala me hubieses gritado y enfrentado, como yo quería que lo hicieras, para tener fuerzas de enfrentarte yo también. Quizás las cosas serian distintas ahora. Quizás habríamos sido felices si la cobardía no le hubiese ganado la batalla a nuestro amor…

Sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su cama. Se aventuro y abrió levemente sus ojos. Era de noche. Se podía divisar la infinita oscuridad del cielo exterior a través de la ventana. Estaba en una habitación de San Mungo. Pudo darse cuenta de ello. No tenia muy claro como había llegado ahí ni porque. Un hombre tenia sus brazos apoyados en la cama de la pelirroja y su cabeza se escondía entre ellos, como llorando. Se pregunto si podría moverse y lo intento. Al principio su cuerpo no respondió muy bien, pero lentamente pudo acercar su mano a los cabellos del hombre que alguna vez, fue su mayor felicidad.

Lo acaricio… y el bruscamente levanto su cara y la miro fijamente, sorprendido. Ella estaba débil y pálida. En el rostro del chico aun se divisaban unas delgadas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Ginny no dejo de acariciarlo. Lentamente seco los ojos del chico con sus dedos débiles y el inclino su cara para recibir mejor las caricias de la chica. Tomo la pálida mano de Ginny entre las suyas y la beso mucho tiempo. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia de los labios de Harry. Sintió que la mano del chico volvía a tocar su rostro y lo acariciaba de nuevo. Aun no recordaba que hacia ahí, y no entendía mucho porque se sentía tan débil, ni porque Harry lloraba, pero se sintió tranquila. Incluso si algo malo pasaba, no importaba. El estaba ahí… y la protegería.

Harry se levanto levemente de la silla donde estaba sentado. Un sentimiento de terror inundó el corazón de Ginny. Harry retiro la mano del rostro de la chica pero ella actuando rápidamente (a pesar de su debilidad) atajo la mano del chico en su intento de huir. Ginny lo miro a los ojos y vio en el, el más puro sentimiento de tristeza. Ese que solo podía ver cuando ella misma se miraba al espejo. Y ni siquiera su débil voz impidió que de su boca se escapara una suplica…

- No te vayas, por favor… quédate conmigo.

* * *

**Si... aqui termina el capitulo**

**u.u**

**golpenme**

**saben que amo a mis lectores e intentare no ser tan irresponsables**

**Adios a todos**

**Actualizare pronto ^^**

**Karmen**


	15. Capitulo 14: No se de que hablas…

**Holaa! capitulo corto pero seguro xDD**

**jajaja**

**les dije que subiria mas seguido.. buee.. solo tarde unas horas ^^**

**espero que les guste :)**

**y decirle algo a judoba... que me dejo un comentario ke empezaba algo asi como mm "Pensé que dejarías de escribir este despropósito de fic" y terminaba con un: "Dedica tu tiempo a otra cosa, como escritora eres buena física cuántica..."**

**solo decirle que hay gente que si le gusta mi historia... y que por ellos la continuare :)**

**me dices "cambia el argumento" dios.. llevo casi 15 cap!! como lo voy a cambiar?! ademas.. eso es lo bonito y lo importante xDD**

**el argumento jaja aunke sea medio denso y todo... (estoy pensando en cambiarle la clasificacion.. porke lo leen muchas niñas y esta algo fuerte, y me dicen que la traicion es algo imperdonable y esas cosas (lo se T.T) pero son cosas que lamentablemente suceden en la vida cotidiana y me gusta escribir sobre esos dramas (estoy lokita lo se xDD) )**

**se ke tarde mucho, eh? y kedo en mi conciencia xDD**

**pero los estoy recompenzando, o no? tarde solo unas horas en subir el siguiente asi ke kieranme mucho T.T**

**y no dejen comentarios taaaaan feos que me insulten a mi, a mi historia y a mis lectores :)**

**gracias por leerme en todo caso judoba ^^ **

**eso si... lo que yo hago cuando comienzo a leer un fic y creo q es pesimo pesimo digo: "NEXT" (si.. como el programa de TV jajaja) y no lo sigo leyendo :D busco otro... asi me evito poner comentarios que haran sentir mal a la autora :(**

**Creo que hay mucha gente de disfruta esta historia (aunque paresca telenovela venezolana xDD)**

**y muchos me mandaron mensajes privados y comentarios pidiendome que por favor la continuara... y eso pretendo hacer... **

**o quieren que la deje inconclusa o la borre de fanfiction . net? u.u**

**nuu cierto?**

**xDD**

**bueno.. muchos saludos a fronfis jajaja que sus comentarios siempre me hacen sentir bien :D si te amo, eh?! jajaja**

**este capitulo va dedicado a Kyra L. V. Black... que tambien me habia mandado mensajes pidiendo que la continuara ^^ para ti amiga xD**

**es cortito.. pero creo que te gustara... revela algunas cosillas ^^**

**besos a tooooooooos!!! **

**los amo!! jajaja si frontis los amo xDD**

**jajaja**

**sonrisa enorme a toodos!!! ahi va ----- :)**

**bye bye**

**Karmen**

**Capitulo 14: No se de que hablas…**

* * *

El la miro a sus ojos marrones que brillaban en la oscuridad. No siguió alejándose aunque su sentido común le decía que corriera lejos de la pelirroja. Ella se veía tan débil… tan hermosa. Suspiro y volvió a ocupar su puesto en la silla, junto a la cama de la chica.

- ¿para que quieres que me quede, Ginny?

Ella cerró los ojos y se quedo meditando la respuesta un par de segundos. Luego decidió evitar su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿en el hospital? ¿Qué me paso?

- Te hirieron en la misión, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella miro a la ventana. Y recordó mucho fuego y una maldición que venia hacia ella. Luego la imagen se nublo y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, así que no siguió buscando entre sus recuerdos. Miro nuevamente a Harry…

- Si, lo recuerdo…

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto el chico

- Creo… siento como si mi estomago temblara, como si tuviera vida propia – dijo Ginny, lanzando una débil sonrisa

Harry hizo una mueca parecida a una triste sonrisa. Se quedaron varios minutos en un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Tu como estas, Harry?

- Bien bien, no me hirieron gravemente.

- ¿Que dijo Dawlish?

- Esta molesto desde luego, muchos murieron…

- Entiendo…

- ¿Los demás están bien?

- Si, todos bien…

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ambos absortos en sus pensamientos. Harry evitaba la mirada de la muchacha y Ginny buscaba insistentemente la mirada de Harry. Ella acaricio la mano izquierda del chico haciendo que este fallara en su intento de no mirarla.

- Es muy tarde, digo… para que estés en un hospital

- Si, mas o menos – dijo Harry quitándole importancia al asunto

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- Porque no había tenido tiempo de venir, muchas cosas que arreglar en el cuartel y quería saber como estabas…

- Entiendo…

- No me respondiste

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Para que quieres que me quede?

- No tengo respuesta para eso. Quizás para no sentirme tan sola…

- Ah, o sea que no me pides quedarme porque sea yo, sino que te sientes tan sola que cualquier persona te sirve…

Ella lo miro extrañada, había dicho eso con algo de rencor y eso la confundió.

- No… te pido que te quedes porque eres tú…

- Si quieres llamo a Alan para que te haga compañía, vendría encantado.

- Quiero que tú estés conmigo…

- O hablamos con el doctor, haber si me da permiso de llevarte a la cama de tu prometido, así podrías revolcar…

- Cállate – susurro Ginny, cerrando los ojos.

El la miro y dejo de hablar. Ella con los ojos cerrados dijo:

- ¿Tan difícil es de creer, que por esta noche necesito tu compañía?

- Por esta noche…

- Si, por esta noche – dijo un poco molesta

- Estas semi-convaleciente y sigues con tus juegos, Ginevra

- ¿Qué jueg…

- Tus juegos!!! Conmigo!!! Cada situación sirve para manipularme!!! ¿Que diablos pasa contigo? Tienes novio, me pides terminar con lo poco que teníamos y eso hago!!! Me aleje de ti y te ignore!!! Si vine esta noche es porque pensé que dormías… pero no me pidas que me quede contigo como si fuéramos amigos Ginny, porque nunca lo seremos, ya has hecho demasiado daño!!!

- ¿Yo he hecho demasiado daño? ¿yo?

- Si tu…

- Déjame recordarte que el que arruino esta relación no fui yo… fuiste tu

Harry lanzo una carcajada y la miro con rabia.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? Tu te metiste con el…

Ginny lo miro confundida y enarco las cejas en señal de ironía

- Yo conocí a Alan mucho tiempo después de terminar contigo, dos años después de ti…

Harry la miro y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Debía enfrentarla? ¿Era este el momento oportuno? ¿Como podía pensar ella que el se refería al idiota de Alan?

- No estoy hablando de Alan…

- Ah si? Entonces de quien… porque es evidente que me estoy perdiendo algo…

- Hablo de Corner…

Ginny lo miro y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Luego soltó una risita y dijo:

- ¿Michael… Corner?

- Si, el mismo…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Michael Corner en todo esto? – dijo riéndose aun.

- Nunca lo admitirás, ¿no es así?

- ¿Admitir que? – lo miro confundida

- Que te revolcabas con el mientras estabas conmigo…

Se miraron fijamente. Ginny no tenia ni idea de que hablaba Harry, y es evidente de que Harry estaba demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta de aquello.

- Harry… yo…

- Ya cállate, Gin… no quiero escucharte

- Yo… yo no se de que hablas, Harry…

- Lo único que faltaba… Bravo!!! Aplaudan todos que Ginevra Weasley se acaba de coronar como la reina de las hipócritas!!!

- ¿Quien te mintió así?

- Que?!!!

- Que quien te mintió tanto, como para que creyeras que yo te engañaba – le dijo con voz y rostro severo pero con aparente tranquilidad

- Nadie necesito decirme que tenía cuernos, preciosa. Me baste yo solito para ver como ese maldito disfrutaba tu cuerpo… pero ¿sabes? Es evidente que no lo admitirás… y yo ya estoy cansado de tus mentiras… de tus intrigas… de tus juegos… no quiero saber mas de ti, Gin. Es lo mejor para ambos, y creo que Alan ya no me tiene tanta estima como antes así que podrás decirle que ya no quiero ser su padrinito de bodas…

Harry se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Harry…

- No, Gin… ya no mas por favor

Abandono rápidamente la habitación, dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca. Ginny se quedo así, sin moverse por varios minutos. Su mente era un remolino de recuerdos y pensamientos y su corazón se lleno de angustia. ¿Michael Corner? Por dios!!! No lo veía hace mas de 7 años!!! ¿Como Harry podía creer que ella lo engañaba con su primer novio?

* * *

**chan chan**

**les dije que era cortito ^^ **

**pero lo continuo luego, si?**

**besos a todos**

**y dejen lindos comentarios :D**

**byee**

* * *


	16. Capitulo 15: Depresión, confesiones

**Holis ^^ aki con nuevo capitulo**

**:D**

**no tarde tanto tanto :) aki no aparece Harry, ya avise asi ke no me golpeen, pero me gusto escribirlo ^^**

**besos a todos y los sigo amando ^^ **

**capitulo dedicado a kguan ^^ y a harryPeru ^^ **

**me faltaba dedicarles uno **

**disfruten el capitulo, igual es larguito xD**

**Karmen**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Depresión, confesiones, ayuda y risas**

A la semana después Ginny salió de San Mungo completamente recuperada, o al menos eso creían todos. Si bien la pelirroja estaba bien físicamente se encontraba con una mescla de sentimientos realmente sorprendentes para pertenecer a un solo ser. Estaba realmente molesta por la actitud de Harry, lo encontraba muy cínico de su parte que intentara desechar su responsabilidad, en los hechos ocurridos hace 3 años, culpándola a ella de una infidelidad que nunca ocurrió. Por otra parte, esta situación le daba un poco de tristeza, sentía que por mucho que ella quisiera vengarse de Harry, ella no merecía ese tipo de trato, hubiese preferido que Harry se quedara aquella noche y conversaran lo que nunca aclararon. Pero desde aquella fatídica conversación Harry no se había presentado ante los ojos de Ginny, y eso la tenia intranquila. Estaba también confundida y un tanto enojada con el destino ¿Qué pasa si Harry realmente pensó que ella le era infiel? ¿Acaso ese era el motivo por el cual se acostó con esa chica el día de su aniversario? En todo esto habían demasiados cabos sueltos que Harry no parecía dispuesto a aclarar, ya que cuando la pelirroja le mando un mensaje con su hermano Ron, para que fuera a visitarla al hospital y conversaran, este parece haber hecho caso omiso de la petición, ya que nunca apareció.

A Ginny le habían dado el alta médica pero aun así tenia que guardar unos días de reposo en su casa. Estaba siendo mimada en extremo por su madre, y por las tardes, era Alan el que no la dejaba en paz con sus atenciones. Esto la tenia de mal humor, pero se contenía de derramar su rabia con ellos. Quería levantarse de la cama para poder hablar con Harry, acorralarlo si eso era necesario para que accediera a hablar con ella.

Los días pasaban y se hacia cada vez mas molesta la situación. Era miércoles y recién podría volver a su trabajo el lunes próximo. En la noche hablo con Hermione para que la acompañara al callejón Diagon comprarle un regalo a su padre, que estaría de cumpleaños el sábado. Esto también la jodia un poco, ya que hubiese preferido ir sola, pero Alan se confabulo con su madre para prohibírselo.

Al menos tenía una esperanza. Sabía que Harry, como buen miembro de la familia Weasley, no faltaría a la celebración. Tenia que encontrar una manera de estar a solas con el y poder conversar. Ella tenia la plena certeza de que Harry había inventado toda esa basura entre ella y Michel Córner para acorralarla de algún modo, pero ella no era estúpida, hace mil años no veía a su primer novio y cuando ella y Harry fueron pareja, esta siempre le fue fiel, porque lo amaba con toda su alma.

Pasaba la mayoría de sus horas en su celda-habitación pensando en cosas de su pasado. Esto la ponía sensible, sentía que había llegado con un propósito a Inglaterra, pero todo lo sucedido hacia que su cabeza se volviera un mar de confusiones con respecto al pasado, al amor, la fidelidad y su matricidio, porque si, sus planes de matrimonio continuaban. Su madre se estaba ocupando de todos los preparativos, con la ayuda de una empresa de eventos que había contratado la muy abultada billetera de Alan.

Una mujer común y corriente, habría organizado cada mínimo detalle de su boda, o hubiese estado muy emocionada y nerviosa pero Ginny, era todo lo contrario. Prefería no inmiscuirse en los planes de una boda que poco la entusiasmaba. Se casaría desde luego, solo por compromiso y ¿Por qué no? por conveniencia, pero por Alan no sentía una gota de amor o de aquella pasión que había sentido por Harry.

Desde luego, cuando ella era una niña, había soñado casarse enamorada. Pero al crecer su vida fue transformándose literalmente en una mierda incontrolable de la cual no encontraba salida. Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no huir, sino enfrentar a ese hombre que tanto amo, pero que la traiciono.

¿Hubiesen sido distintas las cosas? Eso es algo que solo averiguaría cuando Harry se atreviera a enfrentarla. Tenía miedo de arrepentirse de sus actos, tenia miedo de que Harry pudiera ser inocente en todo esto, porque no podría soportar su propio acto de cobardía.

Ginny ya estaba arreglada para cuando llego Hermione a buscarla. Su amiga tenia un brillo especial en su mirada, un tanto ansiosa. Esto la extraño, pero no pregunto nada. Caminaron por las vitrinas del callejón Diagon hablando del trabajo de Hermione en el departamento de misterios. Encontraron una tienda llamada "Muggle Fanáticos" donde compraron una televisión portátil para el Señor Weasley. Hermione propuso ir a tomar un helado y Ginny encontró el momento para interrogar a Hermy.

- ¿Que tienes?

- Eh? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- Estas rara... mmm… te ves ansiosa – dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos

- Ah… eso – respondió la castaña desviando la mirada hacia unos niños que estaban cerca.

- Hermione, no me evites… ¿que tienes? Paso algo con mi hermano? ¿Se pelearon?

- No exactamente

Hermione evitaba la mirada de su amiga.

- basta de rodeos y dime que te pasa – exigió la pelirroja

- Gin…

- Mmm?

- Voy a casarme

Ginny se atraganto con el helado y comenzó a toser ruidosamente. Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió.

- Que exagerada eres, eh? – dijo soltando una carcajada

- ¿Vas a… casarte?

- Sip

- ¿con mi hermano?

- Sip

- ¿Y quien se lo pidió a quien? – pregunto insegura, ya que Ron era tan idiota a veces, que jamás se atrevería a pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

- Él a mi

Ginny miro a su amiga. Estaba feliz, podía verlo en su mirada. Sonreía como nunca antes y hasta parecía más hermosa de lo habitual. Gin se sintió rara al verla así. Estaba muy feliz por su amiga y su hermano, pero un poco de envidia eclipso su felicidad. ¿Por qué ella no tenia ese brillo en su mirada si también iba a casarse? Una tristeza inmensa comenzó a dominar su corazón y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hermy se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Cuando se separaron le dijo:

- ¿Que pasa, Gin?

- Nada… solo… estoy muy feliz por ustedes – dijo en un sollozo

- Si, lo se. Pero no hacia falta que lloraras

Ginny bajo la mirada sin saber que responder.

- No lo amas ni un poquito, ¿no es así?

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo en un susurro, sin mirar a su cuñada

- De Alan… no lo amas – afirmo con convicción

- ¿importa? – pregunto Ginny fríamente

- Claro que importa, Gin. Te casaras con un hombre por el cual no sientes nada… eso no te hará feliz

- ¿y según tu que me haría feliz?

- Harry Potter – respondió simplemente la chica

Ginny la miro con rencor y respondió con dureza

- Estas equivocada

- No lo creo…

- Bueno, piensa lo que quieras…

- Eso hago

- No sabes nada Hermione, así que no te metas en mi vida, ni mucho menos cuestiones mis decisiones.

- Quiero que seas feliz…

- Soy feliz – mintió

- Ah, ¿y por eso lloras?

- Lloro porque… porque mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se casaran, y eso me emociona…

- Entiendo

- No me crees, verdad?

- Nop

Gin suspiro y cerró los ojos para serenarse

- Felicidades

Hermione la miro a los ojos y volvió a sonreír

- Gracias…

- Hermy…

- Si?

- De verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes – dijo la chica, y por fin una sonrisa sincera llego a sus labios con toda naturalidad

- Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, Gin

- Lo se – dijo tranquila

- ¿tú estarás bien? – dijo Hermione mirándola con preocupación

- Eso creo

- ¿puedo hacer algo para que estés mejor?

La sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse de su rosto, y nuevas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- ¿Me escuchas? Necesito eso… que me escuches. Que no me juzgues ni me regañes, solo quiero sacarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- Ok, amiga. Cuéntame, que paso con Harry…

- ¿Como sabes que se trata de el?

- ¿Que otro hombre hace que esa carita tan hermosa se ponga melancólica?

- Ningún otro supongo – dijo soltando una risita triste

- Bien, ¿que paso?

Le conto lo que Harry le había dicho en el hospital. Le conto sus miedos, sus dudas, su rabia y su dolor. Lloro mucho mientras una silenciosa Hermione escuchaba su historia. Ella un par de veces acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja o seco sus lagrimas. Se sentía mas tranquila ahora que la Ginny sensible que ella conocía salía a la superficie. Había tenido miedo de que ya no existiera. Cuando Gin termino de hablar se seco las lagrimas y suspiro mas tranquila. Hermione pensó que era tiempo de intervenir.

- ¿quieres que te ayude a averiguar que paso?

- Si… - dijo con tristeza – no puedo sola, Hermy… Harry insiste en evitarme

- El sábado ira a tu casa…

- Lo se, pero estarán todos

- ¿Y eso que? Ron y yo revelaremos ese día nuestro compromiso y después todos estarán ocupados comentando nuestro matrimonio. En ese momento debes separar a Harry del resto y obligarlo a conversar contigo.

- ¿Y si no quiere?

- Ay, por favor, ¿me dirás que Ginevra Weasley no sabe como hacer que Harry Potter la escuche?

- No ando en mi mejor momento – dijo con tristeza – la fuerza se me fue a la mierda

- Ps… te urjo a que la recuperes, porque te quedan 2 días para enfrentar a Potter

- ¿Y de que serviría? Dime Hermione, ¿que pasa si el insiste con que yo lo engañe? Te juro por mi vida que yo jamás me metí con Córner! Pero el no me escucha…

- Demuéstraselo

- ¿Como? ¿Como demuestro algo que supuestamente NO paso, si fue hace más de 3 años?

- ¿Aun lo amas?

- ¿Qué?!!!!!!

- Qué si aun amas a Harry…

- No

- Mientes

- Si

- Jajaja, estas loca, sabes? – dijo Hermione riendo

- Un poco, supongo

- ¿Volverás con Harry si todo se aclara?

- No

- ¿Por qué no?!! – dijo sorprendida

- Porque me casare con Alan, recuerdas?

- Pero a Alan no lo amas

- ¿Y eso que?

- Que no puedes casarte con el!!!

- ¿Quien dice eso?

- Ps… yo y el sentido común – dijo con orgullo

- No tengo sentido común

- Pero si me tienes a mi, soy tu amiga y te adoro, así que hazme caso

- Olvídalo, Hermione. Mi historia con Harry ya fue y no volverá

- Ya, claro… pero se besan a cada oportunidad

- Una cosa es besarse y la otra es tener una relación nuevamente

- ¿acaso el ser amantes no es una relación?

- No somos amantes, ni me mira

- Porque lo mandaste a la mierda…

- Quizás

- Al menos intenta arreglar las cosas con el, si?

- Eso hare, pero mmm… ¿me ayudaras a averiguar de donde saco que me revolcaba con Michael?

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo – le aseguro sonriéndole

Ginny respondió a la sonrisa, sintiéndose mas tranquila. Después de tantos años, volvió a sentir plenamente la amistad de Hermione. Al fin no se sentía sola…

- ¿Y como hago para convencerlo de que no lo engañe?

- Bueno, demuéstrale tu amor…

- Que amor?

- El que sientes por el

- No hay amor

- Mentirosa

- Hermy, sabes que no puedo

- Por puro orgullo…

- Si, y que?

- Que el orgullo no te hará feliz

- Tampoco me hace feliz humillarme

- El amar no es una humillación

- Eso dices tu porque eres correspondida

- Ay Gin, tu y yo sabemos que Harry esta loco por ti

- No estoy tan segura de eso

- Yo si

- ¿Quién nos dice si busca solo sexo conmigo?

- Claro que no!!! Harry no es así!!!

- Aja, eso es lo que tu sabes…

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que tu amigo no es nada de santo – dijo sonriendo – Me chantajeo…

- ¿con que? – pregunto sorprendida

- Me dijo que seria mi padrino de bodas solo si me acostaba con el…

- QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lo que oyes…

- Y aceptaste?!!!!!!!!!

- No al principio…

- ¿No al principio? – pregunto asustada

- Me chantajeo, Hermione. Me dijo que si no aceptaba le diría a Alan que tuvimos y que aun tenemos una relación amorosa

- No…no puedo creerlo!!!

- Así es

- En que diablos esta pensando Harry!!! Dios, ustedes dos todos los días me sorprenden mas

- Jajaja, porque lo dices?

- Ps, tu andas toda una rebelde y Harry todo un psicópata sexual

- Jajaja, psicópata sexual, jajaja… te pasas!!!

- Jajaja, es verdad!!! – dijo riendo también – ¿y cuando será el acto?

- Que acto?

- Ps, el acto sexual jajaja

- Ey!!! Jajaja aun no se si me acostare con el…

- Dijiste que no tenías opción…

- Bue… me dijo que me lo pensara hasta la noche antes de mi boda, aun tengo tiempo

- Que considerado!!! Jajaja

- Si, jajaja… aunque el realidad no se que pasara ahora. En el hospital me dijo que ya no seria mi padrino y que, como Alan no le tiene tanta estima ahora, yo no tendría que dar excusas faltas.

- Bueno, y le dijiste a Alan?

- Nop

- ¿Y que esperas?

- No quiero que Harry deje de ser mi padrino…

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Te soy sincera?

- Sip

- Porque quiero tener una excusa para hacerle el amor…

Hermy la miro y sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Que mas excusa que el amor mismo?

- No basta, supongo

- ¿Lo convencerás de que sea tu padrino de nuevo?

- Algo así…

- Ay, Ginevra… te complicas la vida sola, jajaja

Gin rompió a reír y ya mas tranquila pensó en la noche del sábado. Todo saldría bien…

* * *

**se diran... woow.. como esta cambiando la historia!!!**

**y yo digo: si si.. lo se xD**

**bueno... es hora de que se vayan aclarando las cosas**

**saludos a todos**

**y regalenme un comentario :D**

**xauz!**


	17. Capitulo 16: Tratando de no pensar…te

**hola a todos!! se preguntaran quien soy u.u**

**si si... soy yo.. la chica que escribia esa historia de la Ginny vengativa xD**

**buee volvi**

**:)**

**estuve en periodo de Examenes asi ke no pude actualizar.. pero ya toy de vacaciones! ^^**

**y ando inspiradita.. asi ke acabo de escribir este cap ke no es muy largo.. pero tampoko es malo**

**xD**

**en seguida escribo otro, asi ke lo subire pronto.. y luego otro y otro**

**quiero terminarla antes de Marzo.. porke empezare la Uny de nuevo (estudio Derecho u.u asi ke comprenderan que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.. solo para leer enormes libros de aristoteles xD)**

**cap dedicado a kisa kuchiky ke es nueva leyendo mi boda sin ti =)**

**tambien a Kyra L. Valkam, ginalore28, harryPeru, fronfis y a kguan, fieles lectoras/es ^^**

**y tambien dedicado a ti... que lees mi fanfic pero no me dejas un Reviews**

**y a todos los que la leen, dejan comentarios.. pero ke no mencione alla arribita xD**

**los amo!!! **

**Karmen**

PD: si hay errores de ahi los corrijo, porque kiero subirlo rapido.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Tratando de no pensar…te**

Harry estaba sentado en su oficina. Estaba cansado. Eran las once de la noche y tenia tanto trabajo, que había decidido quedarse en el ministerio a terminarlo. No se quejaba, estaba aliviado de tener la mente ocupada y así olvidarse de cierta pelirroja mentirosa.

El sabía que ella lo buscaba. Ron le insistía continuamente en que su hermana le pedía una visita, pero no tenia ánimos para enfrentarla, no tenia fuerzas para dejarse manipular de nuevo.

Ya había terminado el ultimo informe detallando la fatídica misión de hace unos días. Era primera vez que una misión le salía tan mal. No culpaba de eso a Alan ni a Ginny, él era el culpable. No lo había planeado bien… tenia su mente en otra parte y no supo llevar la situación. - Bueno, si lo vemos de ese modo - pensaba Harry - Ginny puede tener algo de culpa en el fracaso de la misión, porque era ella quien no lo dejaba concentrarse. Si si, definitivamente ella es la culpable.

Se sentía mucho mejor culparla a ella de todo lo que iba mal en su vida. Su vida amorosa, profesional, amistosa (no era muy buen amigo últimamente), y ya casi no veía a Teddy, así que "mal padrino" se sumaba a su larga lista de fracasos.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Se juro no pensar en ella y ya volvía a tenerla en su mente otra vez.

- Debes pensar en otra cosa… mantener la mente ocupada, Harry – se dijo a si mismo, mientras estiraba sus brazos en señal de cansancio.

Mmm, el clima…

El clima ha estado extraño últimamente. Ni frio ni calor… o tal ves se pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en su oficina, que el aire acondicionado no le permitía apreciar la luz del sol. Eso es culpa de ella, porque al intentar mantenerse ocupado se había obsesionado con el trabajo. Y ahí estaba la innombrable de nuevo… en su mente.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hacia el baño. Se mojo la cara con ambas manos y se miro al espejo, estaba demacrado. – El maldito insomnio – se dijo. No podía dormir bien por las noches, ya que se acostaba y recordaba su conversación en el hospital con la innombrable. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? ¿Cómo pudo hacerse la desentendida, si el mismo la vio revolcándose de lo lindo con el "soy-un-bueno-para-nada-Corner"?

Golpeo con su puño la pared para sacar su rabia. Se sentía patético. ¡Otra vez pensando en ella! Esto parecía una maldición… Quizás debía internarse unos meses en San Mungo, para que se le quitara la locura, si si, podrían doparlo y cuando el despertara, Ginny ya se había casado con el mugroso de Alan y se habría ido a Francia para siempre.

Maldita Ginny… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan mentirosa, hipócrita, manipuladora, hermosa, sensual, atrayente y deseable? - Pensó Harry, haciendo un recuento rápido de los muchos defectos de la pelirroja.

Camino hacia la puerta del baño cuando al tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash back **

_Ella miro a su alrededor y le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad. Harry la había llevado a lo que parecía un baño privado y muy pequeño. Él le regalo una traviesa sonrisa, la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso en la boca._

_Ella al principio intento zafarse, pero era más fuerte que ella. El la levanto, dejando a la pelirroja con los pies al aire, y la estampo en la puerta, donde comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente._

_Ella comenzó a reírse cuando Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre. Pero poco después le siguió el juego y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar el uno del otro. La chica rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus piernas y él le sacó la blusa a Ginny. Beso sus hombros y su cuello, mientras la chica se encargaba de sus cabellos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sus besos…

Aquellos besos que lo volvían loco…

Besos dados con amor…

Besos dados con sensualidad…

Besos dados con odio y rencor…

La vida nunca fue del todo justa con el… pero nunca se quejo de aquello. Tampoco comenzaría a hacerlo ahora, pero deseaba que Dios lo dejara en paz un momento, que hiciera sufrir a otro, no a el. Necesitaba un descanso, unas vacaciones de si mismo… desechar su mente como si fueran zapatos viejos, quemar su alma para que no volviera a quebrarse otra vez… y esconder su corazón donde nadie pueda destruirlo a cuchilladas nuevamente, en especial ella…

Salió del baño y camino hacia su escritorio, tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a volver a su casa, cuando sin querer rozo algunos objetos de su escritorio y se cayeron una gran cantidad de documentos y una pequeña cajita.

Recogió todo, tomo la cajita con sus manos y la abrió…

Ahí estaba nuevamente… el maldito anillo…

Aquel objeto que había adquirido el mismo día que su corazón se hizo trisas. Lo miro… estaba sucio, pues después de haberlo recuperado de las ruinas del escondite de los mortifagos. Ni siquiera se molesto en limpiarlo… ni siquiera sabia porque lo había recuperado…

**Flash Back**

_Tenia que encontrarlo… no sabia porque pero sentía una necesidad de tenerlo de nuevo. No sabia donde podría haber caído… los detalles de la misión se hacían tan confusos conforme pasaban las horas. _

_Ginny estaba en el hospital. También Alan y Ron. El se había negado a quedarse en San Mungo, tenía muchas cosas que solucionar en el ministerio, pero también debía recuperar su anillo…_

_Pudo realizar un hechizo convocador… pero no lo hizo._

_Necesitaba llenarse del trabajo manual… olvidarse de que su Ginny estaba grave en San Mungo… _

_Ginny…_

_Todo esto parecía una maldición. Cuando estaba más feliz había querido dar el paso más importante en una relación y pedirle matrimonio. Pero solo obtuvo otro fracaso…_

_Cuando Ginny había vuelto de Francia, y parecía que aun existían leves esperanzas de que el amor resucitara… Ginny esta gravemente herida en el hospital… _

_Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Ginny se casaría con Alan… si despertaba y se recuperaba, no seria para estar con el…_

_Volvió a concentrarse en la búsqueda del anillo, cuando lo diviso a unos metros de el. Si… parece que su vista de buscador era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de Hogwarts._

_Tomo el anillo y lo miro. Se sintió desgraciado una vez más… y los recuerdos amargos amenazaban con volver…_

_Tenia que verla… aunque fuera de noche… debía asegurarse de que ella estaba bien… de que estaba viva…_

_Y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció de la casa en ruinas, apareciendo en las afueras de San Mungo…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo y salió del ministerio. Se apareció en su casa, y cuando Kreacher salió a recibirlo y ensayo una sonrisa algo falsa. Se fue directamente al baño y se dio una ducha de media hora aproximadamente. Se seco su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo (- A que si jaja – "nota de la autora") y se acostó sin comer nada.

Mañana seria un día difícil… era el cumpleaños del señor Weasley, y en la celebración, de seguro se encontraría con la pelirroja caprichosa. Sonrió… - bah, si después de todo, igual la extrañaba… le haría bien verla un poco, al menos lo haría sentir mas vivo… -

* * *

**En un rato subo otro =)**

**besitos!**

**dejen un Review!**

**el prox cap sera el cumple del señor weasley**

**(prometo capitulo emocionante)**

**xauz!**


	18. Capitulo 17: Reencuentro

**Holaaa!! aki yo de nuevo!**

**acabo de terminar de escribir este cap!**

**se me hizo largo asi ke tarde unas horas**

**cap dedicado a carlaobic, a ClausXD, Kyra L. Valkam y a fronfis ^^**

**los amo a todos**

**espero ke les guste**

**actualizo de nuevo en la noche o mañana en la mañana!**

**saludos!**

**Karmen **

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Reencuentro**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde del día sábado. Muy pronto comenzarían a llegar los invitados. Bueno, en realidad solo eran los miembros de la familia Weasley, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, algunos miembros de la orden, Teddy, Harry y Alan.

Estaba todo preparado para el cumpleaños de Arthur. Ginny se estaba arreglando en su habitación. Quería verse bonita hoy, lo necesitaba. Pero no se vistió de forma exagerada o sexy, solo se puso un vestido de color verde esmeralda con tirantes, dejando sus brazos y hombros descubiertos. El vestido le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, se veía muy sencilla pero realmente hermosa. Tampoco exagero en el maquillaje, solo delineo sus ojos para destacar más su mirada, y puso sobre sus mejillas un poco de rubor. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto, recogido detrás de su oreja.

Se miro al espejo…

Su reflejo mostraba impaciencia y preocupación. Hoy se encontraría con el, lo vería después de tantos días. Esta noche seria importante, debía conseguir su atención, pero tenia miedo. No sabia como reaccionaria. Ya lo había decidido, por hoy se tragaría su orgullo e intentaría convencerlo de que ella no le fue infiel.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Escucho que los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar para la celebración. Sonrió al escuchar la vocecita de Teddy y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Entro a la sala y lo vio. Estaba sentado en el sofá conversando animadamente con su padre, y tenia a Teddy sentado en sus piernas. El niño le sacaba la lengua y hacia caretas para llamar la atención de su padrino, el cual no lo miraba, absorto en la conversación con Arthur.

Ginny sonrió ante esto. Se quedo de pie en la puerta mirándolo. Se sentía extrañamente débil. Ese presentimiento de que el no tenia la culpa del pasado la estaba ablandando. Solo quería averiguar que había pasado, no más venganzas, no mas peleas. Solo necesitaba saber la verdad para continuar su vida, y desligarse de Harry, dejándolo continuar a el también.

- Uhmm, ¿padrino? – susurro Teddy al oído de Harry

- Shh, silencio Teddy, que hablamos de algo importante – respondió este, sin prestarle atención.

- Si, debe ser muy importante para que no te hayas dado cuenta que la Tía Ginny te mira como tonta hace mas de 5 minutos – volvió a susurrar el niño, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ginny no escuchara y saliera de sus pensamientos.

Harry se volteo y la miro directo a los ojos, sintiéndose nervioso y observado, ya que la pelirroja no paraba de mirarlo.

- ¡Hija! Estas realmente hermosa… - dijo el señor Weasley, sonriéndole

- Gracias Papá, tu también te vez genial – dijo sonriéndole - ¿te puedo abrazar?

- Eso no se pregunta – respondió Arthur extendiendo los brazos.

Ginny lo abrazo. Se aferro a su padre, tratando de decirle sin palabras que, aunque ella hubiese cambiado un poco, aunque pareciera que era una mujer fría y sin valores, su familia seguía siendo lo más importante para ella. Quiso agradecerle todo lo que le dio como padre y que ella no supo aprovechar, pero de su boca solo salió un susurro…

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Papá

Y no se soltó. Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazados, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. A Ginny le dieron ganas de llorar, andaba estúpidamente sensible hoy, incluso ya sentía que no seria capaz de enfrentar a Harry, pero es algo que debía hacer.

Se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta y ahí su padre de separo de ella, le sonrió y le dijo:

- Aun eres mi pequeña… - Y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Ginny se quedo ahí de pie, sonriendo levemente. Luego recordó quien mas estaba en esa habitación y se puso nerviosa. Se acerco al niño y a su padrino, y sin decir nada, los beso a ambos en la mejilla. Teddy respondió afectuosamente, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y colgándose un poco de ella. Ella se rio ante esto y se sentó en el sofá que había dejado libre su padre (justo al frente de Harry).

- ¿Cómo estas? – le dijo a Harry

- Bien ¿y tú? ¿mejorando? – pregunto el con voz un poco fría.

- Ya estoy recuperada… - respondió tranquilamente.

- Me alegra oír eso, te espera un montón de trabajo en el ministerio – comento con el mismo tono cortante.

- ¿informes de la misión?

- Exacto

- Odio hacerlos, nunca me gusto el trabajo de oficina

- Ni a mi, pero debe hacerse

- Si, lo se – dijo con resignación, tratando de mantener el tono amistoso, a pesar de la frialdad de su receptor. Miro a Teddy con una sonrisa y le pregunto - ¿y tu como estas, cariño?

- ¡Muy bien! Al fin veo a mi padrino, ¿sabes que me tenía abandonado? ¡Deberías regañarlo! Apuesto a que a ti te hace caso – respondió el niño, haciéndose el ofendido.

Ginny rio con ganas, y miro a Harry, a quien también se le escapo una débil sonrisa.

- Creo que a todos nos tiene un poco abandonados, Ted – respondió finalmente Ginny, con una sonrisa temerosa.

Harry clavo sus ojos en ella. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué actuaba así? Eran precisamente esas actitudes tan bipolares las que lo confundían. Lo hacían sentirse manipulado, porque lo hacía caer fácilmente en sus redes solo con una sonrisa, una palabra tierna, una acción bondadosa.

Escucharon las voces de Ron y Hermione en la cocina y se percataron que ellos eran los recién llegados. George se asomo a la sala y dijo "hola simples mortales e hizo un gesto en forma de saludo", a su lado estaba su novia Angelina. Teddy grito "¡Tío George!" y corrió a sus brazos, quien se llevo al niño en su espalda a la cocina.

Estaban solos…

Harry hizo ademan de levantarse, para escapar de la situación incomoda, pero Ginny fue mas rápida y se hinco frente a el, poniendo sus brazos en las rodillas del chico. Lo miro a los ojos de manera suplicante y le susurro:

- No te vayas, por favor

El la miro de manera glacial y le pregunto

- ¿tienes algo que decirme?

- No…

- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo fríamente

Se puso de pie y con fuerza la hizo a un lado, provocando que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Harry la miro, y sintiéndose culpable, extendió su mano para que la chica se pusiera de pie, pero esta no la tomo. Se aferro al sofá y se levanto, limpio su vestido, siendo consiente de que Harry la miraba atentamente y camino hacia la puerta de la sala.

Harry reacciono, la tomo del brazo y la volteo.

- Ginny… yo no quería… - dijo Harry nervioso

- No importa, déjalo así…

Se soltó del chico, y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Ginny se encerró en el baño. Diablos, parecía que todo seria mas difícil de lo que ella pensaba. – El ya no quiere saber nada de mí… - se dijo con tristeza. No entendía porque se sentía así. Ella sabía que Harry había sido el infiel hace 3 años, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que había algo más allá… y eso es lo que debía descubrir en diez días, porque eso eran los días que faltaban para su matrimonio con Alan.

Debía salir… no podía quedarse ahí encerrada, tenia que mostrar dignidad y enfrentarlo. No podía seguir cometiendo las mismas equivocaciones del pasado.

Armándose de valor, salió del baño y se dio cuenta que todos los invitados habían llegado, y se estaba sentando en la mesa para cenar. Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione. Su amiga se veía preciosa y sonreía nerviosa. Ginny le sonrió también, dándole su apoyo. La cena estuvo bastante bien. Rieron, comieron, cantaron el "cumpleaños feliz", etc. Fue bastante agradable. El señor Weasley pidió la palabra y todos guardaron silencio, esperando a que hablara.

- Quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir esta noche. No se porque razón, hoy estoy mas melancólico que otros días, y estoy feliz de ver a toda mi familia reunida. Porque para mi, todos los que están sentados aquí, son parte de mi familia – dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a Harry, a Kingsley, a Teddy, y a las parejas de sus hijos. – Desearía que aquellos que nuestros corazones extrañan cada día estuvieran sentados en esta hermosa mesa, que mi esposa preparo con tanta dedicación, pero solo me reconforta el saber que, desde algún lugar, mi hijo Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius y tantos amigos que perdimos en la batalla, están en paz, cuidándonos desde el cielo.

La mesa entera se quedo en silencio. Teddy miraba a su "abuelo Weasley" con atención. Harry miraba a su plato vacio. Algunos sonrieron con nostalgia y George… George simplemente fijo su vista en el techo.

- Estoy feliz, porque los tengo a todos aquí. Todos mis hijos han sido personas exitosas, tienen su pareja, su trabajo, sus sueños… y me siento orgulloso de ustedes. Gracias por la felicidad que me dan a diario. Y cuando digo hijos, quiero que sepas que estas incluido en esa clasificación, Harry – dijo Arthur, mirando a los ojos verdes del chico, el cual lo miro sorprendido – Yo jamás olvidare que si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría celebrando mi cumpleaños en este momento. Estoy orgulloso de ti y quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y mi familia.

Maldición, no quería ponerse sensible porque sabia que mas tarde tendría que enfrentarse a la pelirroja, pero no podía evitarlo. Esas palabras lo hacían sentirse parte de algo… de una familia.

- Para mi usted también es como un padre, señor Weasley – dijo Harry, sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos.

Los de la mesa sonrieron (bueno, todos menos Alan, que estaba con cara de enojo). El señor Weasley se sentó y la conversación se reanudo cuando Ron se puso de pie y dijo: - ¡Esperen! – y sus mejillas enrojecieron, al igual que sus orejas.

Todos le prestaron atención.

- Ehmm, yo tenia que decirles algo…

- Habla hijo, habla – dijo con ánimos la señora Weasley

- Bueno, mmm – Ron estaba nervioso, Hermione lo miraba divertida desde su asiento, hasta que Ron la miro pidiendo ayuda y ella soltó una risita y se puso de pie también. – Bueno, uhmm, verán, se que tal vez no es el momento, pero queremos aprovechar la oportunidad, de estar todos reunidos aquí, para anunciarles algo.

Todos lo miraban fijamente, extrañados. Ron jamás se comportaba así, de manera tan "solemne".

Ginny sonreía desde su asiento. Era el gran momento para ellos, y aunque sabia que su hermano era un idiota, no había mejor hombre para su amiga que el.

- Bueno, lo que intentamos decirles es muy importante para nosotros dos – interrumpió Hermione, aun sonriendo.

- Pero díganlo pronto que me estoy poniendo nervioso – dijo Bill

- Si, dejen el misterio – agrego George

- Eh… - balbuceo Ron, tomando de la mano a novia – Hermione y yo… vamos a casarnos…

Se hizo un silencio de 5 segundos en la sala, hasta que todos parecieron reaccionar. Algunos gritaron de felicidad, otros reían, otros como la señora Weasley, se puso de pie y abrazo a su hijo y a su futura cuñada, radiante de alegría.

Harry se quedo en su asiento para que la familia lo felicitara primero. El ya sabia desde luego, Ron se lo había dicho hace unos días. Estaba feliz por sus amigos, ellos se merecían tanta felicidad. Ojala el pudiera tener a Ginny de su mano, y anunciar a la familia que se casarían…

Se puso de pie, y abrazo a su amiga Hermione, a la cual no había felicitado aun. A Ron le sonrió desde lejos, mientras este abrazaba a su padre. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala mientras el estúpido de Alan decía: - ¡Esto es perfecto, podríamos hacer un matrimonio doble! – a lo que Ron respondió con cara de pocos amigos, y Hermione dijo con tranquilidad: - no creo que se pueda, ustedes se casan en 10 días, y nosotros queremos planear bien nuestro matrimonio.

Harry necesitaba un poco de soledad, así que subió las escaleras, pasando desapercibido y se encerró en la ex habitación de su amigo Ron, sentándose en la cama. – Matrimonio doble… Ginny y alguien que no era el… con sus mejores amigos, esto realmente era una pesadilla. – pensó, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no sintió que alguien entro en la habitación. Solo se dio cuenta cuando una mano delicada acaricio su cabello. Levanto la mirada y ahí la encontró, parada frente a el…

La miro a los ojos y sintió una necesidad inmensa de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se contuvo. Ella acaricio su rostro y el cerro los ojos ante su contacto. El ladeo su cara para sentir más la caricia de la pelirroja y beso su mano, deslizando el beso hacia sus dedos.

Ella tomo el mentón del chico, volteando su cara y dejándola frente a ella. Se inclino de tal forma, que sus caras quedaban enfrente. Se acerco mas a el, rozando sus labios con los del chico. Harry cerró los ojos para disfrutar el placer que le otorgaba el leve contacto de ella. Su nariz también rozaba con la de el… sentía su respiración, su aliento…

- Eres tan cruel…

Harry susurro aquello que lo atormentaba, aun con los ojos cerrados. Ella se aparto un poco y lo miro. Se veía hermoso con la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana. Harry abrió los ojos al no sentir sus labios rozar los suyos y la miro. Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. ¿Tristeza? No, ella no era capaz de sentir tristeza, porque se había vuelto una mujer fría y cruel… pero, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro, tristeza era lo que Harry veía en la mirada de la chica.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Gin? – dijo Harry lentamente.

Ella bajo su mirada. Lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos su contacto. Y de alguna forma, ella entendía lo que Harry le decía. Ella se casaría y el ¿Cómo quedaría? No era justo…

Sintió que Harry se movía, se asusto. - ¡no te vayas! – pensó desesperada. Pero Harry se sentó en el suelo, tomando la cintura de la chica para que lo imitara. Ella entendiendo lo que Harry quería hacer se dejo guiar, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, ladeándola un poco, para sentir su aroma y refugiarse en su cuello.

Harry sintió como Ginny daba cortos besos en su cuello. Sintió escalofríos de placer al sentirla de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Esto estaba mal, no por Alan, el no le importaba, pero estaba mal porque sabia que cuando la pelirroja se fuera de su lado, sufriría aun mas. Pero no le importo, no en ese momento…

Volteo un poco mas su cuerpo y también se perdió en el cuello de la pelirroja. Con una mano en su espalda y otra agarrando con firmeza su largo cabello, la atrajo mas hacia el. Beso su mentón, con necesidad y pasión, deslizando a veces su lengua por los rincones que recorría. La sentía respirar agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento. Capturo el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos, presionándolo para causarle mas placer. El estaba casi encima del cuerpo de ella. Podía sentir como las manos de Ginny acariciaban su espalda bajo su camisa.

El con ambos brazos, tomo el cuerpo de la chica y lo apretó fuerte al de el. Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás por el movimiento, Harry volvió a besar su cuello y cuando Ginny volvió a poner su cara frente a el la beso.

- ¡¡Ginny!! ¿estas aquí? – alguien golpeaba la puerta violentamente.

Se separaron sobresaltados. Era la voz de Alan, que estaba detrás de la puerta buscando a su prometida. Ginny vio como Harry se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Ginny, horrorizada, con un movimiento de la varita, cerro la puerta con llave. Harry la miro con desprecio ¿así que tenia terror de que Alan supiera que estuvieron a solas en la habitación de su hermano? Con otro movimiento de varita, Ginny lanzo un muffliato.

- No te vayas… - le dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Maldita cínica – respondió Harry fríamente – solo lo haces para que tu noviecito no te descubra

- No, no es eso – rebatió la chica con tristeza – Te necesito…

- Tu no necesitas a nadie, tu solo piensas en ti misma

- Harry yo…

- No, Ginevra – dijo Harry, lanzándole una mirada glacial a través de sus anteojos – ya es hora de que termines de jugar conmigo…

- Tú no entiendes. Debemos hablar, debemos saber que paso hace 3 años, Harry… yo no te engañe, yo te amaba…

- ¡MENTIROSA! – le grito – te revolcabas con el como una…

- ¡¿como una que?! – le espeto

- ¡COMO UNA PERRA!

Harry creyó ver estrellas. La cachetada que le dio la pelirroja fue con tanta fuerza, que si no le quedaba su pequeña mano marcada en la cara, seria un milagro. La miro cuando pudo centrar su visión. Ahí estaba, de pie junto a el y con unas lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. Se veía pequeña… indefensa…

La tomo de la cintura con fuera y la beso. Fue un beso breve y apasionado. Ella no reclamo, se dejo besar. Cuando el la soltó también lo hizo con violencia. Podían sentir como Alan seguía afuera, golpeando la puerta.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y con la varita en la mano se volteo y pregunto con voz fría:

- ¿serás mi padrino de bodas?

Harry se sorprendió.

- Si – respondió, sin saber porque.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny fríamente, y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Alan.

Harry se quedo ahí de pie, viendo como Alan los miraba sorprendidos por estar encerrados. Fue realmente incomodo.

- Ginny… yo… uhmm, te estaba buscando – dijo Alan torpemente.

- Aquí estoy…

- ¿Qué hacían encerrados ahí? – pregunto Alan nervioso

- Harry no se sentía muy bien, así que vine a comprobar que estuviera mejor – mintió la pelirroja

- Ah… - dijo simplemente Alan, mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry, sin dejar de notar el color rojo que había en la mejilla de Harry, en forma de mano.

- ¿Nos vamos, mi amor? – pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa

- Si, vamos

Y bajaron las escaleras, dejando a Harry solo en la habitación.

* * *

**les gusto? estuvo largo eh!**

**jajaja**

**buee pronto subire el otro... los kiero!**

**besos!**

**xauz!**


	19. Capitulo 18: La intervención de Hermione

**Holas!!!! llegue!**

**jaja**

**otro cap largo, espero ke les guste. **

**creo que el fic terminara pronto =(**

**asi como vamos... xD**

**yo esperaba hacer unos 35 capitulos, pero no kiero alargar tanto la historia..**

**uhmm ahi veremos, quizas solo tenga 23 capitulos xD**

**cuando lo decida se los informo. mañana subo otro capitulo mas. Llevo 3 seguidos eh jaja**

**asi ke esta vez no los abandonare ^^**

**muchos saludos a todos todos**

**este capitulo esta dedicado a ti... que sigues mi fic =)**

**MANDEN COMENTARIOS!! jaja**

**karmen**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: La intervención de Hermione**

Hermione despertó feliz esa mañana. Hace dos días habían anunciado su compromiso ante la familia Weasley, y ayer habían visitado a su familia, para que Ron le pidiera su mano al señor Granger. Sentía que todas las cosas en su vida iban bien. Tenia un muy buen trabajo, el cual le hacia sentir que estaba haciendo algo bueno por el mundo y específicamente por los elfos domésticos. Tenía un novio maravilloso, que a pesar de ser terco, daba todo por ella y la amaba. Tenia a sus padres muy cerca suyo, y la familia Weasley la quería como a una hija. - ¿Qué mas se puede pedir? – se pregunto la castaña sonriendo.

Se baño, tomo desayuno y se fue al trabajo. Su novio se iba más temprano, ya que tenía mucho trabajo después de esa misión. Pero siempre se juntaban para almorzar. Pero ese día, Hermy le había pedido a su novio que la dejara almorzar a solas con Harry, ya que quería averiguar como iban las cosas con Ginny. Este, haciéndole jurar que le contaría todo lo que Harry dijera, había aceptado.

La mañana se paso rápidamente, ya que estaba muy ocupada redactando un nuevo proyecto de ley para defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Se puso de pie con muchos ánimos, y se dirigió al cuartel general de los Aurors. Se acerco sigilosamente a su amigo, que en ese momento le daba la espalda. Iba a ponerle las manos en los ojos para darle una sorpresa cuando…

- Hola Hermione

- ¡Hey! Jaja no es justo! Yo quería darte una sorpresa – dijo con humor

- Jaja, eres muy predecible – le respondió Harry volteándose y sonriéndole.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo. Harry sorprendido le pregunto:

- ¿acaso me extrañas?

- Sip

- ¡pero si nos vemos todos los días! – objeto divertido

- Si, pero ya no hablamos como antes y extraño eso – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry sabía que ella tenía razón, pero es que apenas tenia tiempo.

- ¿Vienes a buscar a Ron?

- No, te vengo a buscar a ti…

- ¿A mi? – pregunto extrañado

- Si, iremos a almorzar juntos – le informo

- Jaja, ¿y cuando ibas a decírmelo?

- Ahora – respondió simplemente la chica.

- Esto me huele mal – repuso frunciendo el seño. – tu siempre almuerzas con Ron. ¿acaso el también vendrá?

- No, solo tu y yo

- ¿Qué te traes entra manos, sabelotodo? – pregunto con desconfianza

- ¡Nada! Ey... ¿Acaso no puedo extrañarte? – dijo, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Claro que puedes, ok, vamos

Hermione feliz, lo tomo de la mano y se dispuso a llevárselo

- ¡Espera, mis cosas!

Harry tomo su maletín negro de su escritorio y salieron juntos del cuartel.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Uhmm, ¿Dónde quieres ir? No quiero comer en el casino del ministerio. ¿te parece si vamos a el Callejón Diagon?

- Me parece perfecto – respondió sonriendo.

Salieron del ministerio y se aparecieron en el lugar. Caminaron conversando animadamente hacia el restaurante más próximo.

Conversaron sobre su matrimonio. Hermione estaba feliz, contándole como Ron le había pedido que se casara con el. Harry se reía ante la torpeza de su amigo al momento de hacerlo. La comida estaba bastante rica, el almuerzo fue perfecto para Harry, hasta que llegaron al postre. Hermione le había hecho una promesa a su cuñada, y debía cumplirla.

- Uhmm, ¿Harry?

- Dime

- ¿Tú confías en mí?

Harry la miro a los ojos.

- ¿tienes dudas de eso?

- Solo respóndeme…

- Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga. Si hay alguien en quien confió, esa persona eres tú.

- Bien, entonces te hare una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con sinceridad ¿si? – dijo, algo nerviosa.

- Ok, adelante

- Uhmm, ¿me puedes decir porque engañaste a Ginny con otra mujer hace tres años?

Harry se quedo inmóvil. La miro a los ojos, un poco molesto.

- Ahora entiendo porque querías almorzar conmigo. ¿ella te mando?

- No exactamente, soy yo la que quiere entender que paso entre ustedes dos.

No quería hablar de eso pero aun así sentía la necesidad de contarle a Hermione lo que había pasado. Era un secreto que se había guardado por demasiado tiempo.

- Me engaño… - dijo Harry en voz baja – Me engañaba con Michel Córner

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Eso es mentira, es imposible… ella nunca haría algo así.

- ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Hermione! – objeto enojado

- Harry… ella no te engaño, no se porque crees eso…

- Ella miente, no se que te habrá contado, pero es una mentirosa, una manipuladora, no se porque le crees…

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me conto?

Harry medito. En realidad no quería sufrir más. No quería escuchar las mentiras de la pelirroja, pero se moría de curiosidad.

- Si quieres contármelo, no te detendré.

- Pero prométeme algo – repuso la castaña

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que yo te contare lo que ella me dijo, pero tú me contaras tu versión de los hechos con lujo de detalles.

- Ok, trato hecho, pero no nos alcanzara el tiempo, ya casi se acaba el horario de almuerzo.

- No te preocupes, Ron te cubre en el ministerio.

- Piensas en todo, ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto jaja

- Empieza, que mentiras te conto la pelirroja malcriada

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!

- Ya, ya… empieza.

**Flash Back**

_Al día siguiente de la llegada de la pelirroja:_

_- ¿Por qué trataste a Harry así ayer? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Quién diablos es el tipo con el que te vas a casar? ¿Y por qué… porque has cambiado tanto Ginny? – _

_- Hermione…_

_- ¿Me vas a contestar?_

_- Me traiciono Hermione… Harry me traiciono – dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y sus ojos se aguaron al soltar esas palabras._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny? –_

_- Harry… me engaño. Ese día en que me fui… ¿recuerdas ese día Hermione?_

_- No mucho en realidad_

_- Era nuestro aniversario. Cumplíamos cuatro años juntos. Yo estaba contenta, me levante temprano aquel día para ir al callejón Diagon a comprarle un regalo. Habíamos acordado que lo celebraríamos en su casa y tendríamos una cena romántica ahí. Yo estaba tan ilusionada. Cuatro años me dije, cuatro maravillosos años con el hombre de mis sueños. Con el hombre del cual me enamore a primera vista, el hombre que ame y espere por tanto años, el hombre que me hizo mujer…_

_Suspiro para serenarse un poco. Levanto la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba los brazos y continúo hablando._

_- Después de que le compre el regalo, fui a comprarme ropa para estar hermosa para él. Me prepare todo el día Hermione. Quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Quería que fuera una noche inolvidable. A la hora acordada me aparecí en su puerta. Nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa y feliz. Toque la puerta y Kreacher abrió sonriente. Tomo mi abrigo y me dijo que Harry estaba arriba en su cuarto. Yo… subí la escalera… entre en su habitación…y…_

_Ginny no pudo continuar. Por su cara caían y caían lágrimas. Dejo escapar un sollozo mientras trataba de limpiar su rostro con sus manos. Yo me acerque y la abrase. No quería escuchar más. Sabía cómo continuaría la historia aunque intentaba no creerlo. No… Harry jamás hubiese hecho algo así. El amaba a Ginny… siempre la había amado…_

_- Hermione… porque Hermione… porque… - dijo Ginny débilmente, no pudiendo controlar su voz temblorosa ni las lagrimas y sollozos que salían de su cuerpo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Harry la miraba sorprendido. De pronto el enojo comenzó a nublar su mente y lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

- Harry no grites por favor… - suplico Hermione

- ¡PERO COMO PUEDE SER TAN MENTIROSA!

- Harry cálmate o me voy – dijo enojada

- Pero es que… Hermione ¿Cómo puedes creerle eso?

- ¿acaso no estabas acostado con otra cuando llego a tu casa?

- Yo… - empezó nervioso, y se sonrojo

- ¡¡¡ERES UN CERDO HARRY POTTER!!!

- ¡Ey! Dijiste que me escucharías a mí también y tengo una razón para mis actos, lo juro…

- Ok, te escucho, y espero que sea algo importante o te prometo que te matare…

- Escúchame…

**Flash Back**

_Era una mañana muy cálida. Había decidido tomarse el día libre para comprarle un regalo de aniversario a Ginny. Aunque faltaban dos días para la dichosa celebración debía aprovechar ahora para buscarle un hermoso regalo a su novia. Y ya sabía cuál era el indicado…_

_Estaba caminando y observando las vidrieras del callejón Diagon. Después de caminar por cinco minutos encontró la tienda que estaba buscando, una elegante joyería. Quería comprarle un anillo soñado…_

_- Buenas tardes señor, ¿que desea? – preguntó el sonriente vendedor_

_- Busco un anillo para mi novia. Un anillo de compromiso –_

_- Oh, ¡por dios! Harry Potter!! – Dijo el vendedor – Un honor señor, todo un honor…_

_- Mmm… gracias – dijo incomodo_

_- Así que se va a casar, señor Potter? – preguntó el hombre interesado_

_- Eso espero. Pero le agradecería que no le contara a nadie que vine acá a comprar un anillo de compromiso. Al menos no hasta que yo lo haga público, si? – Le pidió al vendedor – vera, eso me arruinaría la sorpresa para mi novia…_

_- Por supuesto, señor Potter, por supuesto – aseguró el vendedor – Dígame, ¿que tipo de anillo está buscando?_

_- El mejor. Un anillo con el cual cualquier chica pueda sentirse como una princesa – dijo sonriendo – me da igual el precio, quiero el anillo mas impresiónate para mi mujer…_

_- Creo, que tengo el anillo indicado señor – dijo emocionado el hombre y se fue a la habitación trasera de la tienda para buscar la joya. Regreso unos momentos después con una pequeña cajita en su mano derecha – Es este, señor._

_Abrió la pequeña cajita mostrándole a Harry un impresionante anillo con un pequeño diamante verde esmeralda en el centro. Apenas con echarle una mirada al hermoso anillo Harry supo que era el indicado. La joya tenía como una magia interna, que lo hacía sentir pleno. Era muy extraña la sensación…_

_- Este anillo señor, es muy muy antiguo. Perteneció a Madame Janette Brossard, una bruja de la edad media famosa por su gran habilidad mágica al hechizar objetos – explico el vendedor_

_- ¿Hechizar objetos? Y que le hace pensar que quiero darle a mi novia un anillo hechizado? – dijo desconcertado_

_- Es que este no es un anillo cualquiera, señor Potter – explico con tono misterioso – Este anillo le da una protección especial a la persona a la cual se le regala…_

_- ¿Qué clase de protección?_

_- Si en un momento determinado la señorita que usa este anillo necesitara ayuda, todo el poder mágico de la persona que se lo regaló, en este caso usted, se acumulará en el anillo, proporcionándole a ella un escudo tan potente, que ningún hechizo o maldición podría herirla – respondió misteriosamente el vendedor._

_- Vaya… - dijo impresionado – es perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando._

_- Pero usted debe recordar, señor Potter, que el anillo solo funciona si usted siente verdadero amor por la destinataria del regalo._

_- No podría sentir más amor por ella, créame – dijo con una tierna sonrisa_

_- Bien, entonces, ¿se lo lleva? _

_- Por supuesto – dijo feliz – y recuerde, guarde discreción por favor. Quiere que sea una sorpresa para mi novia_

_- Desde luego, señor Potter, desde luego._

**Interrupción del Flash Back**

- Uhmm, ¿dijiste Janette Brossard? – interrumpió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Me suena ese nombre… pero no se donde lo he escuchado. Debe ser en algún libro – respondió ansiosa y curiosa – Uhmm… no puedo recordarlo

- Bueno ¿importa? – dijo enojado por la interrupción – lo importante es lo que ocurrió después, así que déjame terminar Hermione

- Ya, perdón – dijo aun pensativa – no puedo creer que ibas a pedirle matrimonio…

- ¡Déjame continuar Hermione!

- Ok, ok… sigue

**Continuación del Flash Back**

_Unos minutos después estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon para ir a beber algo al caldero chorreante. Su pecho casi explotaba de felicidad. Estaba seguro de que su amor era correspondido y que muy pronto tendría la familia que tanto había añorado._

_Entro al lugar y pidió una copa de whisky de fuego. Se sentó lo más alejado de la demás gente que estaba en la taberna. Después de unos minutos se percato de que alguien muy cercano a él entraba en el local._

_Era Ginny. Pero no iba sola. Estaba acompañada por un joven alto y moreno que Harry también conocía. Era Michael Corner. El la tomaba de la mano con un poco de violencia pero ella no protestaba. Hablo con Tom, el dueño del lugar, quien le paso una llave y los condujo a las habitaciones del segundo piso._

_Harry asombrado, se preguntó que podría estar haciendo allí Ginny, con su ex novio y a sus espaldas. No es que no confiara en ella, pero la situación le dio mala espina. Saco de su bolsillo su inseparable capa de invisibilidad, la cual llevaba a todas partes, y se la puso para seguirla y averiguar que estaba sucediendo._

_Subió lentamente las escaleras, y vio como Tom salía de una habitación cercana. Frunció el ceño al no ver a Ginny en el pasillo y supuso que estaría con Michael en el dormitorio. Su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y su boca se seco por completo. Comenzó a caminar con temor y muy despacio, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Se paro al frente de la puerta, aun con la capa puesta, y se dispuso a escuchar, apoyando su oído en ella. No se escuchaba nada. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se quedo varios minutos ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer._

_Puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta y giro lentamente…_

_Se introdujo en la habitación con temor. Camino silenciosamente hasta terminar el pequeño pasillo que había dentro y al terminar su recorrido pudo mirar la plenitud de la habitación y el mundo se vino a sus pies…_

_Allí estaba ella. Completamente desnuda y dejándose besar por el hombre que yacía encima de ella. Gemía… y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle al chico más acceso a su cuello. Se sintió desvanecer, en alma, no en cuerpo y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. _

_Corrió… salió de la taberna y siguió corriendo. No sabía donde estar ni a donde ir. Su respiración era agitada y aun con la capa puesta cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo en medio del callejón, mientras la gente a su alrededor, ignorando su existencia, seguía caminando de un lado a otro._

_Temblaba. Y sin poder moverse comenzó a llorar… se sintió asqueado. No podía quedarse ahí. Aun sin fuerzas se levanto y desapareció en Grimmauld Place…_

_Corrió escaleras arriba sacándose la capa y tirándola lejos. Llego al baño de su habitación y sin saber porque… vomitó._

_Cuando volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo, se condujo a sí mismo a su cama y ahí… lloró… Lloró toda la noche sin moverse siquiera de su posición inicial… Lloró y se juro a si mismo que se vengaría…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hermione se quedo muda, mirando a Harry con expresión horrorizada.

- …No – dijo con voz temblorosa

- Te lo podría jurar Hermione, por mis padres… por todo.

- Ginny no haría eso…

- Yo… estaba destrozado, Hermione. Pero de a poco, sentí que mi tristeza, por alguna razón que ni yo mismo entiendo, se transformaba en rencor y deseos de venganza. Quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Se que quizás no fue la mejor decisión, que debería haberla enfrentado, pero no pude. Algo me lo impedía. Me sentía como poseído… como absorto en una pesadilla donde debía ser yo el que vengara a mi alma…y me acoste con otra mujer, procurando que Ginny nos viera en el momento indicado… yo…

Hermione vio como los ojos de Harry se aguaban, pero no dejo caer ni una sola lagrima. Ella también tenia ganas de llorar, al ver a su amigo destrozado. Pero algo no le calzaba en todo esto, sabia que había algo importante pero no se daba cuenta que era.

- Harry… ¿Por qué no lo hablas con ella? Estoy segura de que hay una explicación en todo esto… Ginny es inocente – afirmo con convicción.

- No puedo creerlo… después de todo lo que te conté, tu aun confías en ella – dijo molesto.

- ¡¡Claro que confío en ella!! Yo la veo llorar cada día, porque tú piensas equivocadamente que ella te engañaba…

- ¡¡¡HERMIONE YO LA VI!!! – grito desesperado

- ¡LO SE! Pero tiene que haber una explicación en todo esto – afirmo testaruda.

- Si, la hay…

- ¿Qué piensas que puede ser?

- Que tu amiga es una puta traidora…

Plaff…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Segunda cachetada que recibo en 2 días! – le espeto Harry enojado - ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

- Harry, actúas como un idiota… - dijo decepcionada

- ¡No por eso tienes que pegarme!

- Tienes que creer en ella – repuso desesperada

- ¡NO LO HARE!

- Maldito testarudo… - dijo Hermione – al menos, déjame investigar que paso, ¿si?

- Has lo que quieras, pero no me obligues a hablar con ella porque no lo hare, no hasta que demuestres su supuesta "inocencia" – dijo con ironía.

- Trato hecho – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry la miro ofuscado.

- Eres imposible, Granger… imposible.

* * *

**ojala les haya gustado**

**dejenme un comentario plis.. se les agradece**

**muchos besitos**

**y nos vemos mañana!**

**xauz!**


	20. Capitulo 19: Tortura

**"""""""""""LEAN ESTO OBLIGATORIAMENTE""""""""""**

**Hola!!!**

**volvi xD**

**ven ke no tardo tanto =)**

**he decidido que el fic tendra 23 capitulos, asi que queda muy poco.**

**(no me critiquen si cambio de opinion y lo hago mas largo, porque soy gemenis, es decir, soy bastante cambiante jaja)**

**Espero terminarlo pronto, al menos no dejare de escribirlo hasta terminarlo, asi que no se preocupen por eso.**

**El proximo martes me voy de vacaciones a otra ciudad, por ende, no llevare mi notebook conmigo porque mi madre me matara si lo llevo xD**

**Espero poder terminarlo antes del martes, o sino tendran que esperar una nueva actualizacion el dia sabado 20 de feb. porke ese dia vuelvo al pc.**

**Quiero decir un par de cosillas (si.. si se que ya dije bastante xD)**

**PRIMERO: gracias a todos los maravillosos reviews que me han mandado, me emocionan mucho. Hay gente que se va quedando en mi memoria y por eso a veces repito las dedicatorias de capitulo, pero normalmente lo dedico a las personas que comentan el ultimo capitulo subido. **

**SEGUNDO: este es mi primer fanfic (junto con un one-shop que anda por ahi xD ) y realmente me siento orgullosa del impacto que ha tenido, tanto para bien como para mal. Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**TERCERO: como la historia terminara muy pronto, les voy a adelantar que en el proximo capitulo se destapa la olla... jaja**

**CUARTO: Espero que les guste este capitulo, que muestra un poco la bipolaridad de esta pareja.**

**Y QUINTO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!**

**QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A ginalore28 POR SER MI REVIEW NUMERO 100!!!**

**Muchos besos! saben ke los amo! (frontis... ahora cada vez que digo eso me rio por el comentario ke me dejaste hace un tiempo jaja, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional)**

**Karmen**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Tortura**

Día martes. Siete días faltaban para el casamiento de la pelirroja. No tenia ganas de levantarse. Si bien dormía en bóxer por el calor, el sol que se colaba por la ventana ya lo estaba fastidiando. Todo era mas fácil cuando dormía, si si, mejor se quedaría durmiendo y no iría a trabajar. Podría reportarse enfermo, después de todo, ¿Quién se atrevía a criticarlo después de haber derrotado a Voldemort? Aunque era un pensamiento bastante mediocre decidió emplearlo. No tenia ánimos de nada, solo quería dormir, dormir… y dor…

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo en su oído una alegre voz.

Pero Harry se negó a abrir los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño, esperaría a que le hablaran un par de veces más.

- Bueno, si no quieres despertar me acostare contigo hasta que abras los ojos – dijo la misma voz., una voz de femenina.

Sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado, y sintió un aroma a flores realmente encantador. Sabía que no era la primera vez que sentía ese aroma, pero no podía asociarlo a un cuerpo en específico.

Una cabeza se apoyo en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo, el, por instinto, envolvió a la figura que se encontraba a su lado con sus brazos. Su cabello era suave y olía tan bien. Beso su frente, sabia que ese aroma merecía ser besado, si es que se podía. Pero no se detuvo… su instinto, su maldito instinto le decía que debía seguir besando. Y sin abrir los ojos se deslizo por la cama, hasta llegar al cuello de la chica. Comenzó a besar… a lamer. Ese aroma lo intoxicaba de placer. Más… quería más. Ella sabia rico, era vicioso.

- Uhmm, Harry ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la mujer con una risita.

Un momento, esa era la voz de…

Se aparto y miro al rostro de la chica, que por cierto, era preciosa.

- ¡¡¡Ginny!!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – dijo, medio saltando de la cama al intentar sentarse en ella.

La miraba sorprendido. Se mareo ante el movimiento tan rápido y cerro unos instantes los ojos. Ella sonreía coqueta y traviesa, mirándolo confianzudamente desde su cama.

- ¡Yo te lo advertí jaja, no digas que no!

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto sin entender de que hablaba la pelirroja

- Que te advertí que si no despertabas me acostaría contigo – respondió, soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenia el chico.

Harry hizo un gesto reprobatorio y se dejo caer en su almohada nuevamente, al lado de ella. Ginny volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de él.

- Hueles bien…

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto Harry. Extrañamente el pensaba lo mismo sobre ella.

- Sip, muy rico, muy varonil – respondió aferrándose mas a el.

Debía apartarla, pero no quería. Después de todo ¿a quien le venían mal un par de abrazos y caricias? A Nadie, y menos si provenían de su pelirroja.

- ¿Me dirás porque estas aquí?

- Vine a buscarte – respondió con simpleza

- Uhmm, no iré a trabajar hoy, estoy cansado y casi enfermo – mintió

- Se te olvido por completo ¿no es así?– dijo molesta

- Emmm…

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!

- Ok ok, lo admito, lo olvide – dijo con voz resignada - ¿Qué se supone que debía recordar?

- Que hoy tenemos el día libre…

- ¡¡¡¿Entonces porque no me dejas dormir?!!!

- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Se supone que hoy debes ir a probarte tu traje para mi matrimonio! ¡Eres el padrino, por dios santo!

El la miro sorprendido. Si, se le había olvidado por completo. Pero ¿que esperaba Ginny? ¿Que esperara con emoción el día de su matrimonio, y que mas encima se sumara a los preparativos?

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – pregunto, con voz adormilada

- ¡Claro que tiene que ser ahora! ¡Mama, Papa, Luna, Ron y Hermione nos están esperando en la tienda! ¡Y como no llegaste a la hora indicada tuve que venir a buscarte! – le espeto enojada

- ¡¡¡Maldicioooooooooooooooooon!!! – grito con frustración

- No maldigas…

- Deja de contradecirme – le dijo con tono de niño malcriado

- No me diga que el bebe aun tiene sueñito – se burlo Ginny

- Si, tengo sueñito, asi que mejor durmamos – dijo Harry, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas de la cama.

Ginny rio y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al chico mientras este reclamaba. Se acerco sensualmente a su oído y le dijo:

- ¿Quieres que te despierte?

Harry se estremeció. Hizo para atrás las mantas, destapándolos.

- Déjame recordarte, que la ultima vez que estuvimos solos me golpeaste – dijo con una voz que "intentaba" ser seria.

- Porque tú me llamaste perra…

- ¿Acaso dije algo que no fuera cierto? – ironizo

- Ok, si… tal vez soy una perra. Pero lamentablemente para ti, así te gusto. Así que si quieres un mejor despertar déjate querer…

Y sin decir más, lo beso. Un beso lento al principio. Harry la aferro a su cuerpo aprisionándola con sus brazos y metió su lengua en la boca de la chica con violencia. Ella se subió encima de el, y puso sus piernas al costado del cuerpo de Harry y se inclino para disfrutar del cuello del chico. Harry comenzó a "emocionarse" con la postura de la chica y metió sus manos por debajo de la remera de ella, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Ginny tenia el control de la situación y eso no le gusto para nada. Así que sin siquiera avisarle a la chica, Harry se sentó en su cama, acomodando las piernas de la pelirroja, para que quedaran en la misma posición anterior. Ginny se sorprendió pero no reclamo. Estaba sentada sobre el y podía sentir el cuerpo del chico en toda su plenitud.

Ahora era Harry quien besaba el cuello, los hombros y el principio del busto de la pelirroja. Ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso al chico. La posición en la que se encontraban era incómodamente placentera para Harry. Lo excitaba, para su mala suerte lo excitaba. Cuando no aguanto mas saco la remera de la chica y la lanzo dios sabe donde.

Ginny no pensaba. Estaba experimentando miles de sensaciones exquisitas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Se olvido que había gente esperándolos. Se le olvido que se casaría en siete días. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo, frotándose en el de Harry, para torturarlo un poco más. Tortura mutua si era sincera.

Era una suerte que Harry durmiera en bóxer. Ella podía disfrutar con facilidad y acariciar su abdomen, su pecho, su espalda, mientras el la besaba con locura.

Harry ya no aguantaba más. – Mierda, mierda, mierda… - pensaba desesperado, intentando que su mente entendiera que debía alejarse de la pelirroja, pero su cuerpo no parecía hacerle caso.

Bruscamente volteo las posiciones, y el quedo encima de la chica, entre sus piernas…

Le saco con un poco de dificultad la falda. Ella se dejaba, sin poder controlar su agitada respiración. Cuando la chica quedo solo en ropa interior, el bajo sus labios hacia sus piernas, subiendo por su vientre, y luego el contorno de sus pechos perfectos.

Cuando digo que Harry no aguantaba más, es porque estaba realmente desesperado. Ni se molesto en sacar el brazier de la chica, así que comenzó a levantarlo para liberar los senos de Ginny. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par…

Hermione miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde el umbral de la habitación de Harry. La parejita se quedo congelada ante tal interrupción. Ginny tenía las manos en el bóxer de Harry, como si estuviera apunto de bajarlos y Harry tenía ambas manos en los senos de Ginny.

- Yo… - Hermione no sabia que decir y de un momento a otro, su cara enrojeció.

- Hermy… - dijo Harry con voz nerviosa

Harry miro a Ginny horrorizado. Ella tenía la boca en una extraña curva… como si estuviese a punto de reír.

Y era así. Un segundo mas tarde la pelirroja comenzó a reír ante la cara de incomodidad de su mejor amiga y de Harry. Hermione salió (mas bien escapo) de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ginny se seguía riendo bajo el cuerpo de Harry, hasta que medio se levanto, lo beso en los labios y volvió a caer en las almohadas. Sus ojos brillaban. Se veía tranquila y ¿feliz? El cayo sobre su cuerpo, y dejo que la pelirroja acariciara su cabello.

- Eso fue extremo, ¿cierto? – comento con humor la chica, aun riendo.

- Eso no fue extremo – respondió Harry – Fue incomodo

- Jaja, pobre Hermy, quedo traumatizada – comento Ginny

Harry no pudo evitar reír junto a ella. Era agradable estar así. Le hacia recordar aquel tiempo que fueron felices juntos…

- Harry… debemos irnos. Si Hermione nos vino a buscar es porque tardamos mucho. Mis padres nos esperan ¿recuerdas?

Harry se deslizo quedando al lado de la chica y murmuro un "si". Ginny se levanto y rápidamente se vistió.

- Te dejare para que te arregles – le informo la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda los Weasley estaban un poco molestos por tanta espera. Ginny le dijo a sus padres que Harry estaba dormido, y que tardo en bañarse y vestirse, mientras que una acalorada Hermione asentía a su lado.

Harry estaba pensativo. Estuvo apunto de hacer suya a la pelirroja y le había encantado. Esta vez no habían sido manipulaciones de ella… el quería caer, le gustaba que su cuerpo se confundiera con el de ella.

Pero después de todo, aquí estaba. En una tienda probándose su túnica de "soy-el-maldito-padrino-de-bodas-de-la-mujer-que-amo".

Estaba poco concentrado y dejaba que la encargada de la tienda hiciera lo que quisiese con el (que no se malinterprete). Vio salir del probador a Luna y a Hermione. Se veían realmente preciosas. Las dos con túnicas iguales. El señor Weasley y Ron llevaban túnicas de gala de color oscuro. Y el, como era el maldito padrino, los novios habían decidido que se vistiera de gris. No es que la túnica no le gustara, al contrario, le quedaba bastante bien, pero la odiaba por el simple hecho de la situación en que la usaría.

A veces no se entendía a si mismo. El con su maldito discurso de "Quiero que Ginevra Weasley se vaya a la mierda por traidora", se derretía cuando la chica estaba a tres metros de el. Y su discurso cambiaba a un "No quiero que se case con otro… por favor Dios, no quiero perderla".

A pesar de sus sentimientos por ella, el no podía perdonarla. Habían veces en que podían hablar tranquilamente y hasta el veía la posibilidad de perdonar sus errores y recuperarla, pero cuando recordaba su traición… cuando recordaba el anillo que había comprado para ella, mientras que ella se revolcaba con otro… volvía a la realidad.

Sumergido en esos pensamientos amargos, Harry no se percato de que Ginny había salido del probador. La miro y el mundo se vino a sus pies.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, con muchos encajes del mismo color. Tenía tirantes que se posaban sobre sus hombros desnudos y pecosos. El vestido era apretado en el busto y vientre, para después dar una caída libre y delicada de sedas blanco brillante. Se veía hermosa, tal como la imagino cuando compro ese maldito anillo hace tres años. Como se la imagino para él, no para Alan.

Ella hablaba, criticándole algo a la diseñadora del vestido, pero Harry no podía entender lo que decía. Estaba absorto en su belleza, en el vestido, en la realidad que cayo sobre el de manera tan violenta. Ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con tristeza.

Quería escapar de ahí. Entro al probador y rápidamente se saco la túnica de gala. Al salir murmuro que era perfecta para el, y que no necesitaba probarse nada mas. Argumentando que tenía un compromiso, salió de la tienda lo más rápido posible, siento observado atentamente por Hermione.

Tortura, si…

Fue una tortura haberla tenido tan cerca esa mañana, pero peor fue verla vestida de novia para otro hombre.

- Gracias Ginevra Weasley… por tu doble tortura.

* * *

**Proxima actualizacion: mañana**

**Que sucedera: ya lo sabran pero es un capitulo clave en el fanfic**

**Dejaran un Review?: claro ke si!!**

**jaja**

**muchas gracias**

**byee!!**


	21. Capitulo 20: Descubriendo la verdad

**hola!!!**

**bueno, aqui esta el capitulo prometido. me costo un poco escribirlo, porque si bien tenia la idea clara en mi mentecilla, pasarlo a palabras era mas complejo.**

**Espero que haya quedado entendible xD**

**Ojala les guste, este capitulo explica todo de todo.**

**Me reia mucho al leer algunos reviews de gente bastante observadora =)**

**los felicito xD**

**algunos si sospecharon que podia estar pasando aki. :)**

**hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana subo otro cap =)**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A J0r, que volvio a mi fanfic jaja (se extrañaban sus reviews)**

**bueno, sin decir mas les dejo en capitulo ^^**

**los amo!**

**Karmen**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Descubriendo la verdad**

Día miércoles: la familia Weasley andaba loca, con los últimos preparativos de la boda. Y quedaban seis días…

Día jueves: Llegan los familiares de Alan, para conocer a la familia Weasley. Y quedaban cinco días…

Día viernes: Comienzan a llegar los regalos de matrimonio, justo cuando Harry se da cuenta que el no ha comprado nada para la pareja de novios. Y quedaban cuatro días…

Día sábado:

Tres días. Tres días para perderla para siempre. Tres días para entregarla a los brazos de otro hombre y el ¿Qué haría?

Nada…

Ella no se lo merecía, ni un tipo de intervención de su parte. El no se arriesgaría, no por ella, no de nuevo. Se sentía extraño. Como si caminara lentamente a una especie de precipicio que pondría fin a su vida. Las horas avanzaban rápidamente y la tortura de ver a todos emocionados por algo que a el le desgarraba el alma era insoportable.

Gracias a Kingsley, el ministro de magia, toda la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione, tendrían libre esos últimos días antes del "gran evento". Harry despertó temprano el día sábado. Debía ir a comprar un regalo de matrimonio para Ginny. Sin embargo se quedo en su cama, pensando. Ya saldría mas tarde…

Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, sus te amo que con tanta ternura decía hace unos años. El pensó en aquel tiempo que había llegado el momento de ser feliz. Pero parece que el destino le tenía preparado nuevas pruebas. Pero ¿Qué mas tenia que demostrarle a la vida? Ya había sufrido lo suficiente. – Definitivamente te las agarraste conmigo Dios – pensaba Harry resignado.

Se levanto, se baño y tomo el suculento desayuno que le servía Kreacher. Ya era algo tarde cuando salió de la casa, y desapareció con destino al Callejón Diagon.

Entro a varias tiendas y miro sin mirar. No es que nada le gustara, sino que no prestaba atención a lo que veía. Pensaba en Ginny, su Ginny, la Ginny de Alan.

Sin tener claro donde iba, camino y camino, hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta, de una tienda conocida. Una joyería…

Sin embargo, la tienda se veía extraña. Estaban las luces apagadas pero desde la transparencia de la vitrina se podía observar dos figuras ocultas en la oscuridad de la tienda. – Que extraño que las luces estén apagadas – pensó Harry, y se quedo observando un rato más. Pero nada paso, así que siguió su camino y cansado, se dispuso a tomar un refresco en el mismo restaurante en el que había almorzado con Hermione hace unos días.

Estaba con la mirada perdida en el abismo, cuando una voz que provenía de unas mesas cerca de el, lo distrajo.

- ¿pero porque tanto interés en ese objeto? – preguntaba un hombre con voz de anciano.

- Porque es un objeto muy valioso, podría cobrar millones por el en mi tienda. Jamás pensé que lo hubieses perdido – respondió el hombre de capucha negra.

- De hecho no lo perdí, lo vendí – respondió el aludido.

Harry se volteo un poco más. El conocía a aquel hombre de voz anciana…lo había visto en alguna parte, pero ¿Dónde?

- ¡¿Lo vendiste?! – pregunto enojado el de capucha

- Si, hace años que lo vendí… y créame que se lo vendí a la persona correcta, mi estimado amigo – respondió con una risita.

- ¿A quien? – pregunto el otro, interesado – Quizás aun pueda recuperarlo, llegar a algún acuerdo con la persona que lo tiene.

- No creo que puedas llegar a algún acuerdo, Borgin. La persona que lo compro no sabia los poderes ocultos de ese anillo – informo

Y Harry recordó. Ese hombre… era el vendedor del anillo de compromiso que le había comprado hace tres años a Ginny. Al escuchar esas palabras tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se quedo escuchando…

- Lo vendí a un muy buen precio. Le dije una de las cualidades del anillo. La parte "amable" del objeto, la cual protege al ser amado y el lo encontró perfecto para su novia, buscaba un anillo de compromiso.

Harry sentía que algo en su interior apretaba su corazón…

- Jaja, eres un maldito – rio Borgin – Apuesto a que desarmaste a esa pobre pareja jaja

- Adivina quien era jaja – respondió el otro, riendo

- ¿Quién? – pregunto curioso

- Harry Potter – dijo simplemente el hombre anciano.

- ¡Wow! ¡Te felicito hombre! – se sorprendió Borgin – Ese tipo se merecía una veng…

Harry no escuchaba más. Quería salir de ahí, escapar, correr. Le costaba respirar y sentía que una realidad muy pesada caía sobre sus hombros. Los hombres pagaron a la mesera que los atendía y se fueron del lugar.

Harry se quedo pasmado, sin moverse. Algunas palabras de la pelirroja venían a su mente.

------- o --------

_- Tú no entiendes. Debemos hablar, debemos saber que paso hace 3 años, Harry… yo no te engañe, yo te amaba…_

_- ¡MENTIROSA! – Le grito – te revolcabas con el como una…_

_- ¡¿como una que?! – le espeto_

_- ¡COMO UNA PERRA!_

------- o --------

No, esto no podía estar pasándole a el. No entendía, su mente no conectaba del todo las ideas pero, en el fondo, sabia que existía una posibilidad muy grande de que Ginny fuera…

Inocente…

Esa palabra lo torturaba. Debía averiguar, debía saber que había pasado. Ahora que había encontrado el responsable de su infelicidad, no podía quedarse así. Necesitaba saber toda la verdad. ¿Acaso ella no le mentía cuando decía no saber de que hablaba?

------- o --------

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Michael Corner en todo esto? – dijo riéndose aun._

_- Nunca lo admitirás, ¿no es así?_

_- ¿Admitir que? – lo miro confundida_

_- Que te revolcabas con el mientras estabas conmigo…_

_Se miraron fijamente. Ginny no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Harry, y es evidente de que Harry estaba demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta de aquello._

_- Harry… yo…_

_- Ya cállate, Gin… no quiero escucharte_

_- Yo… yo no se de que hablas, Harry…_

_- Lo único que faltaba… ¡¡¡Bravo!!! Aplaudan todos que Ginevra Weasley se acaba de coronar como la reina de las hipócritas!!!_

_- ¿Quien te mintió así?_

_- ¡¡¡¿Que?!!!_

_- Que quien te mintió tanto, como para que creyeras que yo te engañaba – le dijo con voz y rostro severo pero con aparente tranquilidad…_

------- o --------

¿Tranquilidad…?

¡Pero si el la había visto! ¡La vio revolcándose con el! No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de derrumbarse y llorar, pero no era el momento. Debía apresurarse, ya no quedaba tiempo. Tres días…

No podía ir donde el vendedor de la joyería y exigirle la verdad, porque se conocía. Tenia ganas de matarlo ahora mismo… y eso no estaba del todo bien.

------- o --------

_-Tienes que creer en ella – repuso desesperada_

_- ¡NO LO HARE!_

_- Maldito testarudo… - dijo Hermione – al menos, déjame investigar que paso, ¿si?_

_- Has lo que quieras, pero no me obligues a hablar con ella porque no lo hare, no hasta que demuestres su supuesta "inocencia" – dijo con ironía._

_- Trato hecho – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa._

------- o --------

Hermione…

Si, Hermione podía ayudarlo. Ella podía investigar rápidamente. Dejo un par de galeons en la mesa y desapareció del lugar.

Apareció en La Madriguera, sabia que Hermione podía estar ahí ayudando con los preparativos. Vio a la Señora Weasley dándoles comida a los pollos, así que se acerco a ella rápidamente.

- ¡Señora Weasley!

- ¡Harry, querido! ¿Cómo est…? – le dijo amablemente, pero Harry no la dejo terminar.

- Señora Weasley, ando buscando a Hermione ¿esta aquí?

- ¿Hermione? No, estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero de pronto se levanto y dijo que debía ir a su departamento a buscar un libro. Con Ginny nos quedamos algo impresionadas porque ni siquiera nos dijo…

- Ok, muchas gracias – la interrumpió nuevamente y sin decir mas, desapareció de la madriguera.

Apareció afuera del departamento de sus amigos en Londres. Corrió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo nivel. Cuando llego a la puerta golpeo con violencia.

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿estas ahí, Hermione?! – gritaba desesperado mientras golpeaba.

Una sorprendida Hermione lo miro tras la puerta de entrada.

- Harry…

- Hermione… tienes que ayudarme… yo se lo que paso… ayúdame por favor – pidió Harry con impaciencia

- Harry… entra por favor. Tenemos que hablar – respondió seriamente.

Harry entro y se sentó en el sofá. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Hermione se sentó frente de el y le dijo:

- Harry, estuve investigando y…

- ¡Hermione, me tienes que escuchar primero, algo paso!

Hermione lo miro preocupada y asintió, preparada para oír a su amigo. Harry le conto con detalles toda la conversación que había oído en el callejón Diagon. Hermione tenía un rostro serio, pero de entendimiento, de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza ante las palabras del pelinegro.

- Y luego pagaron y se fueron, Hermione – termino de contar Harry, con voz desesperada.

- Lo supuse

- ¿Qué?

- Harry, cuando mencionaste a Janette Brossard se me hizo bastante sospechoso. Sabia que había leído ese nombre antes, y busque por todas partes y no encontré nada. Hace un rato, mientras estaba en la madriguera, la Señora Weasley menciono que su esposo había realizado una redada anoche, donde habían encontrado todo tipo de objetos encantados, para molestar a los Muggles. Entre los objetos habían anillos hechizados… - explico la chica – fue ahí cuando algo hizo un click en mi cabeza al escuchar la frase "anillo hechizado" y recordé el anillo del que me hablaste, y supe donde debía buscar información sobre Janette Brossard.

- Entonces… ¿sabes de que hablaban Borgin y el vendedor? – pregunto Harry con impaciencia.

- Me temo que si, Harry – respondió la chica, mirándolo con tristeza

Harry miro al suelo, no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para oírlo, pero aun así debía hacerlo. Una culpa muy grande estaba creciendo en su interior…

- Ok… te escucho, Hermione

- Te leeré un fragmento del libro que encontré ¿te parece bien?

- Si, lo explicara mejor…

- Bien – respondió la chica, y se dispuso a leer:

"_En la edad media, muchos magos y brujas se empeñaban en darle a sus tesoros, habilidades mágicas insospechadas. Encantaban objetos que eran de gran valor para ellos, reliquias familiares, como solían llamarlos. Objetos que pasaron de generación en generación, y muy a menudo nos encontramos con ellos en la actualidad. Un ejemplo claro de esto, lo encontramos en las reliquias de los Brossard, una familia de magos muy antigua, la cual ha sido catalogada como "la familia maldita del Hiyaz", debido a una leyenda que se extiende en otra región, muy lejos del Paris de donde provenían. _

_La historia de los Brossard parte con una hechicera especialista en el encantamiento de objetos. Su nombre era Janette. Los escritos de esa época, cuentan que Janette Brossard viajo por el mundo recolectando una gran cantidad de objetos valiosos, para hechizarlos. En su búsqueda, llego a la ciudad de La Meca, __que es la principal ciudad de la región del Hiyaz (actualmente Arabia Saudita) y se enamoro del príncipe de la región: __Mutaib Bin Abdullah. Mutaib, completamente sorprendido por la gran cantidad de tesoros inigualables con los que contaba Janette, pidió su mano en matrimonio por el interés de poseerlos. _

_Mutaib regalo a su prometida el anillo familiar que había pertenecido a su bisabuela, el cual tenia la habilidad de proteger al ser amado cuando este lo necesitara, extrayendo del alma gemela todo el poder mágico, creando un escudo capaz de soportar cualquier hechizo o maldición. Ella acepto el objeto y se caso con el príncipe del Hiyaz, dándole un primogénito después de dos años de casados. Mutaib, al conseguir los objetos que tanto anhelaba, mando a asesinar a su esposa después del nacimiento de su hijo. El anillo no sirvió de protección a Janette ya que el amor de su esposo no era verdadero y esto era una condición primordial para que el escudo protector funcionara. Sin embargo, Brossard ocupo sus últimos respiros para hechizar aquel anillo con el que había sido desposada. _

_Las legendas cuentan que Janette buscaba vengarse de su esposo de esta manera. Ya que por tradición el anillo pasaba de generación en generación en la familia real y ella buscaba maldecir a su esposo y a toda su descendencia._

_La maldición consistía en hacer creer al poseedor del anillo, mediante un efecto visual, que la persona amada lo traicionaba, creando profundo rencor y desconfianza en la pareja, destruyéndola. _

_Los poseedores del anillo relatan que la visión de traición era bastante real, casi perfecta. Y que después de haberla divisado, el anillo los poseía de alguna forma, para que sintieran mucho rencor y deseos de venganza, rompiendo así todos los lazos que los unían con su ser amado. Sin embargo, estos solo son leyendas, no existe en la actualidad ninguna prueba de la existencia de este objeto."_

Hermione dejo de leer y miro a Harry. El estaba con ambas manos cubriendo su cara. Sintió ganas de llorar al verlo así. No era justo que esto le pasara a el. Ya había sufrido bastante. Se acerco sigilosamente a él y lo abrazo. El no decía nada, pero sentía su cuerpo temblar. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

- Es mi culpa… - dijo el chico después de un rato, con voz baja y temblorosa – yo compre ese anillo…

- Harry, tú no tenías como saberlo – dijo Hermione con tristeza – no es tu culpa…

Harry levanto la cabeza y la miro, estaba llorando. Culpa, sentía mucha culpa por la destrucción del amor que lo había hecho tan feliz. Y pensar que la había culpado a ella. Pensar que la trato tan mal todo este tiempo. Se sintió cansado y se dejo caer en el cuerpo de Hermione, quien lo acomodo en el sofá y lo acaricio por horas, hasta que lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se quedo dormido. (LEAN MI COMENTARIO DEL FINAL)

* * *

**-------- LEAN ESTO ---------**

**uff, ven u.u**

**ambos eran inocentes U.U**

**se que algunos pueden no entender mi afan de hacer que ninguno de los dos tenga responsabilidad en esto,**

**pero con Harry nos conocemos desde que ambos tenemos 11 años, y lo conosco demasiado bien como para saber que el jamas se vengaria por iniciativa propia, de alguien a quien amo. **

**Con respecto a Ginny, ella simplemente no engañaria a Harry, porque siempre lo amo demasiado. Aun asi la pelirroja es mas ****susceptible al rencor, si ve a su heroe traicionandola de aquella forma. Para cualkiera seria un golpe bastante fuerte. y Bueno, soy mujer, somos algo tercas, rencorosas y cuando caemos en tanto dolor, siempre llega un momento donde nos sentimos inmunes a todo. como dice mi novio " te crees la ultima coca-cola del desierto" xD**

**Bueno, para el ke no entendio bien, podemos resumirlo a esto:**

**Ginny jamas engaño a Harry, fue una vision que provoco el anillo.**

**Harry no estaba en sus cabales, ya que fue poseido por el anillo y por este motivo engaño a Ginny.**

**uff... cansador! jaja**

**QUIERO FELICITAR A DOS PERSONAS: kisa kuchiky y frontis POR SER LAS MAS OBSERVADORAS!**

**ya que fueron las unicas en mencionarme (en sus comentarios) que el anillo era bastante sospechoso xD**

**de hecho di bastantes pistas. cosas como "el maldito anillo" o "me senti como poseido y tenia deseos de venganza" todas cosas dichas por Harry jaja**

**espero ke les haya gustado. el proximo capitulo lo subo hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana =)**

**muchos saludos a todos!**

**Karmen**


	22. Capitulo 21: Sangre

**hola a todos!!!!!**

**si.. apareci u.u**

**se preguntaran donde he estado? bueno.. comenzare con mi historia personal tragica u.u**

**me fui de vacaciones unos dias.. como les conte =) y cuando volvi, me dispuse a continuar mi bello fanfic...**

**y estaba escribiendolo.. y a la vez hablando con mi hermoso novio por messenger.. cuando CHAN!!!!!!!!!**

**27 de febrero a las 3.34 am!!! comenzo un temblor tremendo!!! menos mal que estaba despierta dios...**

**al principio fue suave.. y dije.. mierda.. temblor! pero luego no paraba.. y luego se descontrolo y crei que la casa se caeria u.u**

**mi mama se desperto y nos grito que bajaramos al primer piso.. ya no era temblor.. era terremoto!**

**les grite a mis hermanas para que despertaran... u.u ya que tienen el sueño muuuuy pesado xD**

**y baje corriendo las escaleras (no me cai de milagro.. porke apenas podiamos mantenernos en pie por la rudeza del terremoto).**

**y me puse en una de las puertas esperando que el terremoto pasara y gritandole a mis hermanas que bajaran u.u**

**de pronto senti una explosion y una luz blanca inundar la sala u.u**

**era porque el generador del alumbrado exploto u.u y todo se kedo a oscuras...**

**las copas, vasos, cuadros (pinturas), y todo tipo de objetos (mucho polvo ademas) caia y caia... **

**u.u**

**y se escuchaba a la gente gritar horrorizada........... u.u**

**fue realmente horrible.. pensaran... como hize tanto en tan poco tiempo?**

**ps el maldito terremoto duro aproximadamente 3 minutos... y demasiado fuerte.. creanme... u.u**

**Luego toda la gente llorando y gritando.. y encontramos una radio a pilas.. y empezamos a escuchar las noticias...**

**hablaban de muchos muertos.. muchos edificios y puentes caidos... iglesias derrumbadas.. etc etc u.u no se lo doy a nadie.... **

**estoy segura que se acabara el mundo pronto! han visto cuantos terremotos han habido este ultimo tiempo? u.u es traumante!**

**buee... luego pase varios dias sin luz.. por lo ke no podia escribir el fanfic...**

**luego entre a la Universidad u.u como entenderan.. toda alumna de derecho estudia mucho y casi no tiene tiempo U.U**

**y adivinen que! cuando retome el capitulo hace una semana.. volvio a temblar muy fuerte jaja**

**ya pienso que este cap esta maldito o algo ¬¬ buee.. pero aki esta.. espero ke les guste. **

**tengo examen estos dias asi que la prox actualizacion sera este fin de semana. **

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS LOS CHILENOS, HAYAN VIVIDO O NO EL TERREMOTO! (en algunas zonas no se sintio).**

**eso es todo! los amo mucho y gracias a todas esas personas que, me mandaron mensajes preguntandome como estaba, despues del terremoto, son geniales :)**

**Karmen**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Sangre**

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Busco a tientas su varita, sintiendo un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Ilumino con su varita la habitación. Estaba en la sala de la casa de sus amigos. Al parecer había dormido toda la tarde, y Hermione lo había dejado, ya que no parecía que tuviera compañía. Encendió las luces de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Miro su reflejo al espejo…

Un rostro demacrado y destrozado le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y en sus mejillas aun estaban las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas al caer por su rostro joven. Abrió el grifo del agua y dejo que esta se escurriera por sus dedos. Mojo su cara y su cabello, para refrescarse un poco. Volvió a mirar su reflejo para observar las gotas caer de su cuerpo… caían y caían… igual que algo en su interior, que caía y aprisionaba su corazón.

¿Dónde estas, Dios? ¿Por qué me lo has quitado todo?

¿Han sentido alguna vez que eso que se expande en tu pecho te quita la respiración? Esa angustia…

Esa angustia que puede llegar a matarte de dolor y de impotencia…

¿Han sentido temblar su mentón cuando su cuerpo les pide a gritos derramar esa agua de sus ojos que te ayuda a expresar el dolor?

¿Se podía sentir más dolor que aquel? ¿Más culpa?

¿Cómo pudo pensar que después de todo lo que había vivido, Dios lo dejaría ser feliz?

Culpaba a Dios… si

Porque era mas fácil vivir con el dolor si lo culpaba a el de su maldita vida. Después de todo ¿acaso Dios se lo reprocharía? Claro que no… esta demasiado ocupado.

Sintió una rabia incontrolable recorrer su cuerpo, y haciendo algo estúpido, golpeo con su puño el espejo que le mostraba su decadente imagen. El vidrio se quebró en mil pedazos, cortando su mano y provocando que la sangre comenzara a caer sobre los vidrios rotos. No conformándose con ello, comenzó a golpear con ambos puños el "lavamanos" del baño, donde se habían depositado los trozos de espejo, dañándose aun más…

Estaba siendo estúpido e irracional, pero no le importaba. Golpeo una y otra vez, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el lavamanos cedió y casi aplasto sus pies al caer.

Harry dejo caer su cuerpo… derrumbándose.

Y así, ensangrentado, rodeado de vidrios y un lavamanos destrozado, cubrió su rostro con sus manos lastimadas y lloro. Lloro por todo lo que había vivido, por todos los años que vivió sin tenerla y por aquella circunstancia que se la había arrebatado, por ese anillo que destruyo su vida, por lo que pudo ser junto a su pelirroja…

No le importaba parecer patético, lloro como un niño. Grito y golpeo el piso, esperando inútilmente que el dolor físico calmara el dolor de su alma. Después de media hora tuvo un momento de lucidez, y recordó donde estaba.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y con papel higiénico envolvió sus manos ensangrentadas. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que sus heridas tenían cierto resplandor, por lo que supuso que tenia vidrio incrustado en su piel, pero no le importo. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Encendió la televisión de Hermione con algo de dificultad, a causa de sus manos. Estaban dando el noticiero, debían de ser como las nueve de la noche.

Se quedo unos minutos observando la televisión, hablaban a cerca de un terremoto en Chile, el quinto mas grande de la historia de la humanidad (8.8º)… muchos muertos…

Pero el realmente no prestaba atención, solo pensaba cual seria la manera mas efectiva, rápida y dolorosa de suicidarse. No, no era tan cobarde para hacerlo – se decía mentalmente.

Se puso de pie, consiente que no debía estar ahí en ese momento. Esa noche se reunirían en la madriguera para una reunión pre-matrimonio y probablemente ya se había perdido la cena, pero al menos debía llegar a la fiesta.

Desapareció y llego a las afueras de la Madriguera. Había muchas luces en el patio, música y mesas rodeando la casa. Gente bailaba, reía o comía…

Pensó en que lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era ver gente feliz, pero no podía hacerle ese desaire a la señora Weasley, que había preparado la fiesta con gran esmero y se obligo a caminar hacia la gente. Busco con la mirada a Hermione entre los invitados. Mientras avanzaba, la gente se le quedaba mirando, aunque los ignoro y siguió su camino. En su camino se encontró al señor Weasley charlando animadamente con Kingsley. Al acercarse lentamente a el vio como ambos hombres abrían los ojos sorprendidos al mirarlo.

Mmm – pensó, ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo? Tan feo no era para que la gente pusiera esa cara de horror al mirarlo.

De pronto sintió que la música ceso, y se dejo caer el silencio.

- Uhmm… - dudo Harry – Buenas noches, Señor Weasley – soltó, tratando de sonreír.

Pero Arthur lo miro como si estuviera loco y sin poder articular palabra. De pronto, se sintió el ruido que hace un vidrio al romperse. Volteo su rostro buscando la fuente de este y encontró a Ginny (su Ginny) mirándolo desde la puerta de la casa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión de horror, y con vidrios de platos rotos cerca de sus pies.

Harry la miro a los ojos y sintió que su angustia volvía con más intensidad. El dolor lo azotaba por dentro cuando su mirada se poso en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Ella camino torpe y lentamente hacia el, sin dejar de mirarlo con preocupación.

Cuando llego hacia el sus manos cálidas se posaron sobre sus mejillas. Harry sintió su suave contacto y sintió una necesidad de aferrarla entre sus brazos y besarla, hacerle saber cuanto la amaba y cuando lamentaba haberla perdido. No le importaba que todos estuvieran mirando. El solo quería sentir la calidez de su piel rozar la suya, como antes…

Quería aferrar y ser aferrado. Necesitaba que ella le diera una pista, una esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, que aun le pertenecía, que aun lo amaba…

- Harry, ¿Qué…que te paso? – pregunto con voz débil

¿Qué me pasa? Te perdí… eso me pasa – pensó Harry.

Un momento… nadie podía saber que el se encontraba en un estado deplorable. A menos que Hermione les hubiese contado a todos lo sucedido, pero eso era impensable. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué les hacia pensar que le pasaba algo? ¿Por qué todos los miraban como si hubiesen visto a Voldemort renacer?

- No me pasa nada, Gin – repuso algo confundido y frunciendo el seño - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estas cubierto de sangre, hijo! – respondió horrorizado el señor Weasley.

- ¿Sangre?

Miro su reflejo en la ventana de la Madriguera. – ¡mierda! – pensó. Se había olvidado por completo de lavarse la cara, después de romper los vidrios y llorar en el baño de Ron y Hermione. Su imagen era bastante escalofriante. Su rostro cubierto de sangre y con caminos de lágrimas marcando sus mejillas. Sus manos ensangrentadas cubiertas por papel higiénico. El pelo un poco húmedo, y su camisa blanca afuera del pantalón y con manchitas de sangre. Parecía como si acabara de sobrevivir de una explosión o algo así. De pronto se escucharon risas y alguien salió de la casa, riendo y diciendo:

- ¿Porque abran apagado la música?

Eran Alan, Ron, Molly y Hermione. Miraron alrededor y vieron a Ginny acariciando el rostro de Harry con sus manos y Harry cubierto de…

- ¡Sangre! – Grito Molly desesperada, corriendo hacia el - ¡¿Querido, que te ha pasado?!

- Nada, Señora Weasley – respondió incomodo – solo fue un pequeño accidente

- ¡¡¡pero si estas cubierto de sangre!!! Mira tus manos…

- Estoy bien, de verdad – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

Su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Apuesto a que ella adivinaba el motivo de sus heridas y su ropa ensangrentada. El miro hacia sus pies, un poco arrepentido por lo que había hecho en medio de su rabia y dolor.

- Harry… ¿Qué…?

- Nada, Gin… solo fue un accidente, yo… no me di cuenta que me había manchado el rostro, lamento aparecer así tu fiesta – dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes… – dijo con una sonrisa media preocupada – lo importante ahora es curar tus heridas.

- Yo me encargare de eso… - dijo Molly

- No…

Todos miraron a Hermione, ya que de sus labios salió esa negativa. Ella, al darse cuenta que había sonado dura, repuso:

- Quiero decir… déjeme hacerlo a mi Señora Weasley, debo hablar con Harry ¿cierto Harry?

Lo miro como haciéndole entender que si se negaba armaría un show. El asintió y sin decir mas se soltó de las manos cálidas de su pelirroja, y sin mirarla, siguió a Hermione hacia el interior de la casa.

Hermione lo condujo en silencio hasta la antigua habitación de Ron. Luego, sin decir nada, salió y de ella y volvió con un botiquín para curar sus heridas. Comenzó su tarea sanadora, ocupándose de sus manos. Harry espero que ella dijera algo, pero su amiga no articulaba palabra y eso lo ponía mas nervioso aun, sabia que se venia una reprimenda de las grandes.

- ¿No me dirás nada? – pregunto en voz baja, como temiendo la respuesta.

- Pensé que me lo contarías por voluntad propia – respondió severamente.

- Lamento lo de tu baño…

- ¿mi baño? – pregunto Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos

- Si, creo que se rompió el espejo y el lavamanos…

- ¡¡¡Que estabas pensando, Harry!!!

- ¡Lo pagare! Juro que te lo pagare…

- ¡No me importa el dinero, grandísimo idiota!

- Entonces… ¿Qué…? – empezó Harry

- ¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DAÑARTE DE ESA FORMA!!! – le grito

- No lo hice a propósito… yo… yo no pensé

- ¡ES EVIDENTE QUE NO PENSASTE!

- ¡¡¡HERMIONE, NO ESTOY PARA TUS REGAÑOS!!!

Hermione dio un grito de ofuscación para liberar su rabia. Harry se percato que estaba siendo mucho más brusca al quitar los vidrios incrustados en su piel, por lo que se arrepintió de no aceptar que lo hiciera la señora Weasley.

El entendía a Hermione. Si ella hubiese hecho algo así el la habría regañado de peor forma, pero realmente no necesitaba gritos. Se sentía desgraciado y si alguien podía darle un abrazo lo aceptaría gustosamente.

Hermione seguía empeñada en su labor. ¡Cuatro ojos, estúpido! – pensó enojada. Aunque realmente sentía mucha lastima por el, y estaba preocupada. Mientras intentaba sacar con unas pinzas un vidrio incrustado profundamente en la mano izquierda de su amigo, vio como una gota de agua cayo muy cerca de la mano y alzo la vista.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su mejor amigo, el enano y flacucho que conoció hace años, llorando silenciosamente. Ella dejo su labor y sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos. Sintió un apenas audible gemido de agonía brotar de los labios del pelinegro y sintió como el se aferraba a su cuerpo, incluso usando sus manos inutilizables. Lo dejo llorar un rato, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente de ves en cuando. El lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y temblaba levemente.

- No puedes quedarte así lamentándote, Harry – dijo en su oído y con voz calmada – Aun tienes tiempo, quedan dos días, aun puedes recuperarla…

- No la merezco – respondió el automáticamente – yo destruí nuestras vidas

- No fue tu culpa – dijo Hermione tristemente

- Lo fue… si tan solo hubiese confiado más en ella. Fue mi error y ahora lo pagare con su matrimonio. Me lo merezco, merezco sufrir esto y ella merece ser feliz con Alan

- ¿ser feliz con Alan? – dijo Hermione separándose de los brazos de su amigo – ¿tu realmente crees que ella será feliz con Alan?

- Lo será…

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Jamás la había visto tan triste en mi vida…

- Pero Hermione…

- ¡Pero nada! Escúchame, Harry Potter… Ella no ama a ese hombre, te ama a ti. Siempre te ha amado y siempre te amara. Y si no harás nada para recuperarla pues tienes razón, eres un imbécil y no la mereces – espeto la chica con dureza – ¿dices que tú arruinaste la relación? Pues entonces ¡¡¡Arréglalo!!! Es tu deber hacerlo…

- Ya es tarde… la perdí

- ¡¡¡Harry por dios!!! – Hermy tomo su cara ensangrentada entre sus manos – no puedes dejar que Ginny se case con ese hombre… no puedes fallarle de esa forma… se que ella espera que un milagro te haga luchar… ¡¡debes contarle lo que paso, ella lo entenderá!!

Harry la miro a los ojos y dejo caer un par de lágrimas más.

- No puedo… - dijo en un susurro tembloroso.

- ¿Derrotaste a Voldemort y no puedes luchar contra un francesito por la mujer que amas? – dijo ella alzando sus cejas

- Esto es distinto

- No lo es

- Que si…

- ¡Que no!

Toc- toc

Alguien golpeo la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió. Ginny los miraba desde el umbral con la mirada preocupada.

- ¿estas mejor? – pregunto la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Harry.

- S…si… estoy bien – respondió con nerviosismo.

- ¿quieres seguir tú? – pregunto Hermione a Ginny, señalando las manos de Harry

Harry volteo con brusquedad mirando a Hermione. ¡Maldita traidora! – pensó el chico. Era obvio que su amiga quería dejarlo solo con la pelirroja, pero el no se sentía capaz de estar a solas con ella.

- Con gusto… - respondió Ginny dulcemente.

Hermione se levanto y sonriéndole levemente a Harry abandono la habitación. Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry, tomo con delicadeza las manos del chico y comenzó su labor en silencio. Era muy distinta a Hermione… sus manos se sentían tan suaves, como si fueran una medicamento inmediato para el dolor de sus heridas. Lenta y delicadamente removió los vidrios restantes de sus manos, y luego comenzó a desinfectarlas con un líquido transparente. Harry gimió un poco, ya que el líquido ardía en sus manos.

- Lo siento – murmuro Ginny en voz baja – ya pasara, es solo un instante de ardor…

Harry asintió. Ella hizo unos movimientos con su varita que cerraron levemente sus heridas y luego envolvió sus manos con un vendaje blanco.

- Espérame aquí… - dijo la chica, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Cuando volvió, traía un recipiente con agua y un poco de algodón en sus manos. Harry la miro sin entender que pretendía hacer. Ella saco un poco de algodón y lo mojo en el recipiente. Lentamente se acerco a su cara y comenzó a limpiar la sangre y las lagrimas secas del rostro de su Harry. Harry no se esperaba eso. Se sorprendió al principio pero después cerro sus ojos para sentir la humedad del algodón recorrer su rostro. Podía sentir a Ginny muy cerca de el. Su exquisito aroma floral lo inundaba por dentro, haciéndolo sentir pleno y mas tranquilo. Cuando sintió que la humedad ya no lo recorría abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con ella observándolo.

- ¿me cuentas que paso? – dijo la chica dulcemente.

Harry bajo la mirada. No… no podía. Sabía que era cobarde de su parte, pero no se sentí capaz de reproducir todo lo sucedido. Desvió la conversación…

- ¿sabias que con un Fregotego podrías haber limpiado mi rostro? – dijo eso ensayando una triste sonrisa.

La chica soltó una risita.

- Si, lo sabia, pero con el Fregotego no tengo excusas para tocar tu rostro – respondió aun sonriendo.

Harry también logro sonreír. Estaba a su lado… quizás aun no estaba todo perdido. Quizás aun podía ser feliz… Quizás…

- ¿Quién te hizo estas heridas? – insistió la pelirroja

- Un hombre loco y desesperado – respondió Harry aun sonriendo.

No era del todo mentira – pensó divertido. Pero ella no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- No… no lloraba – contradijo incomodo

- Si lo hacías, tenias lágrimas en la cara cuando llegaste y también cuando entre a la habitación… - le espeto con inteligencia.

- Gin… yo…

- Escúchame, Harry – le dijo con tristeza – Yo se que no confías en mi, y que no quieres verme ni hablarme mas, pero tu… tu me importas, y no quiero que nadie te haga daño ¿entiendes? Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ti, solo dímelo…

No te cases – pensó Harry con anhelo, pero no se atrevía a pedir en voz alta su deseo. Se sintió desgraciado, el la había tratado pésimo desde que llego, y ella aun así se preocupaba por el…

- Yo… no Gin, no puedes hacer nada por mi – respondió tratando de sonar fuerte, fallando estrepitosamente en ello.

- ¿seguro?

- Si…

Ginny se acerco a el y beso su frente. Harry se quedo inmóvil y no reacciono hasta que la vio saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡¡Espera!! – grito desesperado

La pelirroja se volteo y lo miro con atención.

- Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí…

Ella se acerco un poco a el y lo miro interrogante.

Harry busco su varita en el bolsillo y apunto con ella a su cabeza. De su sien salió un líquido plateado el cual vertió en un frasquito vacio que hizo aparecer. Ginny lo miro confundida, sin saber que era lo que salía de la cabeza del chico. Harry se acerco a ella y puso el frasco en sus manos. Estaba jugando su última carta en este juego interminable, era ganar o perder, vivir o morir…

- En el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, hay un recipiente llamado Pensadero. Perteneció a Dumbledore…

- ¿Harry, que…?

- Ve a Hogwarts y pídeselo a la Profesora Mcgonagall, de seguro te lo prestara si le dices que vas de mi parte. Vierte esto en el Pensadero y sumérgete en el.

- Yo no entien…

- Solo hazlo, Gin… - pidió desesperado – júrame que lo harás…

- Lo hare, pero no entiendo…

- Ya lo entenderás

Ella lo miro entre confundida y asustada, pero asintió. Se guardo el frasco en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Gin…

Ella se detuvo congelándose en su posición.

- Hazlo antes de tu matrimonio, por favor…

Ella se volteo, y con un último asentimiento, lo dejo completamente solo.

* * *

**Dejenme un lindo comentario!**

**los kiero!**

**besitos! :D**


	23. Capitulo 22: Volviendo a Hogwarts

**Holas! si, volvi xDD**

**al fin tengo un descanzo asi que me pondre a escribir. **

**acabo de escribir este capitulo y como soy malvada decidi terminarlo en un momento tenso jaja**

**sin embargo, no piensen que tendran que esperar meses para leer la continuacion, porque estoy inspirada y apenas termine de subir este capitulo, escribire el siguiente.**

**Lo mas probable es que tenga errores, porque no me tome la molestia de corregirlo, solo lo escribi y aca esta SUBIDO.**

**escribo el otro ahora mismo, asi que quizas este en un par de horas mas, ya que espero que sea largo. **

**este cap es de transicion, asi que no dice mucho, aun asi espero que les guste. **

**Saludos a todos los que leen este fic.**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, A PESAR DE LOS ENORMES LAPSUS CON LOS QUE SUELO ESCRIBIR (perdon)**

**PD: el fic esta terminando, dudo que tenga mas de 25 capitulos. **

**los amo!**

**Karmen**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22: Volviendo a Hogwarts **

La luz que inundaba su habitación la despertó. No quería levantarse, había dormido realmente mal después de su fracasada fiesta. Claro que solo fue un fracaso para ella, que no pretendía ver llegar a Harry ensangrentado y por razones que no quiso compartir. Le costo conciliar el sueño debido a la conversación que había establecido con el niño que vivió. La pequeña botella con el líquido plateado descansaba sobre su mesita de noche y parecía brillar aun mas con los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana.

Dos días…

Dos días para perderse a si misma para siempre. Ya no podía seguir engañándose. No amaba a Alan, nunca lo había amando y jamás lo haría. Aunque el rencor inundo su corazón durante años, solo era un vil disfraz para no admitirse que siempre amaría a ese hombre, que le robo no solo el corazón, sino su alma, cuando apenas era una niña de 10 años.

Ambos se habían equivocado, de eso estaba segura. Algo se estaba perdiendo en su dolorosa historia con el hombre que alguna vez admiro, y que ahora tanto su recuerdo como su presencia, causaban un dolor más allá de lo imaginable.

Y pensar que cuando volvió a Inglaterra solo quería vengarse. Pero ¿había sido realmente ese su motivo para acercarse a Harry nuevamente? ¿O había sido su excusa? Nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte cuando se refería a el. ¿Acaso se estaba probando a si misma? Quiso sentir el rencor que profesaba al principio, pero no pudo. Ahora que lo analizaba realmente sentía que su rencor no era con Harry, sino con ella misma. Ella y su cobardía, ella y su insistente deseo de que aquel hombre que la hacia delirar tuviera un solo defecto que le desagradara, para sentir que solo eran una mujer y un hombre que se adoraban, y no una fans y un héroe que merecía algo mas, una mujer mejor que ella.

¿Por qué? Porque necesitaba sentir que ella, con sus caprichos, sus problemas, sus arrebatos, era merecedora de aquel hombre tan perfecto. Su sueño de princesa partió bien hasta que se cuestiono a si misma si realmente lo merecía. Ella era feliz aun si tenía esos pensamientos. Pero cuando lo vio, en esa misma cama en la que una vez Harry la había hecho mujer, con otro cuerpo que no era el de ella, rozando sus manos en aquella mujer sin nombre a la cual odiaba, obtuvo la prueba que estaba esperando para no sentirse menos. Harry era un hombre… nada más que un hombre. Y se victimizo a si misma y huyo, como hacen los cobardes. Y obtuvo una razón para culparlo a él de sus inseguridades…

Pero ahora se encontraba donde mismo había partido todo esto. En su cama, en la Madriguera, sufriendo por ese valiente niño de ojos verdes, que con el paso de los años se había transformado en un hombre capaz de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo como ningún otro lo ha hecho. Cuando niña anhelo sus besos y ahora añoraba su cuerpo… si había algo que no había cambiado, es que tanto la Ginny niña, como la mujer, solo deseaban el amor de ese valiente héroe que los había liberado de Voldemort.

Y a pesar de que ella sabia que Harry aun la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él, ya no había vuelta que darle al asunto. Lo habían arruinado, de una forma aun desconocida para ella. Había quebrado su amor de una manera agonizante. Si tan solo el mundo fuera más fácil, y ella pudiera gritar sin miedos que lo amaba, y que independiente de lo que el destino le hiciera al amor que se tenían, ella quería correr a sus brazos y quedarse a vivir en ellos para siempre, lo haría.

Pero era tarde, y nada en este mundo podía cambiar el hecho de que en dos días dejaría de ser Ginevra Weasley para pasar a ser la Señora DeLarge. Y a su lado, haciendo el papel de padrino, estaría el hombre de su vida, definitivamente prometía ser el día mas triste de su vida.

Se levanto sin ganas, y después de una ducha de treinta minutos, se visto y bajo a la cocina. Su madre preparando el desayuno, aparentemente feliz. Alan estaba mordisqueando una tostada sin muchas ganas. Cuando ella se sentó en la mesa, murmurando un "buenos días", el chico le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste amor? – le pregunto

- Fatal – respondió simplemente

- ¿Por qué? ¿estas enferma mi vida? –

- No, solo tuve insomnio – contento sin ánimos

- Son los nervios por el matrimonio – agrego Molly sonriendo

- ¡Si, yo me siento igual! – dijo Alan emocionado.

- Si… debe ser por eso – contesto la pelirroja de forma monótona.

- Por cierto amor… no se si te dije, pero hoy tus hermanos, unos amigos y yo celebraremos mi despedida de soltero, así que no creo que llegue a dormir. Como Harry es el padrino, accedió a prestarnos su casa, pero tus hermanos la están organizando, porque Harry al parecer tenía mucho trabajo.

- Ok… - respondió sin interés

- ¿No te molesta, cierto? – pregunto preocupado el francés

- No, la mía la celebraremos mañana con mis amigas…

- Me parece perfecto – dijo sonriendo Alan.

- Hoy debes retirar el vestido de la tienda, hija – interrumpió Molly

- Si mamá, iré después del desayuno

- ¿harás algo más hoy amor?

- Si, saldré con Hermione y Luna a comprar unas cosas antes de la boda…

- Es que te extraño – dijo Alan poniendo cara de perrito abandonado – hace tiempo que no pasamos un buen rato solos…

- Así pasa antes de las bodas Alan, después tendrán mucho tiempo – agrego entusiasmada la Señora Weasley

- Si… toda una vida – susurro Ginny con voz triste, para que nadie mas pudiera escucharla.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Cuando ya era hora de almorzar, las tres amigas se detuvieron en un restaurante para comer algo y continuar con las últimas compras antes de la boda. Hermione y Luna hablaban alegres sobre la despedida de soltera que le estaban organizando a la pelirroja, si esta solo contribuía a la conversación con monosílabos. Su mente se encontraba en el frasquito con líquido plateado que guardaba recelosa en su bolso. Hermione la miraba de forma extraña a veces, como si supiera lo que Ginny estaba pensando, y otras veces la miraba disimuladamente con tristeza. Ella debía saber, como buena amiga, cuan arrepentida estaba la pelirroja de haber aceptado casarse con el francés. Luna por su parte estaba tan distraída como siempre, indicándole a Ginny que en su luna de miel podría ir al refugio de Snorkack de cuerno arrugado que se encontraba al sur de Europa, a lo que Hermione respondía rodando los ojos por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche cuando al fin llegaron a la madriguera. La casa estaba algo vacía, ya que los hombres debían encontrarse ya en la despedida de soltero de Alan. La señora Weasley tejía una bufanda sentada en el sofá de la sala. Al verlas llegar sonrió y les ofreció un chocolate caliente, a lo que Hermione y Luna aceptaron agradecidas, sin embargo, la pelirroja anuncio que debía salir.

- ¿Dónde iras a esta hora hija? – pregunto sorprendida la señora Weasley – espero que no vayas a espiar como se porta tu novio en su despedida – agrego sonriendo

- Claro que no mamá, tengo cosas mejores que hacer…

- Pero…

- No preguntes, son cosas personales – interrumpió la pelirroja, cuando su madre iba a replicar, y se apresuro a salir de la habitación.

- Mucha suerte, Gin… - dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- Gracias… - respondió esta, echándole una última mirada a la sala, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El horrible ruido de la música a todo volumen parecía tener la intención de hacer estallar su cabeza. No había tenido buena noche, su día había sido un desastre más, y más encima debía aguantar que celebraran la despedida de soltero del idiota ese, en su propia casa. ¿Acaso nadie se percataba de que buscaba tranquilidad?

- ¡Ven Harry, arriba ese ánimo amigo! – le dijo George pasando su brazo por los hombros del ojiverde – tomate unas copas conmigo

- No gracias, no tengo ganas – dijo Harry sonriendo levemente

- ¿Por qué tan amargado, eh? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- ¿ves alguna razón para celebrar? – se le escapo a Harry

George lo miro de un modo extraño y cuando pudo comprender las palabras del pelinegro le sonrió tristemente.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde, lo sabes ¿cierto? – le dijo el gemelo en un susurro.

- Yo creo que si… que ya es tarde – respondió tristemente Harry

- Dime, hermano… - dijo George sentándose frente a Harry - ¿crees que este francesito de culo caído puede hacer feliz a mi hermana?

Harry no respondió.

- Pues yo creo que no – insistió George – y estoy completamente seguro que Fred pensaría lo mismo. El no es para ella… ¿no ves lo amargada que esta Ginny últimamente? Ella siempre fue mas como nosotros… como Fred y yo, y ahora parece la versión femenina de Percy…

Harry solo sonrió. Ron miraba desde lejos la escena y creyó que ya era momento de intervenir. Se acerco con cautela y se sentó al lado de George, frente a Harry.

- ¿estarás amargado toda la noche? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu que crees? – respondió George con una sonrisa – solo queda un día para que cierta pelirroja se ponga la soga al cuello, con el francesito de cuarta.

- ¿tú también lo odias, cierto? – dijo Ron a su hermano, sonriéndole

- ¡Por supuesto! Si mi cuñado favorito siempre será Harrykins – contesto el gemelo sonriendo – además, se cree mucho con sus trajes caros y su billetera abultada. Nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a tipos con aires de grandeza. Nos gustan mas humiles, valientes y sacrificados – agrego George guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Harry rio fuertemente. Los miro con agradecimiento y gratitud. Eran sus hermanos, siempre lo habían sido y siempre lo serian. Los amaba como si fueran su familia.

- Gracias… - les dijo sonriendo – aunque creo que su hermana ya eligió.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso amigo – debatió Ron

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Harry interesado

- Si, ¿Por qué lo dices Ronniekins? –

- Mmm, Hermione me dijo que Ginny esta bastante triste, y que no quiere casarse con Alan.

- ¿Eso se lo dijo Ginny? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- No estoy seguro… Hermy solo me dijo que, a su parecer, nunca había visto tan triste a Ginny, y que ella sabia que ella estaba arrepentida de casarse con el idiota creído.

- Pero si fuera así ¿no crees que hubiese suspendido el matrimonio? – pregunto Harry con tristeza

- No - esta vez fue George quien respondió – Diablos, Potter, ¿Acaso no conoces a nuestra hermanita? Saco el orgullo Weasley… jamás admitirá que cometió el peor error de su vida comprometiéndose con Alancillo.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? – pidió consejo Harry

- Es bastante simple – agrego Ron, dejando sorprendidos a George y a Harry

- ¿ah si? ¿Nos mostraras tus tácticas de seducción pequeño Ronnie? – pregunto George con una risita.

- Claro que no idiota – respondió Ron golpeando a su hermano con un codazo en las costillas

- ¿Nos darás clases de sexo? – agrego Harry divertido, siguiéndole el juego a George

George y Harry soltaron una fuerte risotada que provoco que algunos de los asistentes los miraran.

- Ja-Ja, muy gracioso, cuatro ojos – dijo Ron enojado

- Hey, admite que fue chistoso jajá

- Si si, claro

- ¿y bien? – apuro George - ¿Cómo puede nuestro amigo Harry cabeza rajada recuperar a la pelirroja?

- Simple… demuéstrale que la amas – respondió el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo – demuéstrale lo que ella olvido hace años. Demuéstrale como ama un Potter…

La noche estaba nublada y oscura. El viento jugaba con su cabello mientras se dirigía lentamente al enorme castillo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Ese castillo que albergo su sufrimiento cuando el fue en busca de una manera para derrotar al señor tenebroso, ese castillo que resguardo su primer beso, en la sala común de Gryffindor frente a cincuenta personas.

El frio parecía colarse por su ropa y atacar con fiereza su blanca piel. Vio las luces encendidas de la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no se acerco a saludar. Camino con paso lento hacia el ex despacho de Dumbledore, donde ahora debía ocupar el puesto que una vez ocupo el hombre de barba larga y plateada, la única mujer que lo merecía, Minerva McGonagall.

Cuando llego al despacho, se encontró con el pequeño profesor Flitwick que salía de este. La saludo enérgicamente y la ayudo con la contraseña para acceder al despacho de la directora. Nerviosa, y con su bolso firmemente apretado bajo su brazo derecho, golpeo la puerta.

Se escucho desde el otro lado un firme y severo adelante tan característico de la mujer.

Ginny entro con cierto temor, preguntándose si la profesora accedería a su pedido. Miro hacia el frente y vio a la mujer absorta en la lectura de unos pergaminos. El cuadro del profesor Dumbledore le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa, mientras el retrato de su antiguo profesor de pociones la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

La profesora McGonagall alzo la vista y sonrió.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! – exclamo emocionada, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la pelirroja con los brazos extendidos.

- Profesora… - dijo Ginny y la abrazo gentilmente.

- Tanto tiempo, vaya que ha crecido – la miro sonriente la directora

- Si, estoy mas vieja – bromeo Ginny manteniendo el tono cordial

- Siéntate, siéntate – la invito Minerva.

Ginny se sentó frente a la directora, mientras esta retomaba su asiento.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – pregunto la mujer mayor con interés

- Estoy trabajando como Auror en el ministerio. Llegue hace pocas semanas de Francia, estuve viviendo 3 años fuera.

- Si, eso me contaron, me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto

- Si, volví porque me casare en un día, supongo que le llego mi invitación a la boda…

- Si, la recibí, déjame felicitarse. Aunque admito que me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que el novio se trataría de… otra persona – repuso la profesora con cierto temor.

- Si, a muchos… - respondió Ginny con tristeza.

- Mmm… pero, cambiando de tema ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

- Ah… es que… verá…

- Anda, dime con confianza – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Ok – dijo firmemente la pelirroja – Vera… estuve hablando con Harry anoche… y uhmm… bueno, no se si se habrá enterado que entre el y yo las cosas no acabaron muy bien…

- Si, algo supe – dijo tristemente Minerva

- Si, bueno… uhmm, las cosas nunca quedaron muy claras, y conversando ayer… el me entrego esto – dijo, sacando de su bolso la pequeña botellita - ¿usted sabe que es?

La profesora tomo el recipiente y lo miro interesada. Sin embargo, no fue ella quien respondió, sino el enorme cuadro que se encontraba tras ella.

- Es un recuerdo – dijo Dumbledore con rapidez – Un recuerdo para que puedas verlo en el pensad ero…

- ¿Pensadero? – pregunto la pelirroja – Si, justamente Harry me dijo ayer… que viniera a Hogwarts y le pidiera a usted profesora McGonagall si accedía a prestarme el pensadero que le perteneció a usted, Profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall miro fijamente a la pelirroja. Esta se sintió intimidada, como si la profesora intentara buscar en su mirada la fuente de esta petición.

- ¿es muy importante para ti, no es así? – pregunto con cautela.

- Si, lo es… Harry quería que lo viera antes de casarme, supongo que debe ser importante – dijo tristemente

El cuadro de Snape miraba fijamente a la pelirroja. Cuando ya no aguantaba más repuso:

- Al parecer Potter tiene los mismos gustos de su padre – dijo mordazmente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Severas? – pregunto interesado Dumbledore, sonriendo.

- Es pelirroja como Lily– respondió simplemente Snape.

La profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore y varios retratos más estallaron en carcajadas. Ginny, contrariada y avergonzada miro Snape a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada diciendo:

- Si Potter le pidió ver ese recuerdo, Weasley, debería hacerlo, o podría arrepentirse después…

- Lo se, profesor – dijo Ginny entre dientes.

- Bueno Ginny, aquí esta el pensadero – agrego la profesora poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a abrir un armario.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – pregunto tímidamente la chica.

- Debes verter el liquido plateado en el y sumergir tu cabeza en el recuerdo – respondió rápidamente Dumbledore.

- Ok… - dijo la pelirroja, abriendo el tapón del frasquito y vertiéndolo en el pensadero.

- Te dejare a solas, ignora a estos curiosos – agrego la profesora McGonagall señalando a los retratos.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos…

- No agradezcas – respondió la mujer, saliendo de la habitación.

Ginny se acerco lentamente al recipiente y sumergió su cabeza en el líquido plateado que contenía las respuestas que espero por 3 años.

* * *

**Dejenme un comentario =)**

**ahorita mismo escribo el otro ^^ **


	24. Capitulo 23: El anillo, una lágrima y tu

**Hola a todos! bien... se que mis horas fueron bastante largas, aprox 4 dias xD**

**pero es porque escribi un capitulo larguisimo!**

**siempre escribo... mm.. cuantas? 5 pag de word? quizas un poco mas... pero este capitulo tiene... **

**tatatatan... redoble de tambores... papappappaa**

**19 hojas! lo que es demasiado para mi xD**

**es el cap mas largo de todos y dios que costo escribirlo xD**

**bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, tanto en fanfiction (punto net) como en potterfics.**

**esta vez no tarde tanto ^^ asi que no tienen tantos motivos para odiarme.**

**ando en Examenes Solemnes en la Universidad.. pero aun asi me tomare mi tiempo para terminarlo. **

**queda tan poco que prolongarlo mas seria innecesario.**

**Bueno.. besitos a todos.. espero que no les resulte tedioso el capitulo y que les guste.**

**los amo :D**

**Karmen**

**PD: dejen comentarios! ^^**

**PD2: me niego a revisar un capitulo de 19 pag xD asi que si tiene errores lo siento jaja pero suelo no leer mis historias... porque despues no me gustan y borro todo :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23: El anillo, una lágrima y tu amor… **

Sintió como el frio liquido golpeaba su cara y se llevaba consigo el suelo firme que pisaba. Sintió que caía y caía con el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor. Aterrizo con violencia sobre el piso. Estaba en la oscuridad de una sala que le parecía conocida.

- Grimmauld place… - susurro la pelirroja

En efecto, se encontraba en la casa de Harry. Al parecer no había nadie en la casa. Si era así ¿Por qué Harry quería mostrarle ese recuerdo?

De pronto sintió un ruido y se volteo. Provenía del pasillo que daba a las escaleras. Se acerco con cautela para no ser descubierta. El ruido era muy parecido al que hacen dos personas al jadear. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver de donde provenía aquel ruido, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Era ella y Harry, unos años mas jóvenes, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente. Harry la tenía completamente aprisionada entre sus brazos, y ella se dejaba besar y al mismo tiempo se frotaba en el cuerpo del chico. Harry completamente excitado la levanto con fuerza del suelo, y ella por instinto rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas. La Ginny del futuro podía vislumbrar la necesidad de dos cuerpos que deseaban marcar posesión del otro.

- Harry yo… yo nunca…

- Shh… - la callo el chico, mientras tocaba sus piernas por debajo de la falda de la chica – ni yo mi amor… sabes que no…

La pelirroja gimió cuando un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Harry la besaba con necesidad y hábilmente despojo a la chica de su remera, dejándola solo cubierta por un brazier negro con encaje que contrastaba a la perfección con su blanca piel. Harry se alejo unos centímetros para observarla, absorto en su belleza. Ella se sonrojo levemente al ser observada, y para disminuir su vergüenza, se acerco al chico y desabrocho la camisa negra de él lentamente… botón por botón…

Harry se quedo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados en su posición, mientras disfrutaba de los suaves roces de sus manos. Ginny recordaba esto… la primera vez que hicieron el amor…

¿Por qué Harry le mostraba esto? ¿Creía él que ella lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo olvidar la mejor noche de su vida? Se había sentido tan amada… pero tan caliente y excitada a la vez. Se quedo escondida mientras su yo del pasado y un sensual Harry se tocaban tímidamente, despojándose de sus ropas. Vio como Harry la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación, dispuesto a convertirla en mujer. Ella no los siguió, sabia exactamente lo que había pasado… verlo seria sufrir aun con mas intensidad la larga ausencia del amor de su vida sobre su piel.

Se sintió vacía al escuchar los débiles gemidos provenientes del piso superior. Se sentó en la escalera pretendiendo no hacer demasiado ruido, no estaba segura si podían verla o escucharla, jamás había utilizado en un pensadero.

Quería que este recuerdo acabara rápido para poder irse, no era justo que Harry la torturara de esa manera. Ella recordaba sus caricias cada noche, no necesitaba presenciarlas nuevamente. En su soledad soltó un par de lagrimas, estaba sola, ahora que se había visto a si misma tan feliz, se daba cuenta que el destino se la llevo en un enorme tornado, y luego la había soltado en un lugar desconocido, completamente sola y desprotegida.

Cuando sus ojos se nublaron por culpa de las lágrimas, al frotarse los ojos con sus manos, su visión se volvió borrosa, y el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas. – ¡Termino! – se dijo aliviada, pero cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas se percato que se encontraba en un lugar distinto.

Una briza marina llego a su rostro, sintiéndose levemente despejada, dejando que este nuevo aire inundara sus pulmones. Estaba en una playa, eso podía notar, pero era de noche, y la oscuridad dificultaba su visión.

- ¡¿ACASO NO NOTASTE COMO TE MIRABA? ¡TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO LA MUY ZORRA! – grito una voz conocida tras ella.

Se volteo asustada. La Ginny del pasado le estaba gritando a todo pulmón a un Harry medio asustado.

- Amor… ¿cálmate, si? ¿Qué importa si me coqueteo o no? Sabes que jamás le haría caso… yo te amo a ti, preciosa – dijo tristemente el chico de ojos verdes.

- ¡No quiero ver a Chang cerca de ti! ¿me escuchaste, Harry Potter? – le espeto enojada, pero evidentemente mas calmada, la pelirroja.

- Esta bien, amor – le respondió su novio con una leve sonrisa.

La chica miro a sus pies, evidentemente arrepentida por su ataque de ira. Harry la miraba fijamente. No estaba enojado, de hecho, sonreía y su mirada desprendía ternura. Lentamente se acerco a ella y acerco su mano al rostro de la chica en una tierna caricia. Esta lo miro con tristeza, con los ojitos brillantes. El solo sonrió aun mas y le dijo:

- Eres una celosa ¿lo sabias?

Ella lo miro con un poco de reproche. ¿De que se reía el muy tonto? Ella no encontraba nada gracioso.

- No estoy celosa… - le contradijo

- ¿A no? – respondió su novio sonriendo aun mas

- No, claro que no… ¿Por qué lo estaría? Yo soy mil veces mejor que esa china hija de…

- Ya, ya… - la calmo soltando una risita.

- No se de que te ríes… - le dijo indignada

- De ti – respondió Harry, riéndose aun mas

- Y ¿Qué es lo chistoso? – respondió tratando de controlar su voz para no volver a gritar.

- Estas tan enamorada de mi… que no te das cuenta que te vuelves una leona cuando alguien se me acerca – dijo simplemente – ¿y sabes amor? Me encanta… me siento protegido… me siento… tan…

- …¿tan?

- Tan tuyo… si, así es… me siento tuyo – continuo Harry, volteándose y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

Ella, sorprendida, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura del chico y dejando que sus manos acariciaran su firme estomago.

- ¿Eso es malo? – dijo Ginny en un susurro - ¿es malo sentirse mío?

- No… es lo mejor que me ha pasado – respondió despacio el chico – es… lo que estaba esperando. Sentirme tuyo y saber que tu eres mía…

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que soy tuya, eh? – pregunto la pelirroja con una risita

- Jaja, ps… simplemente el hecho de que eres una fiera cuando estas celosa. Y si estas celosa es porque me amas… y si me amas es porque caíste en mis redes, y si caíste en mis redes me perteneces – razono el chico, volteándose y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla aun mas.

Ella lo miro fijamente y le sonrió.

- Felicitaciones Potter

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque por primera vez desde que eres Auror sacas una buena deducción – le dijo con voz seria.

- ¡Hey!

Ginny empezó a reír y el la tomo apoyándola en su hombro, y comenzó a dar vueltas. La chica reía y gritaba que la bajara.

- No hasta que digas "Yo Ginny Weasley, estoy completamente enamorada de Harry Potter, porque es el Auror más capaz y sexy de todo el ministerio y cada vez que lo miro me derrito y me dan ganas de rogarle que me haga el amor" – dijo Harry con orgullo.

- ¡Claro que no! No puedo decirlo… - dijo Ginny desesperada

- ¿Por qué no?

- 2 razones – dijo la chica seriamente

- ¿Cuáles?

- Primero, es demasiado largo para recordarlo – argumento – y segundo, yo no digo mentiras

- Heyyyy ¿acaso no me amas? – dijo poniendo carita y voz de niño abandonado.

- Ayy… eres precioso jaja – respondió Ginny – y se separo levemente de el, aun entre sus brazos y le dio un beso corto – claro que te amo, mi amor. Eres lo que siempre espere…

Harry la bajo y sonrió…

- Supongo que con eso me conformo…

- ¿ah? – pregunto confundida

- Bueno, no dijiste "Yo Ginny Weasley, estoy completamente enamorada de Harry Potter, porque es el Auror más capaz y sexy de todo el ministerio y cada vez que lo miro me derrito y me dan ganas de rogarle que me haga el amor" – dijo concentrado – pero me conformo con ese "te amo"…

Ginny le sonrió…

- ¿Y si yo quiero pedir algo mas? – le dijo seductoramente

- ¿Algo como que?

- Mmm… siempre quise hacer el amor en la playa…

Harry la miro y lanzo una fuerte carcajada.

- Yo nunca lo pensé, pero realmente te tengo muchas ganas… así que te lo haría donde fuera… - respondió Harry en el oído de la pelirroja.

- Entonces atrápame, gran Auror – dijo rápidamente Ginny y comenzó a correr lejos de el, mientras se reía de la cara perpleja del pelinegro.

Harry la miro correr. Se veía hermosa. El aroma marino y el sonido de las olas hacían que el momento fuera maravilloso.

- Pronto llegara el momento, en que no deba atraparte… - dijo Harry solo para el, ya que la pelirroja corría y le gritaba que la buscara – muy pronto serás mi esposa…

Ginny los vio correr juntos, para posteriormente caer en la arena y comenzar el vaivén de besos apasionados. Ella no pudo moverse. Estaba sorprendida por lo último que había dicho Harry. ¿Su esposa? ¡Pero si el jamás se lo había pedido! Ella había esperado pacientemente, por años y años… y el jamás se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, pensó con tristeza.

De pronto, el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente, ella sabia que venia otro recuerdo de ellos, pero aun así tenia miedo de lo que vería a continuación.

La luz del lugar le daño los ojos al principio. Estaba en medio de un callejón bastante conocido, en un día soleado y cálido

Sintió como alguien pasaba a su lado y se volteo a mirarlo. Era Harry... estaban en el callejón Diagon.

Lo siguió. Harry caminaba lentamente, se veía extrañamente ansioso y feliz. De pronto se detuvo frente a un local, miro lo unos segundos y entro. Ginny, sin saber lo que pasaría a continuación, entro tras el, ya había descubierto en el recuerdo anterior que no podía ser vista.

Cuando entro Harry ya entablaba una conversación con el vendedor. Habían entrado a una joyería. Que raro, no recordaba que le hubiese regalado una joya.

Quizás se la dio a otra mujer…

- Buenas tardes señor, ¿que desea? – Preguntó el sonriente vendedor

- Busco un anillo para mi novia. Un anillo de compromiso – aclaro Harry.

…

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho Harry?

Se quedo unos segundos pasmada. Cuando se recupero de lo que había oído, al parecer el vendedor había reconocido a su novio como "el niño que vivió"

- Así que se va a casar, señor Potter? – preguntó el hombre interesado

- Eso espero. Pero le agradecería que no le contara a nadie que vine acá a comprar un anillo de compromiso. Al menos no hasta que yo lo haga público, ¿si? –pidió Harry al vendedor – vera, eso me arruinaría la sorpresa para mi novia.

- Por supuesto, señor Potter, por supuesto – le aseguro su receptor – Dígame, ¿que tipo de anillo está buscando?

- El mejor. Un anillo con el cual cualquier chica pueda sentirse como una princesa – dijo Harry sonriendo – me da igual el precio, quiero el anillo mas impresiónate para mi mujer…

Su mujer…

¿Había dicho su mujer? No…

¿Qué diablos era esto? Ginny no entendía nada…

No… no… ¡NO!

Harry no podía… ¡Harry jamás se había atrevido! Pero… Harry lo recordaba, debía ser real… tenia que serlo.

El vendedor se fue a la habitación trasera de la tienda, al parecer para buscar un anillo perfecto para ella.

Harry se veía ansioso. Jugaba con sus manos, haciendo sonar casualmente los huesos de sus dedos. Ginny no pudo dejar de notar, lo lindo que se veía ahí parado, impaciente, buscando algo para ella… un anillo de compromiso.

Pero… ¿Qué había pasado? Ginny con angustia se preguntaba porque jamás había recibido esa joya. Quizás nunca la compro, pensó esperanzada. Quizás ni una joya le gusto y no la compro…

- Es este, señor

El joyero había regresado con una pequeña cajita en su mano derecha. Al abrirla, Ginny pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de su novio. Se acerco para mirar mejor. Se trataba de un impresionante anillo con un pequeño diamante verde esmeralda en el centro. Ella jamás había visto un anillo más hermoso que aquel… el joyero tenia razón, era perfecto. Si tan solo hubiese llegado a sus manos, ella jamás lo hubiese rechazado… ella no tendría que casarse ahora con Alan, pensó con tristeza.

- Este anillo señor, es muy muy antiguo. Perteneció a Madame Janette Brossard, una bruja de la edad media famosa por su gran habilidad mágica al hechizar objetos – explico el vendedor

Si, evidentemente estaba hechizado. El anillo desprendía un aura extraña, como si tuviera una magia interna. Ella, incluso aunque se trataba solamente de un recuerdo, pudo sentirlo.

- ¿Hechizar objetos? ¿Y que le hace pensar que quiero darle a mi novia un anillo hechizado? – dijo Harry desconcertado.

- Es que este no es un anillo cualquiera, señor Potter – explico misteriosamente el hombre – Este anillo le da una protección especial a la persona a la cual se le regala…

- ¿Qué clase de protección? – pregunto interesado su novio.

- Si en un momento determinado la señorita que usa este anillo necesitara ayuda, todo el poder mágico de la persona que se lo regaló, en este caso usted, se acumulará en el anillo, proporcionándole a ella un escudo tan potente, que ningún hechizo o maldición podría herirla – respondió el vendedor.

- Vaya… - dijo impresionado Harry – es perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando.

Si… por supuesto. ¿Qué podía ser mejor para alguien como Harry Potter, que había perdido a la mayoría de sus seres queridos, un anillo protector para su amada? Ginny solo pudo estar de acuerdo con el vendedor… el anillo era perfecto para el…

- Pero usted debe recordar, señor Potter, que el anillo solo funciona si usted siente verdadero amor por la destinataria del regalo.

Ginny, sorprendida por este último dato, comenzó a hacer conjeturas. – Quizás por eso no me lo dio… tenia miedo de que el anillo no funcionara si yo sufría peligro, quizás no me amaba tanto como yo pensé… - pero las siguientes palabras de Harry la contradijeron.

- No podría sentir más amor por ella, créame…

Y fue tan desesperadamente tierno al decir eso, que Ginny no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, y se perdieran en sus mejillas. Harry se veía feliz… y ella no entendía absolutamente nada. Tenía miedo, algo malo había pasado y muy pronto lo sabría. Pero ¿quería saber? ¿Era necesario hacerlo? Ella iba a casarse con Alán… nada podría cambiar aquello… pero…

Ginny se obligo a si misma a seguir a Harry fuera de la tienda. Este camino sin prisa por el callejón Diagon. A veces se detenía a mirar algunas tiendas, en especial la de artículos de Quidditch. Ese Harry, nunca cambiaba…

Posteriormente entro al Caldero Chorreante. Ginny estaba muy cerca de el, para no perderse nada, aunque no entendía porque Harry quería mostrarle un recuerdo donde solo aparecía bebiendo un trago de Whisky de Fuego. Pero de pronto, una aparición lo cambio todo… y ella pareció entender porque el recuerdo se había alargado.

Era ella. Su yo del pasado entraba en el local. Pero no iba sola… Michael Corner la tomaba de la mano, con un poco de violencia…

Un momento…

¿Michael Corner la tomaba de la mano con violencia? ¿Cuándo paso aquello? Ella no lo recordaba. Más bien, estaba completamente segura que jamás paso.

Michael hablo rápidamente con Tom, el dueño del local, el cual le paso una llave y los condujo a una habitación. Harry frunció el seño, con mirada preocupada. Vio como su novio se levantaba del asiento y se dispuso a seguirla. Cuando no hubo nadie mirando, saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo puso. Su capa invisible por supuesto…

Ginny se siguió a si misma, ya que no podía ver a Harry. Subio las escaleras y vio como Tom cerraba la puerta una habitación cercana. Se puso cerca de la puerta, para ver si podía escuchar algún ruido, pero nada pasaba.

Ginny sentía terror… estaba asustada. Algo estaba mal, eso jamás había pasado, podría jurarlo ante el mismísimo Dios.

De pronto, recordó algo… Harry visitándola a altas horas de la noche, en su cama de San Mungo… Harry diciéndole algo sobre Michael Corner…

Flash Back

- _¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? Tu te metiste con el…_

_Ginny lo miro confundida y enarco las cejas en señal de ironía_

- _Yo conocí a Alan mucho tiempo después de terminar contigo, dos años después de ti…_

_Harry la miro y entrecerró los ojos. _

- _No estoy hablando de Alan…_

- _¿Ah si? Entonces de quien… porque es evidente que me estoy perdiendo algo…_

- _Hablo de Corner…_

_Ginny lo miro y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Luego soltó una risita y dijo:_

- _¿Michael… Corner?_

- _Si, el mismo…_

- _¿Qué tiene que ver Michael Corner en todo esto? – dijo riéndose aun._

- _Nunca lo admitirás, ¿no es así?_

- _¿Admitir que? – lo miro confundida_

- _Que te revolcabas con el mientras estabas conmigo…_

_Se miraron fijamente. _

- _Harry… yo…_

- _Ya cállate, Gin… no quiero escucharte_

- _Yo… yo no se de que hablas, Harry…_

- _Lo único que faltaba… ¡Bravo! ¡Aplaudan todos que Ginevra Weasley se acaba de coronar como la reina de las hipócritas!_

- _¿Quien te mintió así?_

- _¿Que?_

- _Que quien te mintió tanto, como para que creyeras que yo te engañaba – le dijo con voz y rostro severo pero con aparente tranquilidad_

- _Nadie necesito decirme que tenía cuernos, preciosa. Me baste yo solito para ver como ese maldito disfrutaba tu cuerpo… pero ¿sabes? Es evidente que no lo admitirás… y yo ya estoy cansado de tus mentiras… de tus intrigas… de tus juegos… no quiero saber mas de ti, Gin. Es lo mejor para ambos, y creo que Alan ya no me tiene tanta estima como antes así que podrás decirle que ya no quiero ser su padrinito de bodas…_

Fin del Flash Back.

Ginny se sentía mareada y desorientada. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Sentía que algo malo pasaría a continuación. Quería salir corriendo pero no podía mover sus piernas. No quería ver… no quería saber mas… por favor que esto se detuviera.

De pronto, una mano invisible abrió la puerta que tenia frente a ella. Era Harry desde luego…

Lo vio entrar en la habitación y recorrer un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba frente a ella. Su cuerpo lo siguió por inercia. Ambos, tanto el Harry del recuerdo, como la Ginny del futuro, caminaron silenciosamente y conteniendo la respiración. Ella no podía verlo desde luego, pero sentía su presencia. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el pasillo termino al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos.

Y al abrirlos…

No…

No…

Por favor… no…

¿Qué?

No… esto no estaba pasando

¡Esto no había pasado!

Ella…

Si, ella lo amaba… amaba a su Harry… ella jamás… jamás…

Callo de rodillas, sin poder despegar sus ojos, de aquella mujer desnuda y las manos de ese hombre que la recorrían sin pudor. El la besaba… ¡la besaba! La tocaba…

No… eso jamás podría haber pasado. Ella solo se entrego a Harry… ella…

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos descontroladamente. Su cuerpo temblaba y dejo escapar varios gemidos temblorosos.

Sintió algo moverse a su lado. Harry había salido de la habitación, lo podía sentir.

El cuerpo de Ginny reacciono ante eso…

¡No… no Harry… no es verdad! Quiso gritarle… pero seria inútil. Ese Harry ya había vivido esto… esto era un simple recuerdo.

Ella salió de la habitación y vio unos pies corriendo a toda velocidad. Harry corría bajo la capa invisible, pero al parecer no se daba cuenta que en su apuro la capa no lo cubría completamente.

Ella lo siguió, apurando el paso. Se sentía tan vacía. Quería morirse… esa angustia, ese dolor en su corazón, la hacían temblar. Tenía miedo… y ese recuerdo de ella misma, unos años mas joven, siendo tocada por otro, le daban nauseas.

Los pies se detuvieron en media de la multitud. Ella se acerco a donde los había visto por última vez y sintió un sollozo. Harry lloraba… solo… en medio de la multitud indiferente, que caminaba con apuro hacia sus destinos, sin saber que el hombre que los salvo del mal en el pasado, estaba destruido…

Ginny lloraba… silenciosas lagrimas cubrían su rostro por completo. Quiso abrazarlo, decirle que eso no es real, que no paso… ella estaba segura que no había pasado. Pero… ¿y si había pasado y solo no lo recordaba? De lo que estaba segura es que no había sido con su consentimiento, ni mucho menos a conciencia.

La imagen frente a sus ojos se desvaneció una vez mas. Se encontraba nuevamente en la casa de Harry. Lo vio despojarse de su capa invisible y correr escaleras arriba. Ella lo siguió. Lo vio con el rostro crispado por el dolor… lo vio llorar… gritar… incluso vomitar…

Ella pensó que morir no debía ser nada doloroso comparado con esto. Quería que acabara, Dios… que esto sea mentira por favor – pensó desesperadamente, mientras Harry se acostaba aun llorando en su cama, se encogía y temblaba como un niño abandonado.

Ella se recostó a su lado y aunque sabia que no podía tocarlo, alargo su mano hacia su rostro e hizo el movimiento típico de una caricia. Ginny jamás lo vio así, lo conocía hace más de 10 años y ella jamás lo vio así. Tan desesperado, tan inmerso en su dolor… era agonizante ver al hombre que amaba sufrir así por ella.

- Juro por Dios que me vengare de ti, Ginevra Weasley… - susurro Harry, con voz llorosa – lo juro...

Esa afirmación le dolió, pero la entendía. Vio como Harry se retorcía en su dolor y se dañaba a si mismo. Lo vio levantarse de su cama y lanzar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Quebrando vidrios que posteriormente los tomaba entre sus manos y los apretaba firmemente, como agradeciendo el dolor físico. La sangre escurría por sus manos y ella ya no podía respirar, solo quería que esto acabara rápido, el recuerdo, su sufrimiento, su vida… ya no quería vivir… lo había perdido y el había sufrido por su culpa. Aunque sabia de alguna forma que era inocente en todo esto, le dolía que Harry hubiese sufrido tanto en su nombre… el no lo merecía.

El recuerdo cambio. Harry se encontraba en la misma habitación con el rostro cansado y lloroso. Estaba reparando las cosas a su alrededor, cosas que al parecer había roto en el recuerdo anterior. Ella lo miro… estaba vestido elegantemente.

De pronto, una mujer entro en la habitación. Estaba apenas vestida, llevaba solo ropa interior y unas medias con ligas. Su maquillaje era exagerado, parecía una prostituta, pensó Ginny.

- Acuéstate… - ordeno Harry seriamente.

- A su orden, señor – dijo la chica con voz sensual.

Harry comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Ginny lo miro desesperada…

No…. ¿Que iba a hacer? Por favor, que no estuviera con ella… No por favor…

Harry se desnudo, dejando solo sus bóxers negros puestos y se acostó encima de ella, como esperando…

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a tocarme? – le espeto la chica.

- Cierra la boca y solo sígueme la corriente.

- Pero…

- ¡Que te calles, joder!

De pronto, se escucharon voces en el piso inferior.

- El señor Potter la espera en su habitación, Señora…

- No me digas señora, Kreacher – le dijo Ginny graciosamente – aun no me caso

- Oh, lo siento, Señorita…

- No te preocupes, subiré entonces…

Se sintieron pasos en la escalera. Ginny se acercaba a la habitación. Harry comenzó a tocar a la chica desesperadamente, y ella, asombrada, le siguió el juego. Ginny sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

La manija de la puerta giro y entro una sonriente Ginny Weasley de 20 años. La sonrisa le quedo congelada en el rostro por unos segundos, hasta que luego pareció darse cuenta el espectáculo que tenia ante sus ojos. Jadeo…

- Ha… Harry…

Harry volteo a verla aun con sus manos en los senos de aquella mujer tan despreciable. La miro con indiferencia…

- Ginny… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo fríamente.

- ¿Que…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado? Lárgate de aquí… - le espeto comenzando a besar los senos de la mujer.

Los ojos de la joven Ginny comenzaron a derramar gruesas lagrimas silenciosas.

- Harry ¿Qué haces? – logro decir Ginny, con voz temblorosa – hoy es nuestro aniversario… quien… que ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Nuestro aniversario? Diablos, lo olvide – dijo Harry con fingida sorpresa, luego sonrió y agrego – entonces dame un buen regalo y lárgate. ¿Acaso no ves que conseguí una mujer de verdad? No como tu… que no eres capaz de excitar ni a un perro callejero.

Ginny lo miro herida. Su mirada estaba llena de angustia, desesperación.

Ella recordaba como se había sentido en aquel momento. Deseo que todo fuera un sueño, no podía moverse, ni decir nada coherente. Su cuerpo temblaba y solo sentía caer algo en su interior… y ese algo le causaba mucho dolor, era un peso con el que no podía ni quería vivir.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Te quedaras mirándonos como estúpida el resto de la noche? – le espeto Harry con crueldad. Luego con una mueca arrogante le dijo – a menos que quieras acompañarnos, preciosa. No me molestaría tenerla a ambas en la cama.

La chica debajo de Harry lo miraba intrigada. El le sonrió y capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado. Vio a la joven Ginny apoyarse levemente en el marco de la puerta, como si estuviera mareada.

- Yo… yo jamás te perdonare esto – le dijo en un susurro tembloroso.

- Bien, no lo hagas, pero vete ya… ¡me estorbas! – le respondió Harry – Joder, siempre has sido una molestia. ¡Lárgate!

Ginny vio a su otra yo escapar desesperada. Cuando sintió un portazo en el piso de abajo comprendió que ya había salido de la casa. Volvió a fijar su vista en Harry… este se quedo paralizado unos segundos hasta que después se levanto lentamente del cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a vestirse. Esta lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¡Hey! ¿se puede saber que fue eso? – pregunto la mujer

Harry se puso los pantalones y luego se dirigió a una cajita que había en su habitación. La abrió y saco un fajo de billetes Muggles y se los tiro a la chica encima de su cuerpo.

- Ahí tienes, ahora, sal de mi vista antes de que te saque arrastrando…

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me tocaste! – le espeto la mujer

- Y jamás lo haría… me dan asco las tipas como tu – le dijo Harry con crueldad.

La mujer, indignada tomo sus ropas y el dinero y salió de la habitación. Harry se quedo ahí, de pie unos instantes, para luego desvanecerse y caer sentado sobre la cama, tapar su rostro con ambas manos y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente… otra vez. Y Ginny lo entendió todo… el porque lo había hecho…

Y aunque la venganza no estuviera bien… ella sabia que el no tenia la culpa.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar varias veces. Vio a un Harry siendo interrogado por toda la familia Weasley, preguntándole porque la menor de ellos se había marchado. El jamás la delato, fue caballero y dejo en claro que no quería hablar sobre ello, que debían respetar su decisión. Vio a un Harry sufrir con el paso del tiempo, se percato de su desgaste emocional, y gracias a una conversación que presencio de este con Ron, se pudo dar cuenta que Harry jamás pudo volver a tener una relación con otra mujer. No sabia si eso la alegraba o la hacia sentirse mas culpable.

Después de varios recuerdos se vio a si misma llegar a la madriguera pasados tantos años, ya un poco mas adulta. A su lado, Alan era presentado como su futuro esposo. Se vio a si misma arrogante y altanera, basureando a Harry delante de toda la familia. Se sintió asqueada consigo misma. Luego vio muchas escenas que recordaba, como sus besos bajo el cielo estrellado. De pronto, la misión. No sabia que tenia de importante ver la misión. Después de todo ¿en que había afectado su relación?

Y cuando Nott le lanzo la maldición asesina directamente a su pecho lo entendió. El anillo lanzado por Harry se interpuso entre la muerte y ella. Un escudo muy potente evito que cruzara la línea que separa este mundo con el otro. Ella recordó…

- _Este no es un anillo cualquiera, señor Potter. Este anillo le da una protección especial a la persona a la cual se le regala…_

- _¿Qué clase de protección?_

- _Si en un momento determinado la señorita que usa este anillo necesitara ayuda, todo el poder mágico de la persona que se lo regaló, en este caso usted, se acumulará en el anillo, proporcionándole a ella un escudo tan potente, que ningún hechizo o maldición podría herirla._

- _Vaya… es perfecto, justo lo que estaba buscando._

- _Pero usted debe recordar, señor Potter, que el anillo solo funciona si usted siente verdadero amor por la destinataria del regalo._

- _No podría sentir más amor por ella, créame…_

El anillo solo funcionaba si el que lo regalaba sentía verdadero amor. El potente escudo parecía brillar ante esas palabras, que se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Harry aun me ama… - pensó con la esperanza creciendo en su interior.

La misión había sido hace muy poco, y el escudo fue tan potente que resistió la maldición asesina… el aun la amaba.

Luego vio como Harry la sacaba de la mansión antes de que esta explotara en mil pedazos. Vio como este gritaba desesperado, intentando despertarla, y acariciaba su rostro.

- Gin, despierta por favor mi amor – decía una y otra vez – no me dejes solo – mientras ella yacía inconsciente sobre la hierba.

Vio como la trasladaban a San Mungo, y como posteriormente Harry había vuelto a buscar el anillo. La visita que le había hecho, en la cual le había gritado que lo engañaba con Michael Corner, en la cual ella se había visto completamente perpleja, también llego a sus ojos.

Luego todo volvió a nublarse nuevamente. Otro recuerdo…

Ya estaba realmente cansada, no sabía cuantos recuerdos mas quedaban por ver. Solo quería salir de ahí y correr hacia Harry. Asegurarle, jurarle y demostrarle que ella era inocente, que ella jamás lo engaño de esa forma tan vil. Pero luego presencio una corta conversación en la cual Hermione le pedía que la dejara investigar y el había aceptado a regañadientes. ¿Por qué Hermione no le había contado todo esto?

- Porque debía ser Harry quien te lo contara – le dijo una voz, muy parecida a la de Hermione, en su cabeza. Sonrió levemente… Hermione se había vuelto la voz de su conciencia.

Luego un recuerdo mas… quizás el mas importante. Solo que la chica no lo sabía…

Harry estaba sentado en un restaurante, el mismo del recuerdo anterior, solo que esta vez Hermione no se encontraba a su lado. Harry estaba solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, la voz de dos hombres llego hasta ellos, ella volteo a ver y Harry hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Pero porque tanto interés en ese objeto? – preguntaba un hombre con voz de anciano.

- Porque es un objeto muy valioso, podría cobrar millones por el en mi tienda. Jamás pensé que lo hubieses perdido – respondió un hombre de capucha negra.

- De hecho no lo perdí, lo vendí – respondió el aludido.

Harry se volteo un poco más. Ella se dio cuenta quien era el hombre mas anciano. Lo había visto solo unos recuerdos antes… cuando Harry compro ese anillo tan hermoso para ella.

- ¡¿Lo vendiste? – pregunto enojado el de capucha

- Si, hace años que lo vendí… y créame que se lo vendí a la persona correcta, mi estimado amigo – respondió con una risita.

- ¿A quien? – pregunto el otro, interesado – Quizás aun pueda recuperarlo, llegar a algún acuerdo con la persona que lo tiene.

- No creo que puedas llegar a algún acuerdo, Borgin. La persona que lo compro no sabia los poderes ocultos de ese anillo – informo

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer había reconocido al hombre. Lo vio más atento a la conversación.

- Lo vendí a un muy buen precio. Le dije una de las cualidades del anillo. La parte "amable" del objeto, la cual protege al ser amado y el lo encontró perfecto para su novia, buscaba un anillo de compromiso.

Ginny sentía que algo en su interior apretaba su corazón… No… por favor, ya no quería saber mas…

- Jaja, eres un maldito – rio Borgin – Apuesto a que desarmaste a esa pobre pareja jaja

Basta, por favor… basta… Gin quería correr lejos de ahí… pero su cuerpo no le respondía, una vez mas…

- Adivina quien era jaja – respondió el otro, riendo

- ¿Quién? – pregunto curioso

- Harry Potter – dijo simplemente el hombre anciano.

- ¡Wow! ¡Te felicito hombre! – se sorprendió Borgin – Ese tipo se merecía una venganza

- Si, tienes razón – respondió el otro – brindemos, por mi venganza en nombre del señor tenebroso.

- Salud – dijo Borgin sonriendo.

Al parecer Harry no escuchaba más. Su rostro detonaba miedo y desesperación. Jadeaba como si le costara respirar. Los hombres pagaron a la mesera que los atendía y se fueron del lugar.

Los ojos de Ginny la traicionaron nuevamente. Estaba impactada… era demasiada información para ella. Estaba presenciando el motivo por el cual su vida se había arruinado y sencillamente no podía hacer nada más que derramar gruesas lágrimas, porque el daño ya estaba hecho. Al parecer ese anillo los había separado, aunque no entendía muy bien el como o el porque, de algo estaba segura, tanto Harry como ella eran victimas en este asunto. Voldemort y sus seguidores, una vez mas habían arruinado la vida del niño que sobrevivió, y de paso… la de ella.

Harry se quedo pasmado, sin moverse, por unos instantes. Luego el recuerdo volvió a cambiar… Quizás ahora lo entendería del todo, el "secreto del anillo".

Harry gritaba desesperadamente, golpeando con fuerza una puerta muy parecida a la del departamento de Ron y Hermione. En efecto, segundos más tarde, la chica de pelo castaño la abrió de par en par, y con rostro medio asustado dijo:

- Harry…

- Hermione… tienes que ayudarme… yo se lo que paso… ayúdame por favor – pidió Harry con desesperación.

- Harry… entra por favor. Tenemos que hablar – respondió seriamente la chica.

Harry entro y se sentó en el sofá. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Ginny lo siguió y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba disponible, tan asustada como el chico de cabellos negros. Hermione se sentó frente de el y le dijo:

- Harry, estuve investigando y…

- ¡Hermione, me tienes que escuchar primero, algo paso!

Y así, sin mas, Harry le conto la historia del bar con los dos hombres. Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente con un rostro de compresión. Ginny sabia, por el rostro de la chica, que esta ya tenia las respuestas que tanto Harry, como ella, anhelaban tanto.

Ella le explico después que ya conocía el fondo de todo esto. Tomo un libro entre sus manos y leyó. Ginny hizo todo su esfuerzo por no perderse palabra, aunque ya su mente no funcionaba muy bien, solo podía notar la angustia de su alma.

"_En la edad media, muchos magos y brujas se empeñaban en darle a sus tesoros, habilidades mágicas insospechadas. Encantaban objetos que eran de gran valor para ellos… _

Ginny temblaba ligeramente. Miro a Harry y este estaba absorto en la lectura de su amiga, sus ojos brillaban… el sufría tanto como ella.

_…las reliquias de los Brossard, una familia de magos muy antigua, la cual ha sido catalogada como "la familia maldita del Hiyaz", debido a una leyenda que se extiende en otra región, muy lejos del Paris de donde provenían._

_…Janette Brossard viajo por el mundo recolectando una gran cantidad de objetos valiosos, para hechizarlos. En su búsqueda, llego a la ciudad de La Meca, que es la principal ciudad de la región del Hiyaz (actualmente Arabia Saudita) y se enamoro del príncipe de la región: Mutaib Bin Abdullah. Mutaib, completamente sorprendido por la gran cantidad de tesoros inigualables con los que contaba Janette, pidió su mano en matrimonio por el interés de poseerlos._

_…Mutaib regalo a su prometida el anillo familiar que había pertenecido a su bisabuela, el cual tenia la habilidad de proteger al ser amado cuando este lo necesitara, extrayendo del alma gemela todo el poder mágico, creando un escudo capaz de soportar cualquier hechizo o maldición…_

Ahí estaba… el maldito anillo que había arruinado sus vidas…

_…Mutaib, al conseguir los objetos que tanto anhelaba, mando a asesinar a su esposa después del nacimiento de su hijo. El anillo no sirvió de protección a Janette ya que el amor de su esposo no era verdadero y esto era una condición primordial para que el escudo protector funcionara. Sin embargo, Brossard ocupo sus últimos respiros para hechizar aquel anillo con el que había sido desposada…_

Ella… ella lo hechizo como venganza. Los hilos estaban conectándose dentro de su cabeza y le provocaba cierto malestar el solo pensar… ella no quería pensar… solo llorar para toda la vida.

_…Las legendas cuentan que Janette buscaba vengarse de su esposo de esta manera. Ya que por tradición el anillo pasaba de generación en generación en la familia real y ella buscaba maldecir a su esposo y a toda su descendencia…_

_La maldición consistía en…_

Al fin sabría de qué se trataba. Miro nuevamente a Harry y vio como unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero el, orgulloso las retenía.

_…hacer creer al poseedor del anillo, mediante un efecto visual, que la persona amada lo traicionaba, creando profundo rencor y desconfianza en la pareja, destruyéndola…_

Ahí estaba… ahí estaba la explicación que tanto había anhelado. Y aunque no era el sentimiento que había esperado sentir, se sintió tranquila al saber que ella tenia razón, ella jamás había engañado a Harry, ni siquiera inconscientemente. Eso la hizo sentir menos sucia…

_…Los poseedores del anillo relatan que la visión de traición era bastante real, casi perfecta. Y que después de haberla divisado, el anillo los poseía de alguna forma, para que sintieran mucho rencor y deseos de venganza, rompiendo así todos los lazos que los unían con su ser amado… _

Y si antes se sentía tranquila, ahora sintió un dejo de felicidad. El no se había vengado a propósito. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que el, siendo tan bueno como lo era, se querría vengar de aquella manera tan vil y despreciable?

No… el desde luego era inocente en todo esto…

Una parte de ella le decía que siempre lo supo, mientras otra se percataba que aquello que debió hacerlos tan feliz, como lo era la intención de Harry de pedirle matrimonio, se había convertido en su calvario, en su infierno en la tierra. Sabia desde luego que el había sufrido mas que ella en este asunto. Debía sentirse culpable, aunque no había nada que reprochar.

Quizás si se hubiese calcinado en la misión, cuando la mansión exploto en llamas, habría sentido mucho menos dolor, incluso si hubiese estado consiente. Se sintió cansada y adolorida. Ahora entendía porque Harry, después de verla con Corner, había vomitado. Ella también tenia nauseas y se sentía desorientada y mareada. Quería correr lejos de ahí y olvidarse de quien era. Quería ser otra persona… quería ser una persona feliz…

…_ Sin embargo, estos solo son leyendas, no existe en la actualidad ninguna prueba de la existencia de este objeto."_

Y así acabo la historia, acompañada por una fina lágrima que brotaba de esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba, pero que había perdido… para siempre.

* * *

**chan chan xD**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen comentarios :D**

**se agradecen mucho y es lindo leerlos.**

**asi funciona la cosa.. yo escribo y ustedes comentan jajaja**

**besitos**

**pronto subire el otro :D**


End file.
